The Rebound
by SONNOC
Summary: It's nothing more than what you make it. Based on Tristan Prettyman's song, "The Rebound."
1. Day 1

Hey, everyone! So I'm back and I'm excited to share this new story with you. It's based off a song that I came across by Tracy Prettyman called well "The Rebound" (hence the title).Take a listen to the song, makes the read that much more enjoyable. This was a bit of a challenge for me which I was excited about this is meant to just be a fun read, not too emotional, in fact as little emotion as possible, however being me there is still something to get attached to. It's cheesy to start, but my main objective with this is just to get you to smile! So you know...smile. Hope you enjoy the read, leave a review and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters and general direction of this storyline.

* * *

 **Day 1**

"Anyone need anything from the store before I leave?" Spencer shouts over her shoulder as she slips her wallet in her back pocket. Several items were shouted out from various rooms of the house. "I didn't catch any of that...just text it," she tells her two roommates as she grabs her keys and opens the door.

She breathes in the city air as she walks down her block. Most people hate the way the city smells. Especially when the garbage trucks arrive late. Not Spencer...to Spencer New York smells like opportunity. She moved to big apple from a small town in Ohio ten years ago for school for creative writing. She never went back. New York is a temptress and Spencer fell for her seductive ways.

The automatic doors slide open and she makes her way into her favorite health-food grocery franchise. Her eyes shoot towards the sample corner and she walks over with a determined bounce in her step. She reaches the small sample kitchen and wiggles her eyebrows at the employee.

"Gracie…" She sings out making the older woman giggle.

"You're back already. I swear you eat here more than your own house."

"I'm a starving artist." Spencer guffaws in faux anger. Her bright smile taking away from her performance. Gracie laughs heartily as she hands Spencer a small dixie cup informing the regular shopper of its content.

"Today we have turkey meatballs with a dash of organic cranberry sauce." She holds her index finger and thumb close together to display the estimated measurement.

Spencer's eyes widen in delight, her mouth waters in anticipation before she indulges in the sample. The blonde lightly tosses her head back as she pops the piece of meat and sauce into her mouth. She closes her eyes in delight as she lets the taste of each morsel dance on her tongue.

"Mmmm." She moans in euphoria. "That's awesome Gracie." She gives the employee of the local Trader Joe's a cheeky smile and the woman buckles under the writer's sweet persona, handing her another cup.

"You have a good day hon," Gracie says as Spencer takes the small cup and quickly eats it's contents. She mumbles out a 'you too' with a full mouth, covering it to make sure she's not entirely rude.

She turns around and a brunette catches her eye. She stands by the tangerines with almost ripe bananas in her hand. The blonde studies her for a moment. Her gray sweatpants hugging her hips. A black t-shirt that just meets the hem of the pants, a pair of black and white chucks to tie up her ensemble. Her hair was up in a messy bun with a few strands dangling in her face. Spencer smirks as she thinks to herself, 'that is the sexiest work of hot mess I've ever seen.

She finishes chewing and she debates walking over to the girl, but she seems entranced by the small oranges. Clearly her musings are allowing her to disregard the fact that she's been in the same spot for a while now.

She waits a couple of more minutes and as more people approach the tasty treats stand, Spencer is forced to move in order for the new customers to have a sample. She slowly walks over to the girl, being careful not to startle her. Spencer stares at the tangerines alongside the brunette.

"So what time does the show start?" Spencer asks not taking her eyes off the fruit.

"What?" Her voice is husky and laced with confusion.

Spencer takes a moment to look at the girl and smiles softly when their eyes meet. She would have smiled wider, but the green eyes she is staring into are puffy. Spencer's heart breaks a tiny bit as she guesstimates that the brunette had probably been crying.

"You've been staring at the tangerines like they're about to put on a show." Spencer breathes out a laugh as the girl looks away in embarrassment. The brunette sports a tiny smile as she thinks of a clever remark of her own.

"They were but the lead lost her cool and peeled out at the last minute."

Spencer erupts in laughter at the brunette's bad joke. The banana holder joins in with a small laugh of her own, too emotionally tired to join in completely.

"That's...that's a real shame." Spencer forces out through dying laughter. The brunette shrugs softly, her mouth curving into a crooked smile. Spencer holds out her hand and introduces herself.

"It's nice to meet you." The brunette answers genuinely taking the offered hand and shaking it gently. "I'm Ashley."

Spencer hears the brunette the first time but asks for her to repeat herself as she lets her eyes linger over Ashley's body. The girl is gorgeous and she really wants to get to know the brunette in a more intimate setting. If she can make the 'get out of bed' attire look this hot well then she can't wait to see what she'd look like if she tried. Or without clothes. She'd go for either.

"Nice to meet you too, Ashley...So I've never seen you around here do you come to this Trader Joe's often?" Spencer closes her eyes in defeat. She can't believe she just said that. She internally scolds herself and Ashley's giggle heals her slightly bruised ego.

"Uh no I just moved a few blocks from here and my fridge has been pretty bare for a few days. Do you come here often?" Ashley teases with a slight smirk. She pulls her lips into her mouth and the blues eyes squint at her playfully.

"As a matter of fact I do," Spencer states proudly. She turns around and points to the woman in the small kitchen. "That lady feeds me like she's my own mother."

Ashley's eyes dart towards the woman behind the cooking counter. "I think it's her job to feed people there, Spence." The brunette quips.

The shortened name falls off Ashley's lips so naturally and it peaks the blonde's interest even more.

"Yeah, but she gives me seconds." She counters nonchalantly, like a spoiled child making her acquaintance snicker.

"Maybe I should stick with you then?"

"Can't go wrong there." They hold each other's gaze allowing a moment to sum up one another. Spencer can see the hesitation in the brunette's eyes. She takes a step back and allows Ashley to decide whether she wants to follow or not.

A right foot steps back, a separate right foot falls forward as Ashley moves with her Trader Joe's tour guide.

"So Ashley are you from New York?" Spencer asks as they make their way down the aisles.

"Yeah, Queens originally. I moved out to Manhattan with my girlfriend…" Ashley stops for a moment and sighs heavily. "Ex-girlfriend" she corrects, "a few years ago."

Spencer processes this information quietly. Mulling over the thoughts in her mind. Now she understands the puffy eyes, the hesitation, and the quick correction proves that the break up is fairly recent.

"It's a great city isn't it?" Spencer asks and Ashley gives her a grateful smile for the change of topic.

"Yeah, it is. I couldn't bear to leave it even though I'm just a couple boroughs over."

"Well if I didn't love the city before I love it even more now." Ashley's head tilts to the side as she waits for Spencer to elaborate. The blonde chooses not to and lets Ashley allow the thought sink in. She points out a bag of whole wheat tortilla chips and the brunette's green eyes follow the enthusiastic shopper.

Spencer makes sure to give her interest the grand tour. She's in Trader Joe's at least twice a day. Most times to people watch and other times to actually shop. She felt the most interesting people shop at this particular store. She has an interesting neighborhood and they all shop at the grocery store two blocks away from her place. The neighborhood only got better with the induction of Ashley. Spencer never really settled into relationships. She does find people fascinating, everyone has their own story to tell, their own unique voice and she wants to meet them all. When she was in a relationship the other half tended to get a little insecure on how often Spencer liked to talk to strangers. Strangers of the female gender...pretty strangers of the female gender. Spencer never really had an agenda, she just likes to talk to people and having a ball and chain cramped her style. This time though...her agenda is set. It isn't her normal thing to simply go after a girl based off her looks but for Ashley she would make an exception.

Spencer isn't looking for anything serious and from the defeat in Ashley's voice mentioning her ex, neither was she. Doesn't mean Spencer wouldn't make herself available to help Ashley.

They stand in line once they reach the last aisle. Spencer allows her eyes to dance over Ashley's body. She quickly looks at her phone to cover up the fact that she's a perfect example of a creeper when the brunette turns around. She goes over the texts her roommate sent her to make sure she has everything. Spencer groans in frustration and Ashley turns in concern.

"Is everything alright?"

Spencer sighs shaking her head adding to the act. "I lost my number." The blonde states in total exasperation. She throws her hand up in the air, tightly holding her cell to make sure it doesn't fly out and drops it against her thigh.

Ashley's brows furrow and she tries to hide her confused smile. "What?"

"Yeah I lost my number...can I have yours?" Spencer asks holding back her laugh. She knows that this is as bad as it gets but it's making the brunette smile and if her father taught her anything when she came out, it's that there's nothing better than the ability to make a woman smile. When you make them smile they're interested. When you make them laugh...they're yours.

"Seriously?" Ashley asks through a fit of giggles.

"Yeah I need something to replace the emptiness in my contacts...it won't know what to do Ashley. It has abandonment issues and if I don't fill the void with your number there's no telling what'll happen." Spencer makes sure there is plenty alarm in her voice to really sell it and when she's done she smoothly whips the phone around and hands it to Ashley to put in her number.

Ashley shakes her head as she presses the screen putting the number into Spencer's cell phone. She can't believe she's actually doing this. Falling for Spencer's adorable antics. Obviously she's not going to get too serious with someone she met just a few weeks after her break up. The blonde did help her forget though. She's been teetering between pain and numbness for the last few weeks and the blonde is the first person to make her...feel.

She hands the phone back to Spencer and smirks as the blonde sighs in relief. She inwardly chuckles as the writer puts the phone, cooing gently.

"It's going to be okay just hold on a little longer." She presses the call button and Ashley feels her phone buzz in her pocket. She pulls it out and waves it in front of the blonde to give her a good look. Spencer places her hand over her heart and mumbles out a 'thank God.'

Spencer rests a hand on Ashley's shoulder. "You found it. I don't know how I can ever thank you." She removes her hand before it gets too awkward. "I think you should keep it ya know? Just in case I lose it again."

"I think I will," Ashley answers with a smile.

"Good," Spencer whispers, a small bit of pride swirling inside her. It wasn't the most suave of pick-ups but it's the most honest she's ever been. She stayed true to herself the entire time. She isn't entirely sure why but she's sure it's what Ashley may have needed.

"Feel free to use it for _anything_." Spencer annunciates 'anything' as she lets the word litter every meaning it could while they hold each other's gaze. Ashley tries to pick up every meaning Spencer is throwing at her and before she can answer a cashier calls out for the next customer. Ashley looks back at the free register and without saying anything to blonde she just points in the opposite direction. Spencer nods her head once signaling that she won't be offended in Ashley's departure. She blatantly checks the girl out while she checks out. Letting her eyes take in every inch of the brunette's body. Hoping that the girl will actually give her a call.

Another cashier calls out for the next customer and Spencer slowly makes her way over. Ashley's cashier finishes up her transaction and pays her total. Spencer places her items, incoherently saying hello to a cashier she's familiar with. Any other time she'd make light conversation but she wants to make sure gets a last look at the brunette. Ashley passes Spencer's register on the way out and stops in her tracks momentarily. The blonde gives her a coy smile and Ashley breathes out a soft laugh, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. She gives a small wave to her Trader Joe's tour guide and Spencer mirrors the action. After that Ashley disappears into the streets of New York.

"Did you find everything you were looking for today?"

Spencer smiles at her cashier she thinks about her shopping experience.

"And then some."

Spencer leans back against her chair and gently scratches her head as she stares at her computer screen. She sighs in frustration as she hits a wall. Her character isn't pleasing her in any way and she has half a mind just to kill her off altogether. Working at a publishing house, she recently received an opportunity and she didn't want to lose her chance. Being a twenty-eight-year-old writer reaching for your big break is hard enough, it's even worse when you're super close and you're barely holding onto it. She grunts as she spins her chair and gets up to grab a snack. The apartment dark with one roommate spinning at a club tonight and the other wiped from a hard day's at work as a bike messenger. Spencer's job isn't as exhilarating as her roommates and that's probably why she loves writing so much. She lives a life through her characters she doesn't in real life. She's a reader. She goes through manuscripts and points out the one to the agents that have the most potential. She made an offhand comment to one of the agents and inadvertently mentioned her own work. Since then a chance was given to her and she's been racking her brain to deliver her best work.

She opens up the freezer and grabs the mango ice-cream she purchased earlier that day and her mind wanders to Ashley. It's almost eleven and she's a little disappointed that the brunette hadn't given her a ring. She rummages through the drawer for a spoon, uncovering the frozen dessert she scoops a healthy amount onto the utensil, slowly licking sweet cream and savoring every taste. Seconds later she hears her phone go off. She dashes towards her room and smiles at the text she receives.

 _'_ _It's your phone number here, just making sure you don't miss me too much.'_

 _'_ _I was actually just thinking how long it's been since we've been reconciled.'_

 _'_ _You could come over for a visit if you want…'_

Spencer stares at the ellipses at the end. Everyone knows what an ellipsis means...it means shit's about to go down. The blonde licks her lips and tastes the hint of mango.

"My goodness, this ice-cream is delicious," she says to no-one in particular. The blonde reminds herself to have another spoonful before she leaves. She feverishly texts back making sure not to leave the brunette waiting too long.

 _'_ _Are you sure Ashley won't mind that I come over so late?'_

Spencer rushes to freshen up and she saves her miserable work making sure to put forth much more effort tomorrow. She's done in all of twenty minutes a new record for her and checks her phone.

 _'_ _No she's fine with it...in fact I think she wants to see you more than I do.'_

Spencer smiles at this little banter they've got going. She has to admit that Ashley is quite clever. Playing along with the earlier facade they had going. Personifying a simple number and using it as their icebreaker to delve into whatever is about to happen. Spencer makes sure to say that the feeling is mutual. She asks for the address and it's not long before one is texted to her. The blonde stops by the freezer and gets another spoonful of the mango ice-cream. This time, she uses a plastic utensil. She'll eat and walk, she doesn't want to keep Ashley waiting any longer.

Spencer knew the streets of New York like the back of her hand. It didn't take her long to find Ashley's apartment. She's passed it several times before whenever she craved a coffee from her favorite spot. She stares up at the brownstone and breathes in deep. She gathers her nerves as she gives herself a mini pep talk. Hopping up one stair to the next, she reaches the door and presses the buzzer.

"Hello?"

Spencer jerks her head in shock, this does not sound like the sexy husky voice she heard earlier.

"Hello? Who's there?" Spencer hears the intercom switching from talk to listen with a subtle blip.

The lady gets impatient and switches back to the talk button. She asks for an introduction for a third time but doesn't let go of the talk button as she screams out for her husband.

"Cecil, get the bucket...it's those damned neighborhood troglodytes again."

What the hell is a troglodyte? And why does she need a bucket for them? Spencer quickly finds her voice before Cecil can dump whatever concoction they've come up with to rid the streets of these hooligans.

"I'm sorry I'm looking for Ashley."

"Who?" The old woman shouts through the intercom. The streets are quiet and Spencer is positive this conversation is being carried down the block.

"Ashley!" The writer shouts not sure if that'll help get her to the girl any faster.

"Who the hell is Ashley? I don't know any Ashley. Cecil! Who's this Ashley that's ringing our damn buzzer in the middle of the night? Are you sleeping around again! You stay there Ashley I'm coming for ya, think you can steal my Cecil!"

Spencer's eyes widen in horror. What the hell is happening right now? She's a vicious troglodyte ruining a marriage when all she wanted to do was see Ashley. She doesn't even want Cecil. She wants Ashley. Ashley with her nice smooth skin, and taut body. Cecil probably has wrinkles for days.

The woman disappears and Spencer is scared to move. She looks at the list of the four apartments of the brownstone then at Ashley's text. She closes her in horror as she realizes she presses the wrong button. She shakes her head at herself as she double checks the number and slowly presses it. Her heart pounds as she waits for hopefully this time Ashley to respond. The intercom comes alive and it's music to Spencer's ears.

"Spence?" Ashley asks making sure it's the girl she invited over.

"Ugh thank God it's you. Ashley quick hurry. I think this old lady is about to come downstairs to beat my ass."

"What!" Ashley asks with a laugh switching over to the listen button.

"I don't have time to explain, she's gonna get me and have Cecil dump a bucket of something on me, just please let me in." Spencer is whining in a panic and the buzzer goes off. She rushes into the building and hurries up the stairs. She can hear the old woman making a fuss in the hallway.

"Damnit Marge I don't know any Ashley…" Spencer's eyes widen in horror as she runs past the floor with the bickering couple and up the last flight of stairs. She knocks on Ashley's door and looks over her shoulder. The clicking of moving locks causes her to jump momentarily.

She sees the brunette and she looks even better than she did this morning. Slightly out of breath Spencer waves to her host. Ashley steps aside to let the blonde in and locks the door behind her.

"Geez, are you okay?" Ashley asks placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

Spencer stands up and places two fingers on her neck, checking her pulse. "Man...that was close," Spencer states between breaths. "They almost got me." Spencer swallows some air trying to calm her breathing down. This is not how she expected the night to start...at all.

She looks at Ashley and the girl looks completely confused and slightly horrified.

"Spencer, what is happening?"

"I wouldn't tell anyone in your building your name for a while," Spencer advises as she takes a quick look around the brunette's apartment. There are still some boxes needed to be unpacked, but it looked and felt very warm.

"Why? What did you do?" Ashley's shoulders fell in defeat. She had only been living there for a short time. She's been busy getting herself together she hadn't had the time to introduce herself. Now it seems one late night invitation may make that an impossible occurrence.

"Just trust me okay?" Spencer stares at the brunette with wide eyes trying to the bore the message into Ashley's brain.

"Okay," Ashley says with a slight shrug.

"Hi…" Spencer greets with a gentle bite to her lip.

Ashley breathes out a laugh. "Hey."

They stood silent. The awkward situation Spencer ran out of no longer in her mind as she takes in the beauty of the girl in front of her. They both know why Spencer's there. Hell Spencer banked on it. She almost got beat up by an elderly woman for it. Now is no time for simple pleasantries. She takes a step toward the girl she met at Trader Joe's tugging lightly at the hem of her beater.

"You okay?" Spencer asks softly making sure she isn't crossing any lines. Making sure there are no reservations.

Ashley just nods and licks her lips. Spencer takes the action as an invitation and closes the gap between them. She kisses the brunette softly and fights back the smile that plays at her lips when Ashley releases a gentle moan. Spencer buries her fingers in brown tresses deepening the kiss and takes a tiny step forward as Ashley pulls her closer. She feels Ashley tighten her grip on her waist and she pulls back a little breathless. The marathon up the stairs was a nice warm up. Her lung capacity extended a little bit.

"Spencer...I don't really do this...often, or ever I suppose." Ashley explains trying to string together the right words.

Spencer traces her thumb over the brunette's cheek and gives her a gentle smile. "Me either."

Ashley smiles and closes the gap between them. She pulls back for a second and compliments the blonde. "You taste good."

"It's the mango ice-cream I bought earlier." She explains as she leans in for another kiss.

She's guided by Ashley's motion. The brunette tugs at her late night guest's shirt and Spencer pulls it over her head, haphazardly dropping it on the floor as they make their way to Ashley's bedroom. She takes a look at the blonde's body and her brows rise in surprise at her abs, and the tattoos that canvas her skin. She looks into warm blue eyes and gulps nervously.

"You're not anything like I expected." She confesses silently.

Spencer laughs softly. "You have no idea." She admits, she attempts to commence their activity but Ashley pulls back one last time. She needs to make something clear before the go any further.

"I'm not looking for anything serious…" before she can continue Spencer cuts her off.

"Don't worry Ashley...I don't mind being the rebound."

* * *

Alright, that's it for now. Let me know what you think. Your thoughts are kindly appreciated. Until next time. Thanks for reading.


	2. Day 2

**I'm so thrilled everyone liked the intro to the new story. It's loosely following the song except for one particular line. "Then you called, and boy I came. That's what she said. For ten days straight." Ten days, ten chapters. So you've all got the heads up. I'm really excited to be writing these two girls again and yes it's terribly sad that the fandom is fading, but Spashley shall forever hold a special place in our hearts. Your reviews are rocking my world so please keep them coming. I'll start doing FOF in the chapters to come. So enjoy this installment, and thanks so much for taking the time to read the fic. It's much appreciated. I appreciate all of you! Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Day 2**

Spencer pushes her apartment door open sporting a Cheshire grin. She quietly closes the door, knowing full well that her roommates are passed out. She doesn't want to be the reason they wake up before they're supposed to. She silently makes her way to her bedroom and flicks the light on. Kicking off her shoes and unbuttoning her jeans for the second time that evening, she catches herself in her full-length mirror. She stands akimbo and winks at herself.

"Spencer you sly dog you." She walks closer to the mirror and points at herself. "You've really outdone yourself this time. I really think you really left it all out there tonight."

She waves a bashful hand at her reflection, feigning embarrassment.

"Oh Spencer, stop." She drawls out making herself giggle. "You're gonna make my head so big I won't be able to leave the room."

"I only speak truth." Spencer continues to play the role of two people. Not really realizing just how weird she looks. She chalks it up to the simple fact that no-one knows what's going on but her. So it's okay. "Did you hear how much she was moaning your name?"

Spencer tilts her head to the side and shrugs slowly, trying to exude humility. "Well you know…"

There was no-one there to elaborate for so she did know.

"What about all those marks on your back!" She whispers in faux surprise. Spencer lifts her shirt and turns around. Looking over her shoulder and grazing over red marks on her back. She'll internally admits that Ashley digging her nails into her back only fueled her more.

Spencer laughs to herself as she imagines when Ashley gave her those. She gulps at how amazing Ashley felt riding her fingers. The charade she's been playing since she entered her room quickly forgotten as she feels herself getting turned on. She clears her throat and grabs a towel and makes her way to the bathroom to shower. After her nightly routine, she checks her phone. She isn't entirely sure why. When she left Ashley's place the girl was completely knocked out. She left her with a gentle kiss on her shoulder blade. Covered the brunette's bare back, grabbed her things and left. Still, she can't help the inkling of disappointment that she feels when all she receives is a notification for an email from Famous Footwear. She rolls her eyes as she remembers how the cashier tricked her into providing that information. Spencer mumbles her anger in reference to the shoe store employee's incompetence. She reads the time...just four hours of sleep before she has to wake up. She sighs contentedly and falls asleep.

Spencer inhales deeply and moans in delight. She blindly reaches out a hand from under the blankets in search for the coffee.

"Rise and shine good looking."

"Can't...comfy." She groans as she tries to turn over. The action difficult as she continues to keep an arm out for the coffee.

"Nope, you'll get this once you get your cute butt out of bed."

Footsteps retreat from the writer's bedroom and she throws the covers off her body. She lies in bed pouting. She grabs her phone to check the time and groans as she rushes to get ready for work. She hops out of her bedroom slipping her foot into a shoe. As she reaches the kitchen she grabs the mug that was offered to her only minutes prior. Inhaling the highly caffeinated beverage, she moans in delight as the hot liquid courses through her lips and fills her mouth. She lets the Columbian dark roast permeate every taste bud in her mouth and she places the bug on top of the counter. She feels the eyes on her and smiles.

"What?" Spencer asks as she slowly lifts her head and looks at her one of two roommates.

Stevi, an up and coming club DJ by night and avid gossipmonger by day, smirks at her good friend.

"I came in around three this morning and as I was getting ready to pass out, heard you strutting in a little bit after me."

"How do you hear a strut?" Spencer asks with a snort.

"Do you deny your strut?" Stevi questions with a quirked brow. Her cow patterned coffee mug resting against her bottom lip. She takes her free hand and brushes her short bangs away from her forehead.

"My strut I shall not deny?" Spencer retorts with a smirk as she lifts her mug and tilts it towards her roommate. "Tell you about it later?" Spencer asks as she check the time.

Stevi grunts in acceptance to the invitation and sips her coffee. Spencer takes another large sip of her morning brew and places it on the table. She tries to swallow quickly without it burning her mouth, her mouth half full with coffee she departs with a gargled goodbye. Stevi chuckles at her roommate's honest behavior. Spencer grabs the rest of her things as she makes her way towards the door.

"See you tonight darling!" Spencer shouts over her shoulder as she keeps up with her and Stevi's morning ritual.

"Dinner will be ready when you get home sweetheart." Stevi retorts habitually with a smile.

A banter that started after a "Leave It to Beaver" marathon they had one drunken evening, they agreed it was cheesy how the husband and wife greeted one another but thought the reaffirmation of consistent endearment was emotionally pleasurable. Spencer slings her messenger bag over her head and falls into her normal motions with a new thought in her mind. She sucks her bottom lip into her mouth and sighs as she feels a wave of pleasure float through her as she thinks of Ashley.

The night before had been amazing and she thinks herself selfish for hoping that Ashley would call again. Clearly the brunette is hurting, going through the pain of heartbreak and being the enabler of masking the emotional pain with physical pleasure, she began to feel like an ass. She bounces down the stairs into the subway. Swiping her MetroCard through the turnstile she walks toward her train to go uptown. Her thoughts fall further on her situation with the brunette. She honestly didn't mind being a rebound. It's definitely a new experience for her, but she always considered herself to be a seizer of opportunity. Spencer puts on headphones and falls deeper into thought. She pulls her small black moleskin notebook from her back pocket and opens it up to the freshest page. She scribbles ideas down as she waits for the train. She tries her best to stray from ideas of Ashley but can't help it. She checks her phone hoping to see something from the woman but still nothing. Maybe that's for the best Spencer concludes and goes about her normal morning routine.

"How's that first draft going?" asked Bishop, Spencer's cubicle neighbor. He leans back in his chair and picks off some lint from his polo shirt.

Spencer tries not to groan at the idea, when she needs the ideas to flow that's when they don't. She's not entirely sure why. Performance anxiety? She smirks as she thinks about her performance the night before. No, performance is not the issue. She sighs and rubs her head.

"Not as smoothly as I would like, but it's coming." She drops into her chair and opens up her computer.

"I've seen your work Spence, you're putting too much pressure on yourself. You could blow any of these people out of the water…I mean listen to this crap I read this morning."

As Bishop rifles through his most recent addition to the rejected pile. Spencer gets comfortable, pulling a new novel from the pile on her desk. Before she dives into the newest manuscript she listens to Bishop read the manuscript that wouldn't be on any bestseller's list.

"He grabs me forcefully, and I whimper. I'm not sure if it's from pain or pleasure." Bishop groans and drops the manuscript back in the rejected pile. Spencer laughs and shakes her head.

"Everyone is trying to be the next E.L James, and she was just trying to be the next Stephanie Myer."

"Yeah and Stephanie Myer was just trying to be the next J.K. Rowling."

"No one can be J.K Rowling." Spencer defends quickly being a proud Potterhead. He just holds his coffee mug up in cheers.

"No one can be Spencer Carlin," Bishop states with a genuine smile.

She blushes and turns her chair mumbling a 'shut up' clearly embarrassed at his confidence in her writing. She appreciates his belief in her and allows it to help clear some of the smog in her head. She loses herself in her work and is only brought back by the ringing of her cell phone. She bites her lip and her heart races. Her brows furrow as she tries to calm the excited teenager in her.

Blowing out a nervous breath she leans back in her chair and answers the call.

"Are we skipping the text banter?" Spencer asks playfully and the husky chuckle flips her stomach as she fights the smile.

"Something like that. I um…" Ashley laughs on the other line trying to figure out what to say. "I'm not entirely sure what to say."

"You don't have to…"

"Thank you?"

Spencer erupts in laughter and quickly settles herself down remembering she is at work. She clears her throat.

"Trust me…the pleasure was all mine." Her voice is laced with a smirk and she swears she hears a small groan.

"Okay maybe thank you wasn't the best way to start. I really enjoyed myself last night. You were…"

"Still speechless I see." Spencer laughs and she hears the brunette tut.

"You're the worst."

"But you like it."

Ashley sighs. "You're killing me here."

"Okay. I'm sorry. How about I make myself uncomfortable to even the playing field?"

"Yes, please."

"I may have been a bit nervous I wouldn't hear from you again." Spencer shifts in her chair visibly uncomfortable with the confession. Not expecting to have mention that under any circumstance. Ashley though…in only a little over twenty-four hours flipped some kind of damned switch in the blonde.

"To be honest…I didn't know if I should." Spencer drops further into her seat trying to prepare herself for whatever Ashley has to say. "I mean…I wanted to, but I felt bad, guilty."

Spencer silently sighs in relief. "Yeah I get it."

"I mentioned that it's not something I've ever done."

"I mentioned the same." Spencer reminds her gently.

"I'm trying to compliment you without insulting you. So please don't take what I'm about to say offensively but you could've fooled me."

Spencer chuckles and shakes her head. She looks at the time and smiles. "You hungry?"

Ashley stays on the phone for a minute. Debating whether or not to further whatever this is. She sighs then clears her throat. "Spencer…"

"I'm hungry and I could eat and it's lunch time. I usually like to take about an hour lunch, head over to Central Park and write for a bit. It's my normal routine, I like routine, but I also like spontaneity. I usually eat alone but also enjoy company. I hang out by Bethesda Fountain. I feel like a Cubano sandwich…do you like those?"

"Uh…yeah." Ashley stammers out quickly making sure not to leave the blonde hanging.

"Cool, so now you know where, what and when lunch is. If you like you can join me if not I can eat two sandwiches. I have quite the appetite."

"I can attest to that."

Spencer lets out a quick laugh and ends the call with a sultry 'maybe I'll see you later'. "Bishop, lunch."

"Later," He says as she heads out.

The weather comfortably warm Spencer finds an empty bench to sit on. Two sandwiches and two drinks ready to be consumed. A large part of her hoping she didn't have to eat both even if she could.

"One of those for me?"

Spencer licks her lips and crosses her legs. "Only if you sit with me. You can very likely take this and run."

Ashley complies eagerly and sits next to the blonde taking the sandwich from her. Spencer hands her a bottle of water and sits quietly. She throws a surreptitious glance at the brunette next to her trying her hardest not to smirk as the woman fidgets. Spencer keeps her head straight as she pats Ashley on the leg.

"Calm down Ash. It's just a sandwich."

Spencer can feel the brunette smile and mental pats herself on the back. Two points Spencer Carlin.

"I'm sorry I'm being weird."

"You're fine."

"Why are you so good at this?"

"At what?" Spencer reiterates before taking a large bite from her sandwich.

" _This_. Sitting here, talking to me, like the last time when we saw each other we didn't…" Ashley couldn't finish her sentence a little bashful of how it would end.

"Last time we saw each other what?" The blonde teases.

"You know what!" She whines cutely, Spencer just laughs and takes another bite of her sandwich.

"I slaved over that sandwich you better eat it," Spencer orders playfully, her mouth half full. Ashley usually found someone talking with food in their mouth rude and a bit gross, but somehow the blonde next to her made it cute.

Ashley moans a bit at the taste of the sandwich and the blonde does her best to keep her mind from flashing back to the night before. She ponders Ashley's question trying to understand why she is so comfortable with the current situation. Things should be weird shouldn't they?

"So can I ask you something? " Ashley finally breaks the silence between them as she holds the sandwich to her lips.

"Mhm." Spencer allows a nod coinciding. She turns in the bench giving her Trader Joe's hook up her full attention.

"Your tattoos…" She starts off, biting the inside of her lip to keep from smirking. Spencer has a small sense of where this question is going. "Would you be opposed to me seeing them again?"

Spencer chuckles and stands up. lifting her shirt to show Ashley one. The brunette's face falls with disappointment and the blonde giggles as she drops the hem of her shirt, covering up her tattooed skin.

"You're cute when you pout."

"You knew what I meant."

"I did…but I find it entertaining that you're so shy about sex that you can't say even say the word in public."

Ashley purses her lips and Spencer just sits back down taking a hefty bite of her sandwich. She notices that time is moving swiftly even if their conversation is moving like a jerky car with the first time student driver behind it.

"I can say it out loud."

"Then say it."

Ashley opens and closes her mouth. She tries to muster up the courage to say the word 'sex' realizing for the first time a fact she didn't even know about herself.

"Shut up," Ashley states before returning to her sandwich.

"Fine, fine. No more teasing." Spencer finishes her sandwich and stands up getting ready to head back to her office. Ashley follows Spencer's lead and they walk side by side toward the nearest exit. "You can totally see my tattoos again, by the way."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Tonight, my place around eight?"

"Sounds good and Ash…" The brunette smiles at the shortened name, " _this_ " she continues gesturing between the two of them "is whatever you want it to be. I'm just here being whatever you need me to be."

Ashley drops her head letting Spencer's invitation settle in her mind. She just nods and walks backward away from Spencer.

"Thanks for lunch."

The blonde shrugs and winks at her. "Anytime."

Spencer watches as the brunette saunters away. She leans her head to the side getting a different perspective. Ashley turns around and bites her lip liking the attention she's receiving from the blonde. Spencer stands up straight and lifts her shoulders cutely, and spins around heading towards her office.

Spencer clambers into her apartment. She lost track of the time while at the office. She usually doesn't keep track of the time while in the office and this time it caught up with her. Before she knew it she saw that it was already a quarter to seven and she's due to meet Ashley at eight. It took her up to an hour just to get home.

"Honey I'm home," Spencer shouts as she rushes through the living room, towards the bedroom.

"You're home early," Stevi yells over the back of the couch. The television playing in the background as she fiddles with a new mix on her Macbook.

Spencer rushes from her room towards the bathroom, yelping out some sort of a response. "Yeah I have a… thing, with Ashley."

"Who?" Stevi scrunches her face in confusion as she plays back her mix, one headphone sitting on her ear while the other is free to hold a rushed conversation with her roommate.

Spencer sticks her head out of the bathroom doorway to give an explanation. "She's the reason I stumbled in not so quietly at three this morning."

Stevi smirks and pulls the other headphone off her ear and gives Spencer her full attention. She shouts when she realizes that the blonde has rushed into the bathroom again.

"Carlin get your cute butt back here and explain yourself."

Spencer leans out of the doorway for a second time. "My cute butt needs to have a lightning speed shower, I am running out of time. I can't leave a beautiful girl waiting."

Spencer darts back inside and as soon as she jumps into the shower she feels a change in the air and smirks. She holds the shower curtain so Stevi doesn't burst in and climb in there with her.

The blonde laughs as she fights to keep the curtain closed. "Alright, I'll tell you while I shower. What do you want to know?"

She nods and takes a seat on the toilet as she thinks of the first question. "So who _is_ Ashley?"

"A girl I met at Trader Joe's." Spencer answers without a beat she lathers some soap on a washcloth.

"Yeah but who _is_ she?" Stevi asks again emphasizing on knowing just who Ashley is. Not just knowing her name and where they met but who this person is that's making her favorite blonde take a five-minute shower.

"I don't know we didn't get that far." Spencer responds as she rinses off the soap from her body.

"What do you mean you didn't get that far? How far did you get?"

Spencer sticks her hand from the shower, signaling for her towel. Stevi reaches transfers the towel from the sink to Spencer's hand. The reader laughs in a smarmy manner and wraps the towel around her body whipping the shower curtain open.

"Oh, I got far." Spencer steps on proud of herself yet.

"Spencer!"

The blonde laughs as she rushes out of the bathroom and glances at the time. She groans, it's fleeting so quickly. Stevi tries to follow the blonde into her bedroom. Her attempt futile as she gets the door slammed and locked in her face. Stevi knocks on the door impatiently. It flies open with a dressed Spencer.

"Holy crap that was fast."

"Yeah well, I'm late." Spencer towel dries her hair as she walks towards the kitchen. "Do we have any wine?"

"Why do you need wine when you're already drunk in love?" Stevi sings.

Spencer stops and turns around creepily. "No…just no. Put a cork in it Beyoncé. Not in love either, just met her and I'm her rebound."

"Rebound?"

"Mhm…Ah! Found one!" Spencer grabs a fresh bottle of wine and heads for the door.

"Spence! Can you slow down, for like two seconds?" Spencer stops and looks at her roommate for impatiently. "Are you sure about this?"

She only shrugs and reaches for the door.

"I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't. We both know what it is, I told her I was fine, and I am. Swear. Now I really got to go, mom."

Spencer gives her roommate a cheeky smile. As turns to open the door her other roommate burst through the door.

"Woah, where's the fire?"

"Hi Niko, bye Niko."

"Where is she going?"

Spencer can overhear Niko ask as he maneuvers his bike into the apartment.

"To be a rebound!" The blonde shouts up the stairs and laughs when Niko shouts, 'hell yeah!' and hurries toward the front door. She hightailed it towards Ashley's house. She triple checks the apartment number before pressing it, making sure she doesn't anger Ashley's neighbors. The very familiar voice flows through the intercom, the blonde announces her presence and is let up.

The blonde smiles once the door opens. She holds up the bottle of wine and smiles widely. Ashley opens the door wider and lets in her guest. Spencer smoothly leans in and steals a kiss. The brunette raises her brows in surprise but doesn't hesitate to kiss back.

"I see you made it up without being chased by eighty-year-old ladies."

Spencer scowls playfully as she enters further into Ashley's apartment. The blonde sighs feelings a little awkward. Last night was simple. Last night she just went up to a willing Ashley and let their chemistry overtake them. Is she getting in the way of their chemistry? She internally debates with herself and jumps a little as she feels a soft hand on her lower back. Ashley giggles raising her hand up in surrender.

"I didn't mean to startle you I just wanted to know if you wanted to let that wine breathe?"

"Yeah, sure."

The blonde rolls her eyes at herself when Ashley walks away to uncork the bottle. She argues with her conscience to get it together. Where is that girl that sauntered in the night before? Where is that girl that patted herself on the back the night before, the one that left the brunette speechless on the phone before lunch?

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?" Spencer asks, needing a second alone to gather herself.

"Down the hall to the left." Ashley directs from the kitchen.

Spencer rushes towards the bathroom and closes the door behind her. She rests against the back of the door and closes her. Inhaling deeply she smiles at the lavender scent. She opens her eyes and pays better attention to her surroundings and wills herself to calm down. She stands in front of the mirror and looks at herself. She gives herself a bizarre pep talk. She hears a knock on the door and she answers quickly.

"Hey, you okay?" Ashley asks gently.

Spencer chokes out a laugh, shakes her head as she internally pulls herself together. "Yeah…I'm just…yeah."

Ashley smirks, licking her lips and a switch goes off in Spencer.

"You sure?" Ashley asks again and Spencer just nods. "Do you want a glass of wine?"

Spencer grabs Ashley by the hips, gently pulls her forward. "I want you."

Ashley lifts her arms and drapes them over Spencer's shoulders. "Yeah?"

She just nods and lowering her head a bit to capture Ashley lips with hers. Ashley's grip tightens around the blonde, pulling her closer. She whimpers, making Spencer smile into the kiss, the brunette pulls back.

"I can feel you smiling."

Spencer drops her head back and emits a throaty chuckle.

"I'm sorry, I just…you're gorgeous, and I kind of like that you whimper when I kiss you."

Ashley purses her lips. "Shut it." She threatens and kisses the blonde quickly before walking away. "Let's have a drink."

Spencer pouts and follows Ashley down the hall. She watches as Ashley reaches up for a couple of wine glasses. Her shirt raising a bit, showing her soft skin. She releases a guttural moan, her mind wanders to last night and her heart races in anticipation for what's to come.

"You're spacing out there Spence."

"Sorry…I just…I'm thinking about you."

Ashley drops her head a bit embarrassed and pours a glass for her guest. Spencer walks closer to the brunette, bypassing the freshly poured glass of wine and grabs her hand gently.

"Why are you so shy?"

"I'm not usually," She confesses. "You just…make me this way."

"I make you shy?"

"Among other things." She admits with a chuckle and pulls herself from Spencer's grasp to pour her own glass. She doesn't hesitate to drink the fermented fruit.

"Like?" Spencer asks, mirroring Ashley's movements.

She eyes Ashley hungrily as she walks from the kitchen into the living room, Spencer follows. There are fewer boxes than the previous night. It seems the brunette put a pretty decent dent in her unpacking. They take a seat on the couch, Ashley tucking her legs underneath her thighs turning her body to face Spencer. The blonde sits sideways awaiting her host's answer.

Ashley sighs, taking a sip from her glass and resting on the side table behind the arm of her sofa. She pushes her bangs from her face as she tries to think of a good answer but not too revealing. This is not what this night is supposed to be about. Spencer turned her inside out last night and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want that again. She watches as Spencer raises the glass to her lips and takes a sip, a drop of wine lingers on her pink lips. Ashley instinctively licks her lips, Spencer does the same ridding the drop before it can land anywhere else. She pulls her bottom lip inside her lip and watches as Ashley squirms a bit.

"Ashley?"

"Right," She remembers and looks down for a second, taking that minuscule amount of time to refocus on her answer and not Spencer's mouth. She fights a moan at the thought of Spencer's mouth.

"You make me flustered, make me lose track of time, make me forget…"She admits unintentionally.

"Do you…" Spencer starts to ask but then is quickly cut off.

"Where did you get this wine from?" Ashley asks abruptly changing the focus of their conversation.

Spencer doesn't push. She promised Ashley earlier this is whatever she wants it to be and she'll hold to it.

"Trader Joe's," She states proudly taking a hearty sip.

"Stop."

"No, seriously. They've got their own wine brand."

"Well, it's really good."

"Mhm."

"So what is it about Trader Joe's that you like so much? You're their mascot it seems."

Spencer giggles. "I don't know, really. I just like their products, but I also like the atmosphere. There are a lot of interesting people that go into it. It's like a hipster organic store. When you want to eat healthily but are on a budget and can't afford Whole Foods people find themselves at Trader Joe's. I like to people watch there, it helps with my writing."

"So is that what you do? Write?"

"I try, I'm a reader, or a book scout which is the most technical term for it at Penguin Random House, for now. I've got an opportunity to write a novel but for some reason I'm having trouble putting something to paper. So I've found myself there a lot lately hoping the myriad of consumers would help spark something."

"So were you watching me?" A little shy at her question Ashley takes a sip of her wine.

"You actually caught my eye. I didn't intentionally look at you. You just…grabbed me." Spencer can tell that her describing her interest in the girl across from her excited the brunette. Exciting her is definitely something she wants her to feel around her. She continues.

"Everything about you stole my attention. The way your hair fell in your face. The way your sweats hugged your hips…" Spencer moves closer to Ashley, closing the distance between them. She rests her arm on the head of the sofa. "You were so intent on those tangerines I found it absolutely adorable. I didn't even feel myself moving until it was too late. I'm kind of glad my body had a mind of its own that moment. I probably would have internally debated with myself and missed out on you. What a shame that would've been."

Ashley laughs, Spencer pulls her head back a little shocked at her response. She covers her mouth and apologizes. Stopping her laughter.

"I don't mean to laugh Spence. That was really sweet, everything you just said, I just…I haven't been talked to like that in a while and I'm just surprised."

"It's the truth, and I would never stop talking to you like that."

They sit there in a comfortable silence. Ashley is the first to break it.

"I don't know what to do here."

"What do you mean?"

"Like what happens next, is there some sort of protocol, do we part ways after a certain amount of time?"

Spencer laughs. "I don't know, but I'm going to be honest and say, I really like making you feel good."

"I like it too…it's never felt that amazing for me."

The blonde smirks as she drops her hand on Ashley's thigh. She places her glass on the coffee table, reaches for the one in Ashley's hand and rests it right next to hers. She gets a better hold of Ashley's legs, pulls them from underneath her body and pulls her close.

"Well…I'm just going to have to try and outdo myself."

"I'm a willing candidate." Ashley responds sliding down further.

Spencer rests her body between Ashley's legs. She hovers perfectly over Ashley's body. Her upper body steady as a rock as her hair forms a curtain covering their faces. Ashley reaches up pushes it back. Bunching it in her hand and gently pulls her rebound down for a kiss. Their lips glide together smoothly, Spencer dips her tongue inside Ashley's mouth flicking her top off her lip with the tip of her tongue. Ashley arches her neck to capture Spencer's lips. The blonde teasing her, both a frustration and a turn-on at the same time. She lifts her hips up once and Spencer meets her move. Her body buzzes as she feels a jolt of electricity shoot from her belly to the rest of her body.

Spencer drops her head to kiss down Ashley's neck. Dragging her tongue from her acquaintance's collar bone to the base of her jaw, nipping at it gently. Ashley breathes heavily allowing Spencer to consume her. She bites her bottom lip as Spencer gently lays her body on top of hers, making sure to add pressure between Ashley's legs. Running a hand down Ashley's thigh, Spencer leads it towards the brunette's ass, gripping possessively. Ashley lowers her hands to grab at Spencer's shirt. The blonde lifts her body up a little and allows her article of clothing to be removed. She shivers as Ashley drags her short nails up her back. She mentally hopes that her lover will be just as ferocious as she had been the night before. It only fueled the blonde to perform better.

Spencer finds her way back to Ashley's lips. Before she allows herself to get lost in Spencer she takes a second to tell her what she wants.

"Take me to bed."

Without hesitation Spencer gets to her knees, grabs Ashley by the thighs, wrapping her legs around her. Ashley sits up and allows her body to be lifted into Spencer's lap so the blonde can carry her to the bedroom. She looks down at Spencer's body and can't wait for the girl to work her magic. A part of her is curious though about her tattoos.

"Your tattoos…"

Spencer smirks as she steals a kiss, making sure to be quick about it so she doesn't drop the precious cargo in her arms.

"I promised you'd see them again."

A throaty chuckle makes the blonde clench her lower abdomen. Her wetness forming quickly. The girl in her arms was a turn-on without even trying.

"I know, but I want to know about them."

Spencer stops in her tracks, confused. "Now?"

"Well…"

Standing in the middle of the hallway, Spencer presses Ashley's body against the wall. She pins the brunette their making sure to apply the right amount of pressure in the right area before she asks again. Ashley hisses in pleasure.

"Are you sure?" Spencer reiterates with moxie.

"Maybe later."

"Yeah, definitely later."

With that Spencer whisks Ashley into her bedroom, easing her onto the bed, putting her history of her tattoos at the back of her mind while she lets every idea of what she wants to do to the girl under her at the front.

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed that, looking forward to what you think! Have a good one.


	3. Day 3

**Hey eveyone! Sorry I'm only putting this up now. I meant to do FOF but I figured you'd want another update so here I am to provide one. Guys the reviews are the absolute best. I love them, they fuel the fire, so keep them coming. I'm exhausted so I'll keep this short! Enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.**

 **Day 3**

"Morning." Niko greets cheerily.

Spencer puts her fingers to her lips shushing her roommate. He always was an early bird.

"Rough night?" He asks with a chuckle.

Spencer grunts as she pours herself a cup of coffee. It wasn't rough, it was far from a rough night. She smiles as she replays Ashley's moans in her mind. She swallows the groan threatening to erupt as she feels her body yearn for the brunette. All in all, it was a pretty exhilarating night and Spencer found herself schlepping in only three hours ago. She has really great stamina and Ashley is really taking advantage of it.

She feels Niko creep up behind her and she freezes as he moves her hair. He laughs with pride.

"Nice battle scars."

Spencer tries to look at her reflection in the steel fridge and she groans when she can't get a good look. Niko laughs patting the blonde on the back. She rushes to the bathroom and looks into the mirror. She should be mad, but Ashley's too damn sexy to be mad at. She thinks about how Ashley's lips rested on her neck, how she sucked and licked and Spencer grips the sink to gain composure. She releases a quick breath and dismisses putting on cover-up, running late for work. She walks out of the bathroom and grabs the thermos that Niko prepares for her.

"You're the best, I love you." He winks at her and sends her off. "Oh wait, we still on for tonight?"

"Of course. I love losing my money to you."

Spencer toasts her roommate and opens the door to leave. "Remind the misses," Spencer instructs referring to Stevi.

"Full house tonight." Niko announces and Spencer shouts jubilantly.

She's half-awake for her morning commute. Doing the same motions, bumping into the same people. With as many people as there are in New York City when you have a routine that falls in sync with other people, it's hard not to see those people on a daily basis. Spencer leans against the doors of the train, disregarding the animated suggestion to not do so, and ponders. Seeing the same people but never engaging with them. What exactly does it take for one to be engaged? She thinks about what drew her to Ashley, the conversation from the night before.

 _"_ _Were you watching me?"_

 _"_ _You just…grabbed me."_

Spencer smiles as she remembers how Ashley looked at her. Gentle but sad eyes, a soft and shy smile to match. If their meeting place had been this subway car, would Spencer still have approached her? The writer pulls her little black book from her back pocket and begins to jot down some ideas.

The blonde breezes through her morning with no problems. Still exhausted from last night's activities she goes to the office's kitchen to grab another cup of coffee. As she customizes her drink the editor she reports to comes walking in.

"Spencer…"

The book scout turns around slowly sipping her coffee to make sure it's to her liking. Her brows rise greeting the woman whilst her mouth stays occupied. Spencer swallows quickly the brown liquid burning her throat. She closes her eyes in pain causing her boss to chuckle.

"You could've taken your time Spencer."

The blonde holds her fist to her mouth enduring the minor irritation. She nods slowly realizing the obvious, clearing her throat she gives her attention to her boss, warming her hands on her mug.

"Don't let the muggles keep you down?" She reads and Spencer smiles.

"I have a bit of an obsession with all things Harry Potter." Raising her cup to show her evidence. "How've you been Jess?"

"Great, being patient and waiting on you."

The writer closes her eyes and drops her head. Leaning back against the counter she looks up at her boss that's giving her a chance.

"I know you are, I am so sorry. It's in there…I just…"

"I believe it is, and I'm waiting and I think I've been really patient."

"You have."

"I didn't come in here to harass you about your draft so aggressively." Spencer nods embarrassed that she hasn't come up with anything worth giving in. "With the work you've handed me I know you have an eye for great work and I think you can produce something amazing. So I'm waiting but I won't wait forever."

"Noted." Spencer's eyes fall to the ground and sighs. She looks up as Jess places a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey…don't let the muggles get you down." Spencer coughs up a chuckle.

She watches as her boss leaves the kitchen and drops her head back, letting it hang haphazardly. Mentally wishing that she could turn back time before she ever mentioned that she could write better than some of the nonsense that's come across her desk. As she mentally reprimands herself for sucking on this big opportunity her phone buzzes. She smiles widely hoping it is who she thinks it is. A text message from Stevi telling her to pick up snacks for the poker game tonight. Her face falls a bit disappointed that it isn't Ashley, but Spencer knew what their situation was. She texts her roommate back and leaves the kitchen.

"Bishop I'm leaving early."

"Leaving me here all by my lonesome."

"You'll survive…see you tonight?"

"Will Stevi be there?" Bishop turns very serious, Spencer smirks at her coworker and leans on the wall of his cubicle.

"Why?" She asks in a teasing manner.

"Shut up, you know why."

"Is it because you're in love with her?" He rolls his eyes, adjusting his tie. "You wanna have little DJ babies with her that wear headphones and cry on beat."

He coughs up a laugh trying really hard to stay mad at his friend but fails. "So that's a yes?"

"Yeah well she lives there so…"

"Are you going to embarrass me?"

"Oh definitely…"

"No mercy."

She taps the top of his cubicle before she walks away. "Never."

She leaves the office and makes her way home. She takes advantage of the empty apartment and stares at her laptop. Taking a sip of her wine she pushes away from her desk and walks through her room. Normally wine in the middle of the afternoon is frowned upon. Unless you're a writer, writers can get away with it. It's a rite of passage, just ask Hemingway. She has a déjà vu moment as she thinks about her first night with Ashley. The woman that has infiltrated her mind and burrowed for only God knows how long. She walks into the kitchen and hops onto the counter, swinging her legs. She sips her white wine concentrating hard. She pulls her black book from her back pocket and flips through the pages. She lands on her latest entry and stares off into space. Her phone goes off and she takes her time to answer, not looking at the caller ID she answers in an annoyed manner.

"What?"

"Did I catch you at a bad time?"

Spencer quickly perks and blurts out an apology. "Ash! No, crap, sorry. Try again."

Ashley giggles. "I didn't' talk first, you did."

Spencer groans, the woman on the other line not bothering to stifle her laugh. "I'm off today."

"I think you're doing okay."

Spencer smiles softly. "Thanks, so what's up?"

"I um…listen I'm going to be honest and say I can't stop thinking about the last couple nights."

Spencer smirks, forgetting about her assignment and sipping her wine. "Yeah, it's been pretty great."

"I've been having a really great time with you."

Spencer's heart begins to race, this feels like a breakup but they aren't even together. So why does it feel like it? All they've been doing is sleeping together and it's been amazing. Spencer doesn't want to miss the amazing sex. She isn't ready to give that up. Nor Ashley but it's only been like three days and she can't admit something like that.

"I have too and I feel like there's a 'but' coming."

"There is, however, it's a good but."

"Kind of like yours? Oh!" Spencer shouts in triumph, the brunette on the other line erupting in laughter.

"You're a weirdo."

"Your favorite thing about me but seriously you've got an amazing ass."

Spencer smirks as Ashley stammers to regain herself.

"Thank you Spencer, and I was calling because I want to say that as much as I like all the…"

"Are you in public?" She teases remembering her shyness to saying the word sex.

"Shut up and no I'm in my office."

"Office?"

"Yeah, I had to do some paperwork."

Spencer bites her lip and lets the silence filter over the line. "Do you need some help?" Spencer asks suggestively.

The brunette laughs. "You don't even know what I do or where I work."

"So fix that," Spencer tells Ashley coolly hoping the brunette will relent because she really would like to see her.

Spencer enters her room, already slipping on a pair of her worn in Vans, not waiting for the brunette to answer. A large part of her already certain she'll say yes.

"Fine, I'll text you the address."

Spencer fights a squeal as she grabs her penny board from behind her door. "Great see you in a bit then."

"Looking forward to it." Ashley hangs up and several seconds later, the writer receives a text message containing the address and bolts out of the apartment.

It's a beautiful day and Spencer cruises through the streets of New York, her music flowing through her headphones. She cuts through the traffic and makes her way to Ashley. As she pulls up in front of the brownstone she pulls her earphones out and picks up her board from the sidewalk. She walks up the stairs and reads the name on the golden plaque beside the doorway.

 _The Miller Academy_

Spencer opens up the door and walks through the small foyer into the only open doorway. An older woman with half-moon glasses works at her computer. Spencer smiles gently at the fact that someone still owns half moon spectacles. The woman looks up at Spencer and raises her brows. Spencer looks around nervously forgetting what she was doing in the building.

"Can I help you?" She drawls out slowly.

"Uh, yeah I'm looking for Ashley…"Spencer stops to think of the brunette's last name and realizes she doesn't know. She should probably learn that. "Uhm Ashley, I'm looking for Ashley."

Spencer watches as the older woman points to a set of chairs by the window. A curly haired teenage boy already occupying one of the seats. Spencer just follows the direction of the old lady's hand. She drops into a chair. Putting her board under her feet, she rolls it from side to side as she waits.

"Aren't you a little too old to skateboard?"

Spencer's eyes shift to the annoying teenage boy.

"There's no age limit to skateboarding, but there is for high school, how many times did you get left back?"

Spencer quirks a brow as the boy slouches in his seat. Her head pops up as she hears someone clear their throat. The blonde gulps at the sight in front of her. Ashley with her hair pinned up, dressed in a tight gray skirt, black button down blouse, paired with black pumps standing akimbo.

"Spencer, my office, Corey get back to class, I'd like for you to get through the rest of summer school without seeing you in my office again."

"Yes, ma'am."

Spencer and Corey stand up at the same time. They stare each other down and the brunette clears her throat again, both of them scurry away from each other to their ordered locations. Spencer enters the Ashley's office and looks around. It didn't really feel like Ashley, but then again she didn't really know Ashley. She reaches for one of the brunette's desk toys, and her hand jumps away when Ashley's closes her office door.

She turns around and smiles bashfully. "Hey, so you're a principal?"

Ashley points to the couch. She scowls as she gets pointed to somewhere again. Is talking not allowed in this building?

"I'm the Dean of Discipline."

Spencer groans in pleasure, the brunette chuckles as she pulls her guest towards the couch and takes a seat.

"That's extremely sexy, it goes well with your amazing ass." Spencer comments as she leans back against the arm rest.

"You never stop do you?" Ashley asks with a large smile.

"I could if you want me to."

"No, I don't want you to."

"Good because I don't want to." They share at each other in a disgustingly cute fashion.

"I'm actually really glad you came out. I uhm was trying to share something earlier and you got real cute and distracted me."

Spencer chuckles. "Yeah I do that sometimes, so what is this thing you want to share?"

Ashley crosses her leg and Spencer's eye glances down quickly at Ashley's change in position. This woman is clearly the epitome of sexy. What an extreme change from the woman who was in sweats in Trader Joe's who still made disheveled look sexy.

"I want to get to know the person I've been sleeping with. I know that seems like an odd request because it's been mostly a physical thing and I know being a rebound it's supposed to be void of emotion, but I'm not really like that."

Spencer breathes out a sigh of content. She keeps quiet making sure that Ashley gets to say everything that she needs to. Her eyes are trained on the brunette as she stands up and begins to pace.

"I'm not saying we have to do any coupley stuff mostly because I'm not ready to be emotionally committed to the obligations of a relationship."

Spencer quirks her brow, her lips contort with amusement. Ashley paces back and forth as she continues her spiel. The writer leans back against the sofa and watches as the Dean rambles on. It's curious how someone of such stature and poise loses it when they allow themselves to be vulnerable. Spencer licks her lips in admiration as Ashley stops in her tracks and stands with one hand on her hip.

"Are you even listening?" Attitude laces her question and the writer can't help but chuckle.

"I was and then I stopped." The blonde answers honestly as she stands up and makes her way forward.

"Nice." She releases a laugh and shakes her head. She takes a step back and Spencer tuts, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"Are you moving _away_ from me?"

"You weren't listening," She states and takes another step back.

"So am I in trouble now Dean Ashley?"

"Davies." She corrects.

Spencer moans a little. "Dean Davies." The title rolls off her tongue smoothly.

She smirks as Ashley closes her eyes and regains her cool. The blonde takes a larger step forward, minimizing the gap between them.

"Ms…" Ashley starts.

"Carlin."

"Ms. Carlin, when I speak, you listen." Her tone is authoritative. She rests against her desk, half sitting on the edge of the desk. She crosses her arms across her chest, daring Spencer to make a move. Spencer doesn't hesitate to line up their hips, leaning her body forward, placing her hands on either side of Ashley.

"I think that you need to be a little more…" Spencer presses into Ashley seductively, "lenient."

The brunette releases a guttural moan, she swallows nervously. They stare into each other's eyes. Ashley finds her courage, answering her rebound.

"Or you just need to follow orders more closely."

"I'll do whatever you want…just this once." She adds on quickly.

"Kiss me."

Spencer obeys easily, connecting their lips. She hungrily devours Ashley and the brunette buries her hands in Spencer's hair. Spencer bites on Ashley's bottom lip, tugging on it gently. She removes her hands from the desk, gripping her hips tightly, sliding Ashley onto her desk. A stack of papers crash onto the floor, a pen holder falls flat against the desk and rolls over the edge. Its contents following the container. Ashley pulls back resting her forehead against Spencer's. Puffs of warm breath hit Spencer's lips, she steals another kiss unable to help herself.

The blonde steps back rolling her shoulders trying to settle the uproar of hormones. Ashley sits on her desk pouting.

"Don't give me that face, Spectacle Annie out there will most certainly hear you if I do what I'm thinking right now, and on a desk no less." Spencer began to pace this time.

Ashley erupts in a fit of giggles. "That's Nancy."

"Huh, well Nancy's got sass and I guarantee that you won't live down whatever happens in this office."

Ashley smirks, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth as she cocks her head to the side. She analyzes the blonde as she continues to relax the rest of her body.

"You're pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Send Nancy to lunch and I'll show you why." Spencer counters and stares at the brunette, waiting for her to make a move.

She takes a minute to mull over the idea and sighs in defeat. "We can't but I want to."

Spencer shrugs then begins pacing again. "So you called me over here just to talk?"

Spencer isn't trying to insult the very hot dean as she crosses her legs, leaning further onto the desk. She swipes away a few pencils that scattered from earlier activities.

"That was my original intention yes, however, you stopped listening and that's how we got here."

"I recall the events."

"You also never told me what you thought about what you did hear."

"Ash I told you whatever you want to do I'm cool with, you're overthinking things."

"Your nonchalance makes me uncomfortable," Ashley confesses, sitting up straight, dropping her head a bit.

Spencer slowly makes her way toward Ashley, placing her hand on her propped up thigh. She gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Why?"

"I don't know what you're thinking."

"I don't think much." Spencer jokes with a small chuckle.

"I believe you think more than you let on."

"I can say the same for you. Look at me." Spencer orders gently Ashley doesn't hesitate to do so. "You can know anything you want about me, I don't have anything to hide. I know what this is and I know what you want it to be and I'm going to be honest and tell you that I'm hoping it doesn't end but wouldn't guilt you if it did. It's easy, it's fun, and it's with you. It doesn't need anything else."

Vulnerable green eyes look into reassuring blue ones. She places both her hands on Spencer's face pulling her closer.

"Thank you." She places a grateful kiss on the blonde's lips. "You're exactly what I need right now."

"Glad to be of service." Spencer looks around the office and decides that she needs a change of scenery. "You want to get out of here?"

Ashley smirks and nods in acceptance.

Ashley groans as gentle kisses float down her back. She buries her face deeper into Spencer's pillow. It smells like the blonde and it's the greatest smell in the world. She inhales deeply and intakes a sharp breath at the gentle nip on her lower back. Spencer reclaims her spot next to Ashley, leaning on her elbow, resting her head in her palm. She trails her fingers up and down the middle of Ashley's back.

"I've never had an afternoon delight," Ashley confesses as she turns onto her back. She raises the sheets over her bare chest and grabs Spencer's hand kissing the tips of her fingertips.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Ashley's mouth hangs open, insulted. "That hurts."

Spencer laughs and shakes her head. "I'm just saying I think that you weren't that big of a risk taker, am I wrong?"

"Yes."

"So tell me a secret about yourself, in light of getting to know each other."

Ashley chews on her bottom lip while she thinks. "I was in a rock band in college."

Spencer's eyes widened in shock. "Shut up."

Ashley nods. "Yeah, we were pretty popular too, toured a couple of other universities in a few other states. A lot of the party schools."

"What did you play?"

"Drums."

"You just keep getting sexier."

Ashley laughs loudly. "We were called 'College Dropout', the name extremely ironic since a lot of the money we made paid for our tuition."

They share a laugh and Spencer shakes her head. "Reckless and rational."

"Probably a better band name. So you're turn. Tell me a secret."

Spencer falls onto her back, making a raspberry noise. "Let's see…what's worth telling. Ah okay… so for fun, I learned to read brail."

"What!" Ashley asks in complete shock. Spencer laughs.

"Yeah, I mean I already love to read, and I had a friend in high school who was blind and I just asked her how it was like to read braille and she told me to try for myself. So she taught me, and it literally is a whole different experience. It's like your imagination is taken into another dimension. I feel more involved in the story when I physically feel it."

Ashley stares at the blonde admiringly. "That is honestly the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

Spencer blushes pulling the blankets to cover her face. She feels Ashley grip them and pull the opposite direction.

"I'm glad you found me."

Spencer leans her head up for a kiss but before they connect she whispers. "Me too."

They get lost in one another, entering a new level of who they are and what they are. Neither of them taking into consideration what any of it meant, neither of them caring.

A soft knock jolts Spencer awake, she turns over making sure Ashley is still asleep. The brunette snoring lightly clearly tuckered out. Spencer kisses her cheek softly and moves out of the bed carefully. She pulls on a pair of shorts and finds a shirt pulling it on smoothly. She answers the door, only letting in a small crack to see who it is. She smiles sleepily as Stevi holds a beer up.

"Everyone will be here in about a half hour." Spencer drops her head forgetting about the weekly poker game. "Should I count you out for tonight?"

"No, it's cool. Just give me some time to get ready." Spencer takes the beer and tips it in Stevi's direction as a thank you. Her roommate winks at her and walks away.

Spencer walks over to the sleeping brunette and gently wakes her. She stirs and exhales slowly, Spencer turns on a lamp, the dim light filling the room enough to illuminate but not overpower.

"What time is it?" Ashley asks as she sits up, rubbing her eyes.

"Almost seven." Spencer offers Ashley and she smiles taking the bottle.

"We share drinks now?" She asks before taking a sip.

"Well I mean I eat…"

Ashley groans threateningly, a mouthful of beer, handing the blonde back the bottle. She just laughs as she stands up and grabs a shirt from her dresser, she offers it to Ashley.

"I have some friends coming over to play poker, I think you should join us."

Ashley falls quiet and reaches for her own shirt. "I think I should just go. Meeting friends…is coupley."

Spencer's arms dropped down in defeat and she just nods. "Alright, no problem. Want me to walk you home?"

Ashley smiles sadly, shaking her head. "No, I'll be fine." She gets out of the bed and begins to get dressed. "Spencer…"

Spencer waves a dismissive hand. "No need to discuss it further Ashley. We're good."

Ashley just nods and quickly gets dressed, hiding her face from Spencer's. The blonde reaches out for her and pulls the now fully clothed dean close.

"We're good." She reiterates, Ashley just nods and drops her shoulders. Spencer kisses her softly and watches as the dean leaves her room. She drops back onto the bed and finishes the last of her beer. She doesn't let the disappointment consume her as she mentally prepares to win all her friends' money.


	4. Day 4

**Hey everyone, Happy Thanksgiving! So here's an update to enjoy with your turkey. I am loving these reviews I don't think you guys understand just how much. Please keep them coming and I am so grateful to each one of you for taking the time to read this. I'll forever love these two characters. To answer the questions yes I carry around a little black book lol. I'm really glad you are all liking Dean Davies, I was thinking what would be a really sexy profession. Still lacking on FOF I'm so sorry. I'm doing a ton of different things so forgive me but I do intend on doing one. Enjoy and let me know what ya'll think. Thanks for reading!**

 **Day 4**

Spencer takes another sip of beer as she counts her winnings. Stevi stares hard at her friend and tries her best not to scowl.

"Don't look at me that way. I give a disclaimer every time we play."

"You think we'd know better by now," Stevi complains as she gets up from the stowaway poker table and begins to clean up. "I ran into your girl, she's beautiful."

Spencer grunts as she reaches the end of her stack of money. She folds the money and slips it into her back pocket as she helps her friend with the mess that was made. Niko already in bed having to get up in a few hours to start his shift. Spencer dumps the empty beer bottles in the trash and listens to Stevi while she rambles on about Ashley. The time already a quarter to one. Her ears perk up when she hears a familiar name that isn't Ashley's.

"So what's his deal?"

"Bishop?"

"Yeah, he's kind of cute."

"Yeah, he is. You interested?"

"Are you?"

Spencer's head jerks back as she tries to understand as to how the conversation took this turn. "In Bishop!"

"No, in the girl who couldn't run out of here fast enough."

Spencer rolls her eyes. "If we talk about her the conversation will be cut real short."

"Come on Spence, just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. We're just sleeping together."

"Yeah that's obvious but I'm asking if you like her."

"I don't know, we just met the other day. It's possible to sleep with someone and not develop feelings."

"Yeah but I don't think that's the case."

"Doesn't matter what the case is Stevi, the reality of it all is that I'm just sleeping with her. That's all."

"Is that all you want?"

"Yeah, it is." They stare each other down and Stevi brushes her bangs from her forehead and nods as she passes by and gives the blonde a pat on the shoulder.

"Get to bed, I'll finish up out here."

Spencer whispers out a thank you as she heads to her bedroom. She closes the door gently behind her. She stares at the ruffled sheets and smiles as she pictures Ashley tangled in them again. An idea hits her and she pulls her chair away from her desk, and effortlessly begins to write.

Her alarm goes off and she ignores the buzzing and continues to write. She takes advantage of her new wave of ideas, she shouts for Stevi and the girl groggily comes into the bedroom. She attempts to fall onto Spencer's bed.

"I wouldn't if I were you, had lots of sex in it hadn't changed the sheets yet."

Stevi whines as she drops her arms over Spencer's shoulders, and nuzzles her face into her neck. She tries to fall asleep again.

"Can you call Bishop and tell him I'm not coming in today. I have too many ideas to be bombarded by the ideas of anyone else."

"I don't have his number."

"Use my phone and then you can talk him about the fact that you're into him."

Stevi gets up and slaps Spencer in the face for her smart comment. She reaches for Spencer's phone.

"Uh, Spence. You've got a ton of missed calls and texts from Ashley."

Spencer fights the urge to take her eyes away from the screen. She shakes her head. "Can't right now, just do me the favor. I'm afraid if…"

Stevi places a hand to cease her roommate's unnecessary explanation, Spencer types away. She smirks as she overhears her roommate flirting with her coworker. Spencer laughs as Stevi walks out with her phone and the blonde is too busy writing away to shout back at her friend a reminder that the phone isn't hers to whisk off.

She loses herself in what she loves to do. Page after page she courses through, the plot unfolding as her fingers move faster. She isn't sure what's come over her, but she's loving it. She grunts in appreciation of the work that's unfolding at her fingertips. It isn't until her stomach starts to growl does she realize how much time has passed. She finishes her thought and pushes her chair away from her desk. She stares at the words on the screen and fights the urge to belittle the work that she's done.

Spencer walks away from her computer and saunters into the kitchen. Rifling through the fridge, she grabs the dressings to make a salmon and cream cheese bagel. Her thoughts wander to her story as she waits for her bagel to finish. A knock at her door brings her from the depths of her mind. Her brows furrow as she tries to figure out who could be at the knocking.

She opens the door and she fights with her conscience not to have an internal debate.

"Are you mad at me or something?" Ashley's voice wavers between anger and sadness.

"What?" Confusion is evident and Ashley sighs and scratches her forehead. She paces in the stairwell aggravated.

"I've called and texted, and you haven't answered."

"Oh…sorry. I've been busy." Spencer answers honestly dismissing the fact that it sounds made up. She recalls Stevi mentioning that the brunette had called and texted earlier but was caught up in her work.

"Doing what?" Ashley asks harshly not believing her.

Spencer becomes defensive. "First of all, you came here. I didn't invite you, and despite what I may have portrayed I do have other things I care about, so yes I was busy." As soon as it came, it went. Her minor display of anger dissipated. Ashley looks at the blonde shocked. Spencer sighs and opens the door wider. "I'm sorry if I came off strong, please come in."

Ashley hesitates to step inside. She looks like a little puppy that's just been kicked.

"Please?" Spencer offers more sweetly. The brunette nods and steps into the apartment. Spencer closes the door behind her surprised guest and makes her way toward the kitchen. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

Spencer just nods and they stay silent, it's usually comfortable between them, but this time it's awkward. Spencer takes the freshly toasted bagel from the toaster, adding the cream cheese and slices of salmon. Ashley sits on a barstool at the wood island that rests in the middle of the kitchen. Spencer slides the bagel across the island and turns to make her own sandwich.

"So why would I be mad at you?"

"Because of last night?"

"What happened last night?" Spencer asks feigning ignorance but putting on her best face to show that it hadn't bothered her. Even if it had a little bit.

"I kind of bolted out of here."

"So you think I'm mad because you left?" Spencer licks some cream cheese off her thumb.

"Because I declined your invitation."

"Oh, that? You were better off. I cleaned everyone out last night." Spencer laughs before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"So you weren't mad?"

Spencer shakes her head chewing.

"Just busy?"

She nods.

"I'm making this complicated aren't I?"

Spencer nods again then takes another bite of her bagel. "Why aren't you at school?"

"Principal's in today, didn't need to be. Why aren't you at work?"

"Personal day…I was writing."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you. Do you want me to go?"

"No, you can stay your company is always welcome, even when I don't invite you." She finishes with a smirk, Ashley blushes and takes another bite of her sandwich. She misses the look of admiration coming from Spencer, keeping her eyes down still a little embarrassed for barging in on the blonde.

Spencer walks around the island and gently places a kiss on Ashley's temple.

"Make yourself comfortable. I'll be right out."

Spencer gathers her things from her room and makes her way toward the living room. Ashley sat on the couch looking around curiously. Framed movie posters, game systems with their controls sprawled about. A couple of bike wheels in the corner, a fully stocked black bookcase with a second one half full. A hammock chair by the window with an ottoman a couple of feet away from it. Ashley can see the personalities of the roommates in this room. It all came together, a perfect balance, neither one overpowering the other.

"Have you all lived together for long?"

Spencer pads barefoot across the hardwood floor, making her way around the couch and sits on the big armchair, keeping a relative distance from Ashley. She glances up at Ashley, trying to hide her smirk. She can see the Dean pout.

"For about six years, almost seven."

"You don't want to live alone?" Ashley asks, turning to face Spencer.

Spencer just shrugs as she looks over her work from earlier. "Not that I don't want to. I just haven't felt the inclination to go anywhere else. We all have such weird schedules, me with my obsession of being at work all day, Stevi working as a DJ at night and passing out all day, and Niko is out from before sunrise and checking in at different hours every day. So really we don't see as much of each other as you would think. That's kind of why we have weekly poker games, we're a weird family."

"I think that's sweet."

"It can be, but we can get on each other's nerves." Spencer focuses back at her screen and starts to type again.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

The blonde looks up, she lifts her legs, crosses them at the ankles and rests them on the coffee table across from her. "Do you want to go?" Ashley just shakes her head. "Then don't. You can do whatever you like."

There's an inflection in Spencer's voice and she chuckles when Ashley bites her bottom lip for a quick second then clears her throat. She stands up and walks past Spencer, dragging her fingers up Spencer's arm. The blonde shivers, the brunette chuckles as she makes her way towards the bookcase.

"What's your favorite book?"

"Don't have one," Spencer answers absentmindedly.

"Seriously."

"Uh huh." She keeps typing feverishly.

Ashley comes back with a book in hand and sits back down. "I find that hard to believe Spence."

"I don't have one because I can't pick one. I love each one for different reasons. I have books I hate, not so much one specific one I love. What'd you pick?"

"Orwell's 1984, it's on the kids' reading list this summer, and I hate to admit that I haven't read it."

"Wow, a heavy book for teens. I had to read it three times just to figure out what the hell was going on. It's not even the book itself that's difficult to get its the…"

"Shush let me read." Ashley playfully chastises making her friend with benefits smile.

They stare at each other for a moment before they focus on their separate activities. They both get lost, for once, given their brief history, not in each other.

"What?" Ashley shouts in confusion.

"I told you," Spencer says with a laugh as she hits the backspace key, erasing the last seven pages she just wrote.

"Seriously, what?" Ashley asks as she turns back the last twenty pages.

Hours had passed, the longest amount of time they spent together without touching one another. Spencer erupts in laughter as she places her laptop on the table and stands up stretching. Her joints cracking, groaning in pleasure.

Spencer stares at the woman on her couch and her desire grows with every passing second. Spencer even found the way she turns the page sexy. She rolls her eyes at herself, acting like a horny teenager.

"Orwell's got issues." Ashley comments annoyed flipping to the next page. Spencer gently grips the book and pulls it from Ashley's grasp. "I was reading that."

Spencer just nods as she tosses the book aside, then straddles Ashley's lap.

"I think I can be more entertaining than Orwell."

"Goodness, I hope so." Ashley quips before Spencer captures her lips.

The brunette slips her hands under Spencer's shirt, gently scratching her lower back. Spencer moans as feels the brunette slip her tongue into her mouth. There's a different vibe this time. It's usually Spencer that's the aggressive one. Ashley's been more a pillow queen, not that the blonde minded at all. In fact, she is there really to please Ashley more than Ashley pleasing her. It seems though that in this moment, this is the best way to please Ashley, letting her take the reins instead of the other way around.

Ashley grips Spencer's hips pulling her impossibly closer. The writer pulls away breathless.

"We could always go back to…"Spencer tries to joke, but the gentle bite on her neck stops her teasing.

"Shut it," She orders as she begins to pull Spencer's shirt up.

"Honey, what's for dinner?" Stevi asks with a yawn as she strolls out of her room.

Ashley freezes and Spencer acts as if the position she's in is all natural. "Sorry dear, I didn't start dinner yet."

Ashley clears her throat. The blonde looks down at her and tries to hide her smile. She's clearly embarrassed. Spencer pulls down her shirt and rolls onto the couch. She pats Ashley's thigh and whispers to meet her in her room. Ashley tries to make a beeline for Spencer's bedroom but is stopped by her roommate.

"Stevi, leave her alone." She groans as she stands up.

"I'm not doing nothing." She defends then looks at Ashley.

Spencer makes her way to Ashley and gently shoves the woman in the direction of her bedroom.

"Its fine…"Ashley mumbles shyly. She holds her hand out to shake Stevi's.

"See? She's fine." Stevi delivers in a mocking tone.

Ashley smiles sheepishly as she feels Spencer press behind her protectively.

"So…"Stevi leaves her sentence hanging in the air waiting for the brunette to catch on.

"Ashley," She informs.

"Ashley, it's so nice to meet you, will you be joining us for dinner? Spencer's an amazing cook."

The blonde's eyes widen in horror. This is breaking all the rules they never took the time to discuss. She tries to send a message to her roommate in ocular fashion, but the DJ blatantly ignores it as she forces herself to keep her eyes on their guest.

"Is she now?" Ashley turns to look at the woman. "Were you ever gonna offer to cook me dinner?"

"Didn't want to do anything too coupley." She answers with a wink stepping away from the brunette making her way toward the kitchen.

"What do you want dear?"

"Anything you want to make me sweetheart?" Stevi replies nodding her head toward the kitchen.

Ashley looks at the two roommates suspiciously, not understanding their inside joke. She grabs the stool she sat on earlier. She watches the two of them interact as they move through the kitchen rhythmically. Stevi hands Spencer ingredients she needs for dinner while the blonde preps all her cookware. Stevi walks into the living room and connects her laptop to the stereo and turns on her newest mix. Spencer begins to nod her head to the beat.

"I like this." She compliments and her eyes flick towards Ashley, she keeps her eyes on Spencer's hands while she chops a pepper. Spencer smirks. "What?"

"You have talented hands," Ashley answers flirtatiously, blushing a bit.

Spencer stops chopping and throws her head back laughing. Stevi comes into the kitchen again and stands next to Spencer as she preps for dinner. She leans in close and whispers for only her roommate to hear.

"She likes you."

Spencer just nods, pretending her roommate's topic of conversation didn't make her uncomfortable. The presence of emotions between she and Ashley have been extremely limited. Stevi isn't helping by defining an ambiguous relationship. Things were fine as is. She turns to look at her roommate, giving her a glare that only the DJ would be able to decipher. Stevi backs away slowly points to the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower so I can jet once I eat."

"Good idea." Spencer agrees in a subtle yet threatening tone.

"Ashley." Stevi bows her head and bolts towards the bathroom.

The brunette chuckles and rests her chin in her palm. "So what's the deal with you two?"

"Stevi and me?" Spencer asks wanting to be completely sure of what her sex buddy was implying.

Ashley just nods and the blonde makes a face of disgust. 'Gross' is all she says before she grabs a fresh yellow pepper and chops away.

"So never?"

"Never…why?" Ashley just shrugs at Spencer's question. "Jealous?" This time, the brunette quirks a brow. "It's alright if you were, I'd find it extremely attractive."

"Jealousy is attractive?"

"Oh yeah. It protrudes a possessive quality. It's nice to know that you're wanted." Spencer puts the knife down and walks around the table. She stands behind Ashley, pressing into her back. She lowers her head and whispers into her ear. "So…do you want me?"

Ashley feels every hair on her body stand. She doesn't answer verbally, it takes everything in her to not moan. She turns in her seat and is quickly met with Spencer's lips. The blonde turns the rest of her body. Ashley slides her arms around Spencer's neck. Spencer takes a step closer, knocking into the stool. The legs scratch against the floor, the screech echoes through the kitchen. Ashley buries her fingers in Spencer's blonde hair pulling her face closer. Biting her bottom lip, Spencer smiles at the gestures. It's possessive, Ashley was jealous. Spencer pulls away slowly, chuckling quietly at the brunette's whimper.

"I'll take that as a yes." The writer comments as she pulls her swollen bottom lip into her mouth and backs away from her dinner guest.

She walks back towards her cooking station and begins her interrupted process.

"Do you want to know why I stayed?"

"For dinner?"

Ashley nods, resting her elbows on the island, leaning forward. Spencer shrugs as she drops the knife and pulls her hair back into a messy bun.

"I mean, I said whatever you want to do is fine with me. I'm not going to complicate things forcing out an explanation because you had a change of heart. I enjoy you so I'm glad to spend whatever time I can with you."

"You enjoy me?"

"Mhm."

Ashley's brows rise a few centimeters up her forehead. The facial expression hinting towards the possible sexual implication. Spencer smiles.

"I don't mean solely in that aspect although it is a major plus. I just…enjoy you." She repeats not entirely sure how else to explain. Like was too particular a word. There's no need for Stevi's unnecessary comment to float in the trenches of her mind.

"Well, I enjoy you too." Ashley mumbles playing with a rogue seed that rebelliously flew from the knife when Spencer cut out the core of the vegetable. "Thank you."

"For what?" Spencer tilts her head to the side.

"For letting me do whatever I want and not making me feel guilty about it."

Spencer stops chopping. She rests her hands on the countertop.

"Ashley…" The brunette looks up, her eyes glassy as she fights back threatening tears. She quickly drops her head again refusing to lose her cool in front of Spencer.

Spencer wants to take a step forward but knows that if she were to console the brunette it would hurt and not help. She just waits patiently as Ashley sniffles and blots her eyes. She waves the blonde away not wanting to bring any unnecessary attention on herself. Once she looks up her heart sinks a little as she sees the blonde smiling gently at her.

"How about you chop some onions so we can blame the tears on something else?"

Ashley stands up wordlessly, makes her way over the Spencer and takes the offered knife. She kisses Spencer gently in appreciation and helps the blonde cook dinner.

Stevi leans back in her chair and throws her napkin on her plate. "Spence you outdid yourself."

Spencer tilts her wine glass in her roommate's direction. "Ashley chopped the onions," She announces proudly.

"Those were the best chopped onions I've ever eaten Ashley." Niko compliments as he sips his beer.

She giggles as she dabs at her mouth. "I think the entire meal Spencer cooked complimented them just right."

Spencer smiles widely holding her wine glass to her lips. She stares at the brunette as she jokes with her roommates. The brunette didn't want to meet friends, it was too coupley, but now she's sitting joking with them at the dinner table. They were floating at her pace. Floating because moving in a specific direction meant they had a particular destination. They don't. So they're floating and just enjoying one another, not worrying about where they may land.

"So Ashley you should come out to the club tonight that I'm spinning at."

"Uh…" She throws a glance at Spencer as if she needs permission to go anywhere. Everyone's focus turns to Spencer and she slumps in her seat.

"Why's everyone looking at me?"

"You're the adult," Stevi answers with a shrug. She grabs all the empty plates and leaves before the air can become more awkward.

"Am not!" Spencer shouts in horror.

"You adult the best between the three of us Spence."

She points threateningly at her roommate. He snickers and stands up walking into the kitchen to help clean up. Ashley stands to help, but Spencer gives her a look and she quickly sits back down.

"See," Stevi says as she comes back to pick up the extra dishes. Spencer points a threatening finger at her, she just raises her hands in defense. "Sorry, mom."

The blonde shakes her head as she finishes her glass of wine and stands up taking Ashley's empty glass. She kisses the brunette on top of the head.

"We can go if you want."

She walks away not really giving the brunette a chance to give an answer. She can feel her green eyes bore into her back. She turns, pulling her lip into her mouth.

"You checking me out?"

Ashley bites her lips and nods. "Just wondering if you can dance."

"Oh, she can dance," Niko states impressed. Cleaning up the rest of the mess.

Spencer throws a wink at the brunette as she continues into the kitchen. She stares at Stevi giving her a threatening look. She mouths 'stop' and Stevi only raises her eyebrows in excitement. She places the dishes in the sink. She feels arms encircle her waist.

"So will you show me your moves?"

"I thought I had?" Spencer asks chuckling softly. She taps on Ashley's arms, asking nonverbally for her to let go.

"I feel like you've got so many more tricks up your sleeve."

"I do…and I'll pick you up in a couple hours?"

"Sounds good…thanks for dinner. They were right, you are amazing."

"At cooking?"

"At everything," She states backing away from the blonde and heading towards the door.


	5. Day 5

I honestly am so overwhelmed by the response for this story, with the fandom dwindling as slowly as it is, you all are definitely loyal to them. I'm debating on an epilogue...Nah I'm lying I already see one, it won't be quite as expected, but I'm hoping you still enjoy it nonetheless. Also, the whole green eyes thing is hilarious, it's really not that serious. There's no hidden meaning behind it. I know she has brown eyes on the show, I just wanted to make Ashley have green eyes. Okay, my rant is too long. If you have any questions feel free to ask them or just PM..I'm much faster at that than FOF clearly since I still haven't done them. Forgive me guys. I intend on responding to you. I just want to get these chapters up because I have plans for this story and getting it done is one of them. So thanks so much for reading. I really appreciate everyone who favorites, follows, and reviews. Please keep them coming. They make my day. Enough from me...here's Day 5...Enjoy!

* * *

 **Day 5**

Spencer knocks on Ashley's door and leans against the frame, waiting for the brunette to answer. It doesn't take long before the door flies open and the brunette stands there with a perky smile on her face.

"Well long time no see," The blonde jokes, she rolls her eyes at herself, at the lack of hilarity in it.

"Hey, I'm almost ready, come in."

Spencer walks in after her invitation and strides curiously through the apartment. Every time she comes into Ashley's home, she's more and more packed away. She looks at some pictures that sit perfectly angled on a mantelpiece. She smiles at the family photos, getting a sneak peek to a different side of the brunette. Ashley has a distinct smile. The way her nose crinkles a bit and her eyes narrow as she focuses on the very thing making her beam. Spencer picks up a picture of Ashley, she grazes her thumb over the Dean's face. She turns slowly as Ashley clears her throat. She places the picture back onto the mantle.

"Whatcha doing?" She asks cheekily. Spencer giggles and rubs the back of her neck nervously.

She points back at the row of pictures and mumbles something that sounds like the word 'nothing.' Ashley giggles walking over to the mantle.

"That's me and my sister in Vegas last year for her birthday. That's my niece, she's three and is scary smart. Like she should be tested smart."

Ashley breathes out a laugh as she attempts to go to the next photo. She's cut off by Spencer grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for a kiss. Ashley moans into the gesture stumbling into the blonde's body. Spencer snakes an arm around her lower back, pulling her impossibly closer. The brunette buries her fingers in Spencer's blonde wavy hair. Gently rubbing her scalp, she pulls back and buries her face in Spencer's neck inhaling her scent.

"You're intoxicating." Ashley comments melting into Spencer's embrace. Everything in her head is telling her to run. This is way too much, way too soon. However, Spencer's really comfortable. She's funny, smart, gorgeous, an amazing lover and there's more things, but Ashley's head is too fuzzy to express them.

Ashley smiles at the gentle kiss against her temple. She steps away from Spencer's embrace.

"I want to tell you why I stayed for dinner." Ashley starts.

"You don't have to Ashley. This isn't something where you have to constantly explain yourself." She tries to continue but Ashley stops her.

"I like this…I like us. I just didn't want to get too attached to other things or people should this end abruptly."

Spencer licks her lips, crossing her arms over her chest. She looks down for a moment, her eyes flick upward to look at the nervous brunette. She hadn't thought of anything ending, it had all just started.

Ashley continues, "I'm sorry if I'm overthinking things and…"Spencer raises her hand cutting the brunette's speech off.

"Ashley, what have I told you about us?" She quirks a brow and smiles softly.

"That it's whatever I want it to be."

Spencer nods placing her hands on either side of Ashley's face.

"Exactly, stop stressing okay? I like us too, by the way. A lot. If the sex should end abruptly. I hope that our getting to know each other doesn't." Spencer confesses.

She hasn't even started to drink yet and she vomiting truth left and right. Get a grip Carlin.

"Me too."

Spencer nods once and gives the brunette a chaste kiss. "Let's go, yeah?"

Green stare into blue. "How early do we have to be there?"

Spencer smirks and shrugs. "We've got some time to kill."

Ashley giggles as Spencer launches toward her, gently biting her neck playfully. Spencer carefully guides the brunette toward the couch. Ashley pulls the blonde onto her lap and leans up to kiss her.

"This is my favorite part of the day." Spencer quips before completing the gesture.

Ashley stands close to her…would she be a date? No, no…it's a group hang? What the hell is this exactly? The walls outside of the club are shaking as the music booms against them. Spencer pulls Ashley passed the long line. She smiles with pride at how popular Stevi has gotten. She's gotten a great following and hasn't let any of it get to her head. She walks up to her bouncer.

"Hey, Bruno. What's going on man?" Spencer gives the large black bouncer a big hug. One hand still connected to Ashley's.

"Spencer, where the hell you been?" His giant hearty laugh booms as loud as the music inside.

"Working, you know how it goes."

"Whose this gorgeous specimen" He leans to the side a bit to get a better glimpse of Ashley.

"Don't say specimen bro it's weird and this is Ashley. She's with me."

Ashley just smiles bashfully wiggling her fingers pathetically in a bashful wave. She's with Spencer. _With_ Spencer…like with Spencer or just with Spencer. Ashley's mind couldn't stop racing. She shouldn't be thinking things like this. It's only been a few months since her girlfriend…ex-girlfriend. The heartbreak had been extremely suffocating, until that morning at Trader Joe's. Granted it's still an issue. What Spencer doesn't know is that before they met Ashley spent most of her time crying. The company has been amazing but she knows that she needs to deal with her feelings. Right now though, she just wants to deal with Spencer. She gets out of her head when Spencer pulls her inside. Bruno instructs them to be safe and have a good time.

They walked through the doors and hearing became a bit of a challenge. Stevi really liked to blow the roof off the house. Ashley just keeps close to the blonde as she walks closer to the bar.

"Drink?" She feels Spencer's lips brush against the shell of her ear. She shivers even though it's extremely hot in there. Ashley just nods.

Spencer orders for them both. Ashley takes in her surroundings, she catches Stevi up high in the DJ booth, the stereotypical look of the headphones around her neck. She scratches the board and she smiles at the possibility of a new friend. She jumps a little at the chilled glass on her neck. She smiles at Spencer as she takes the shot out of her hand. They toast one another before tossing the drink back. Ashley feels the liquid sting her throat then warm the rest of her body as it travels down. Spencer takes the empty glass from the brunette's and leaves them at the bar.

"Let's dance." Spencer orders as she grabs the brunette's hand again and leads her to the dancefloor.

Ashley likes being in this world with Spencer. She hasn't been a part of it since she graduated college. Granted seven years isn't that long ago it feels like ages since Ashley's been in the club scene. She follows the blonde's lead, letting herself be pulled deeper into the crowd. Spencer grabs the brunette close and begins to sway her hips to the beat to the music.

Ashley pushes her lips up, impressed with Spencer's moves. Niko was right. She indeed can dance. The beat drops and the crowd goes wild, including Spencer as she jumps up in sync with the rest of the crowd. Ashley looks a little hesitant to do the same. Spencer settles down and gently kisses the brunette. She leans in to whisper into Ashley's ear. Making sure she speaks loud enough for the brunette to get the message.

"Let go, babe." Is all the blonde says and it's like a switch goes off in Ashley. She breathes out a gentle laugh and nods as she jumps up with the rest of the crowd. Stevi had been on fire as she mixes two songs that wouldn't normally be thought to sound good together. However, Stevi had an ear for these sort of things. Ashley throws her hand up in the air, smirking as Spencer's hands grip her hips.

The heat from the liquor and the rest of her bodies that surround them brought Ashley to a whole other level. She turns in Spencer's arms and leans her forehead against Spencer's. Spencer captures her lips lustfully. Their embrace stopped by the drunken stumbling of another club goer. Spencer catches Ashley from falling and pushes the people away from Ashley. Spencer guides the brunette to a more secure area.

She does her best to check out the brunette in the very dark club. Ashley smirks as Spencer becomes frantic.

"Are you okay?" She shouts. Ashley just nods slipping her hand into Spencer's guiding her to some empty barstools.

Ashley waves the bartender down and grabs them another pair of drinks. They get serviced and Ashley hands a drink to the blonde. Spencer just sips her beer staring at the brunette. Observing her. Ashley gently pushes Spencer's face to look in the other direction. Spencer quickly turns her face kissing the inside of Ashley's palm. Ashley smiles and looks around shyly. She's grateful for the dark atmosphere or else the blonde would see her blushing. Ashley's eyes drift through the crowd and her face falls. She quickly sobers up as the woman makes her way over. Spencer catches the change in Ashley's demeanor, she turns her head in the direction Ashley is looking. Even in this light Spencer can tell that Ashley's face had gone pale. It doesn't take her long to figure out why she's reacting the way she is as the woman pushes past the crowd to get closer, a girl linked to her hand much like Ashley had been linked to Spencer's only several minutes later. Spencer quickly stands up and jumps in front of Ashley. She places her hands on either side of Ashley's face. The brunette's tense body softens only a little.

"You want to get out of here?" She shouts but it falls on deaf ears.

Spencer searches Ashley's eyes and she can see the heartbreak replaying in her eyes. Spencer swallows the lump in her throat. She's not even sure why the lump is there. It's like Spencer absorbed a minuscule amount of Ashley's sadness. Definitely minuscule because whatever Ashley's carrying in her right now is so heavy and is the only reason she's not answering the blonde right now. The tears well up in her eyes as she looks up into the safe blue ones. At least they seem safe.

"Ashley, talk to me," Spencer orders her voice confident and assuring.

"Ashley? I thought that was you," The woman shouts doing her best to be heard above Stevi's mixing.

Spencer becomes defensive. It's an instinct that she's not used to with someone so new. Possessive, protective, and primal. She stands between the brunette and the brunette's ex. She feels Ashley lean her forehead against her back, gripping her hip from behind.

"Can I help you?" Spencer asks with her New York attitude. She learned quickly and only releases it in necessary circumstances. Like the times, she's at the laundromat and someone tries to steal the dryer. Also the times when she walks across the streets and she needs to shout at taxi cabs for blocking her from getting to point B.

She feels the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as the woman across from her smirks. She holds her hand out and the blonde looks at it like it's something disgusting.

"I'm Heather," She introduces loudly making sure she's heard the first time. She flicks her short jet black hair out of her eyes. Her plaything keeps quiet, probably ordered to, Spencer muses.

"Okay?" Spencer says in a fashion like she waiting for the part where she's supposed to care.

Heather just laughs, trying to sidestep the blonde to get a better look at the hiding Dean.

"Ashley come on, we're both adults. Can't we just greet each other like civilized human beings?"

The grip around Spencer's waist tightens.

"I think you should go."

"Ashley?" Heather insists.

Spencer opens her mouth to say something but stops when she feels Ashley stand up.

"I don't have anything to say to you, and for you to think that I'd be willing to talk to you while you've got your trashy girlfriend tied to you only proves to me that you did me a favor," Ashley shouts, releasing every bit of anger and hurt she's been holding inside since the breakup.

She storms away from the scene leaving Spencer with a very shocked ex-girlfriend and offended homewrecker. She quickly follows Ashley out the door. Although an extremely short encounter, it left the blonde feeling awkward to the equivalent of something that lasted hours. She barely caught a real glimpse of the ex-girlfriend or the ex-girlfriend's girlfriend. Spencer's mind wanders as she wonders if that's the proper label.

The slightly cooler air hits their faces as they burst through the doors. Ashley isn't stopping, she's moving like she's prepping for the NYC marathon.

"Ashley!" Spencer calls after her and begins to lightly jog. She grips Ashley's elbow and is lurched forward slightly. "Ash…"

"I need to go."

"Okay," Spencer answers quickly, raising her hands in surrender. She isn't trying to stop the Dean. Clearly she's upset. It'd be idiotic to ask if she were okay. What the hell does she ask then? She chooses her go-to question.

"Want some food?" She asks with her charming smile, her eyes wide open, hoping that the exaggerated facial expression will lighten the extremely depressing aura they've got going on.

"Yeah, actually. Food would be nice."

Spencer smiles widely as she mentally pats herself on the back. Score one for Spencer. She imagines the crowd going wild in her head. While the other part of her wishes that whatever just happened inside would get explained. She's been thrown into the situation since day one. Willingly, she will admit but thrown in nonetheless. She's invested more than she thought she would be. She knows about Ashley now. Ashley knows about her. This is more than what either of them has signed up for. Spencer wonders if she should bail, but the thought quickly dissipates when she feels the brunette connect their hands. The blonde inhales deeply as they walk quietly side by side.

"Thank you." Ashley whispers.

"I didn't do anything," Spencer replies.

She really didn't think she had. She barely got Ashley out of the without having a total meltdown. How would that have played out if Ashley hadn't said anything? Probably would have been escorted out by Bruno. Would've been worth it.

"You're doing more than you know."

"Is it helping?" Spencer asks courageously, not really sure why she thought to ask.

"More than it probably should."

"Good."

They walk in silence the rest of the way. Grabbing some greasy, middle of the night Chinese. Only in New York will you find a Chinese restaurant open at three thirty in the morning. They end up back at the blonde's apartment, watching reruns of MASH, picking out of each other's cartons with chopsticks.

"That is my sesame chicken!" Spencer guffaws.

The brunette smiles as best she could while keeping her mouth closed. She swallows and goes for another piece.

"Hey!"

"It's good!" She counters, pouting.

"I know. That's why I ordered it."

"You need to learn to share."

"I don't though."

"I'll trade you broccoli for one more piece."

"Are you out of your mind? On what planet is that even a fair trade?"

"What's a fair trade then?"

Squinting one eye as she thinks, she slaps away Ashley's sneaky chopsticks with hers.

"A kiss."

"I can do that."

Ashley leans forward and capturing Spencer's lips in hers. It's different this time. It's not lusty, it's not ferocious, it's not desperate or hunger. It's sweet, caring, and attentive. In that small gesture, Spencer is able to tell Ashley something that she didn't even think she wanted to do. She didn't even think that it was something Ashley wanted from her, but she does it anyway. In that small gesture Spencer promises Ashley, she'd be there for her.

They pull away a little perplexed and Spencer doesn't hesitate to keep it from getting awkward.

"Just gimme the damn carton." Ashley squeals in delight as she switches cartons with Spencer. "Next time just order it so you don't have to steal it from me."

"But it's so much more fun this way!"

Spencer scowls at her playfully.

They lean back into the couch, talking idly about all things light while the seventies sitcom played on in the background. The summer air floating in through the slightly opened window, the atmosphere even more comfortable than either of them had expected even after a night like they had. However short it was. An incident that didn't feel like much but monumental enough to shift things. No, Spencer doesn't mind being a rebound but when exactly does that feeling stop?

The blonde yawns loudly as she shuffles into the kitchen. They had fallen asleep on the couch a couple hours before and Spencer led the brunette to her bed instead of out the door. She rubs her face as she leans down to look in the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Dehydration serious enough to wake her from her sleep. She jumps slightly as she sees Stevi standing by the island.

"My goodness!" She whispers harshly. "Make a noise you freak. What the hell is the matter with you walking around like you're some damned ninja in training?"

"It's my calling."

"Don't you sleep? What time did you get in?"

"I don't know, six maybe. You?"

"A little after four."

"I saw you at the club last night. You and Ashley were uh…"Stevi lets out a long whistle fanning herself.

"You need to get laid." Spencer teases trying to retreat back to her room.

Of course, her roommate doesn't make it that easy.

"You didn't stay for very long."

"Yeah, there was a…incident." She talks quietly making sure to keep the conversation low. She doesn't want the brunette to overhear her talking about her business. Not that she knew all her business but still.

"Intrigued…spill."

Spencer sighs. "We ran into Ashley's ex…I'd like to say it got heated, but really it just happened like a shot at the doctors. It was painful for several seconds and then the next thing I know it's over. The ex shows up, says some nonsense about wanting to talk, Ashley shouts, she bolts, I caught the girl's name though Heather. Looks like a classic cheater situation. That girl's a freaking idiot, I mean, passing up Ashley for that girl she was with. I mean has she _seen_ Ashley, has she spent any real time with…what?"

Spencer jerks her head back. Stevi has a wide smile on her face.

"This is too good."

"What?" Spencer whines.

"It's unreal, like how long has it been?"

"How long has what been?"

"You met her on, what, Sunday? It's Thursday. Man, I mean, you wish and you pray for your life to be a quirky Rom-Com…"

"Stevi I'm not falling for Ashley. Yes, there's some chemistry there."

"Chemistry? You two are like a nuclear explosion waiting to happen. That girl in there, I don't know what she's been through but the way she is with you, it doesn't look like she's been dumped, or that her heart is even broken."

Spencer drops her head. "Stevi, I'm not asking you to drop this because I think it's fun banter. I'm asking you because if you don't, I won't and if this isn't what you keep saying it is I'm going to walk out of this feeling like an idiot. I know what this is supposed to be. Is it following whatever ridiculous rules society has given it? No, but right now. It's working for her…so it's working for me. So please…drop it. For me?"

Stevi's heart sinks a little as she looks into Spencer's blue eyes. She sees something in Spencer's eyes she's never really seen before. Fear. Fear of getting hurt, fear of this turning into more, or maybe fear of it ending but the longer she looks into her roommate's eyes the more she knows that it's none of those. It's the fear that this means much more to Spencer than it does to Ashley.

Stevi nods and gives her roommate a soft kiss on the cheek. Spencer gently taps Stevi's ass and walks to her room. Ashley lay in the bed snoring quietly, the blonde can't help but giggle at the sight of the brunette. She thinks of the ex-girlfriend from the club, she hadn't said no more than ten words to the girl but if she could say one more thing Spencer knew what it would be. Thank you.

Spencer takes a large sip of her water before she slips back into bed next to Ashley. She doesn't plan to cuddle the girl. She rests her arms behind her head looking up at the ceiling, her eyes drift close, willing herself back to sleep. They shoot open as she feels the brunette wrap an arm around her midsection, she freezes chalking it up to an action of the subconscious. It's not until Ashley mumbles something that makes Spencer relax.

"Spence, your body is stiff. Cut it out."

The blonde breathes out a laugh as she melts a little in Ashley's embrace and wraps an arm around Ashley's shoulders. The brunette moves her head to lay on Spencer's chest. Her heart races and she's hoping that Ashley can't feel it. Who's she kidding, it's nearly jumping out of her chest. She rolls her eyes out at herself, mentally cursing Stevi. Hopefully, this will get better instead of worse.

Spencer stretches and jumps as she sees Ashley sitting up staring at her. The brunette giggles pulling her hair up in a messy bun.

"Glad you find a possible heart attack funny."

"I find entertainment wherever I can get it."

Spencer grunts as she turns to the side propping her head on shoulder, looking at her guest she smiles tiredly.

"You sleep okay?"

"Actually, yeah. I'm a little surprised."

"Why?"

"Strange bed."

"You've fallen asleep in my bed before."

Ashley smirks. "You've always tired me out before though."

She sits up, closing the small space between them. "We should probably do a study to see which sleep leaves you better rested."

Ashley mumbles against Spencer's lips. "Sounds like an important task." Spencer nods capturing Ashley's lips, gently pushing her back. "Do you think we'll get accurate results?" She breaks free to ask the question. Loving the banter between them.

Spencer settles herself between the brunette's legs making sure to get comfortable before she follows through with the rest of actions.

"I think we're persistent enough to make sure our hypothesis will be proven correctly. If not we'll keep at it until it does." She kisses down Ashley's jaw line.

"If we have to." She retorts, angling her head in just the right position leaving enough space for the blonde to gain access.

"We must." She quips before

"For the good of the world I suppose."

Spencer grunts in agreement as she lifts the hem of Ashley's shirt. Ashley giggles burying her fingers in blonde tresses, getting lost in everything good that Spencer makes her feel. Spencer's phone buzzes and she chooses to ignore it. The phone goes off again, Spencer still ignores it, gripping the top of the sweats that she lent her to sleep in. A third time and the blonde doesn't really care that it's going off, but Ashley takes initiative and pushes the whimpering blonde away. She falls onto her back, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly. The brunette giggles and gives a pointed look as the blonde's phone sits silently for a second then goes off again.

"I think someone wants you." Ashley reaches over Spencer's body, and the writer fights the urge to pull her down and commence with her earlier activities.

"Unless that someone's you I don't care."

Spencer reaches up slipping her hand under the "Me? Sarcastic? Never." A t-shirt that she wore so well. It hugs in all the right places. Spencer licks her pink lips mentally debating if she should tackle Ashley or not. It wasn't a long debate before sits up and guides Ashley's face toward hers. The brunette giggles into the gesture, her body in an awkward position as she grips the edge of the bed with one hand, the other sitting on top of Spencer's phone and her face lip locked with Spencer's. Any move she makes she's bound to fall. That is until Spencer wraps her arm around Ashley's waist and quickly scoops her to fall straight on top of her body. Ashley squeaks in surprise.

"It's really creepy how strong you are." Ashley comments pushing herself up, her body still resting on top of Spencer's.

"You like it."

"I do," She admits resting Spencer's phone on top of her chest. It goes off again.

Spencer rolls her eyes answering the call. "Bishop," She says trying to keep her tone as friendly as possible.

"Spence, I'm sorry to bother you I know you've taken some personal days, but Jess asked me to call you."

Spencer groans. She rubs her face, trying to think. "What level is she on?"

That had been an inside joke between the two coworkers. It's simple enough to understand. Jess had been a nice person, but her bitch rating did fluctuate often. Especially when it came to getting work to her. Bishop often jokes that the woman had a thing for Spencer. It didn't help matters when the woman actually came onto her at the last year's office Christmas party. It had been awkward for a few weeks and if it hadn't been for Spencer straight out asking, the blonde would have thought that her shot with possibly getting published had something to do with her boss's attraction for her. Thankfully, it had been established that wasn't the case.

"I say she's at a four. She actually just seems to really want to talk about the manuscript you sent her yesterday."

Spencer had emailed her work to her boss, before heading out to take Ashley out. She sits up quickly interested in the conversation at hand.

"Did she say anything to you?"

"No just to get you on the phone and tell you to get your ass in her office."

"Yeah, uhm okay. I'll be there in about as soon as I can."

"Yes please if she passes my desk one more time I'm pretty sure she's going to slap me."

"Don't lie to yourself Bishop, you know very well you're a bottom."

Spencer laughs at the expletive that's thrown at her, then hangs up.

"I guess we'll have to rain check that experiment." Ashley states, mildly disappointed.

Spencer grabs a towel and licks her lips. "Not necessarily."

They stare at each other for a moment, Ashley bites her lip as she stares into blue eyes. Spencer nods her head in the direction of the bathroom. She skillfully backs her way towards the doorway.

"So?"

Ashley climbs off the bed and rushes toward the blonde. "You're a terrible influence."

"Yes, but you learn so much more from the terrible ones."

Spencer giggles as she Ashley pushes against, kissing her softly. "Looks like you've got a lot to teach me then."

Spencer groans at the sultry tone that is Ashley's voice as she turns and guides her to her shower.

Spencer walks into her office building, her mind flashing toward the sexy shower she had earlier. Leaving Ashley was not fun but the brunette promised that she would take her out for ice-cream if it were good news. Spencer then asked what if it were bad? Ashley promised to still take her out for ice-cream, but she didn't think it were anything for Spencer to worry about.

Spencer steps off the elevator with a little bounce in her step. As she makes her way towards her desk she gets pulled into Jess's office. The blonde stumbles into the woman's office. She nervously looks at her boss.

"Have a seat." Jess invites.

The writer sits hesitantly, wondering what all the dramatics were about. Is it really that serious? Jess sits behind her desk, resting her elbows on the glass desk, lacing her fingers together, then lastly resting her chin on her hands. Spencer fights an eye roll, she really wishes that Jess would just get on with it. The writer rests her ankle on her knee, jiggling it as she anticipates whatever her boss has to say.

"What's changed?" Jess finally asks.

Spencer's brow furrows in confusion. Is this good or bad? She just shrugs, sticking her bottom lip out.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You haven't had anything to give me for a long time and all of a sudden I've got half a book in my inbox. So, what's changed?"

Spencer looks down. She would like to say that she didn't know, but she does. Ashley has been a muse that she didn't see coming. It's been writer's block since the mention of being able to write a book. The stress of having to produce something snuck up on her but Ashley's presence has been a wonderful distraction as well as an inspiration. The story she writes lightly based off of personal experience as she focuses on writing about two young people who go through life's motion. They pass each other every day during transit, hold eye contact for ten seconds each time, wordlessly falling in love. The concept showing the intimacy between two people that goes beyond the physical. That goes beyond speaking. That goes beyond understanding because really, love often doesn't make any sense. The title pending as the story still was developing. The story took on a life of its own and Spencer is just the translator of the jungle of ideas that lurks in her mind.

"A girl," she answers honestly. "She's just someone I met and she's sort of just been this really healthy distraction from my self-mutilation of storylines."

Spencer stops there, not sure if the information would bother her boss. That's half the reason, the other half is that it's really not any of her business nor does Spencer want to reveal that much of her personal life. Jess nods as she soaks up the reasoning.

"Well whatever it is she's doing, let her keep doing it. I honestly believe you've got an amazing concept here. It's heart-wrenchingly irresistible." Jess shakes her head as she flips through the pages of Spencer's first draft that she printed out.

The blonde smiles, looking down bashfully.

"Has she read it?" Her boss asks.

"Uh, no. She hasn't. I never really thought I'd give it to her to read."

"Well, she's going to read it sooner or later."

Spencer perks up, her full attention on her boss as she waits to completely hear what she's about to tell her.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Get me the second half of this book. We've got some work to do before we start advertising."

The blonde sat in her seat stunned. She forgot how to move. It isn't until Jess gets up from her desk and walks over with her arms open. In reflex, the soon to be published writer stands and walks into her embrace.

"Congratulations Spencer, I'm honored to work with you."

Spencer mumbles out a string of words not sure if she's making any sense. She's pretty sure she asked for more time off to finish her novel, which she got mostly because Spencer had never been one to really take her vacation time until the last minute. She never really had a reason to because she loves what she does, it had never been work.

She leaves her bosses office and walks towards Bishop in a zombie-like state. She tells him the good news and he freaks out, scaring the entire office as he celebrates. The blonde laughs as she gets pulled into his arms, getting a large hug.

"We gotta celebrate! Tonight! Dinner! All of us!"

She shushes him and nods in agreement. "I'll let everyone know. Thank you." She tells him sincerely. "If it hadn't been for you annoying me so much I probably wouldn't have even mentioned that I write."

"I finally get thanked for being annoying."

"Probably the only time too."

They share a chuckle then Spencer heads towards the exit. She grabs her phone and sends a group text to her roommates, informing them of the good news. A slew of celebratory emojis bombards her phone. She calls her parents as she walks the streets of New York, unsure of her where her feet are taking her. She catches up with her parents, apologizing for her absence, trying her hardest not to let her mother guilt trip ruin her great news.

"Yes mom, I promise I will visit for the holidays this year. I love you too." Spencer hangs up relieved that's she shared the news with everyone that matters.

She looks up to see where she is and chuckles at herself. She walks up the set of stairs and presses the buzzer. She stands for a minute waiting for an answer, but it doesn't come. She presses it again making sure she hits the right apartment, again no answer. She wants to share this great news with Ashley and invite her to her celebration dinner but wants to do it in person. She calls the brunette and smiles when she hears her voice.

"Hello?"

Her smile quickly fades as nothing but pain laces Ashley's voice. Everything but the woman on the phone is quickly forgotten about.

"What's wrong?"

Ashley sniffles and tries to clear her throat. "Nothing."

"Bullshit, where are you?"

Spencer doesn't know how to act right now.

"Spencer…"

"Open the door." She orders. It's not gentle, or playful. It's stern and hard and unlike any demeanor Spencer's ever taken with the brunette before.

It works though as several seconds later the buzzer sounds, allowing the writer to wrench the door open. She bolts up the stairs, almost knocking over some old woman. Spencer quickly realizes who it is as she gets called a troglodyte. She still has to look up what the hell a troglodyte is but that's for concern for a later time. Right now it's all about Ashley.

She knocks on the door and it opens momentarily. Ashley's eyes are puffier than when they first met. The tears are fresh. Spencer just steps forward pulling Ashley into her arms. The brunette burrows her face into Spencer's neck and cries hard. Her body wrenching in both physical and emotional pain. The reality of their situation hit Spencer like a ton of bricks and she is quickly sobered from the love drunk state she's been experimenting with. Ashley's still healing and Spencer's just her morphine. The blonde's heart wrenches a little and she saves her internal scolding for another time.

She rubs gentle circles around Ashley's back. Kicking the door closed behind them, making sure to keep this moment private. She gently twists back and forth, attempting some type of rocking motion to calm the brunette down. Her heavy sobs turn to exasperated sighs. Spencer rubs Ashley's scalp, soothing her to the best of her ability. Her eyes close as she feels lips press against her neck. She wants to stop the brunette but knows this is what she is to Ashley. She's just a rebound. She quickly settles into her title, pushing away all feelings. She connects her lips with Ashley's, ignoring the tears that are rolling from Ashley's eyes and rolling onto her cheek. Ashley needs her to ignore it, so she does. She does that thing that turns Ashley on so much, bending down a bit and grabbing the brunette behind her legs, hoisting her up and leading towards her bedroom.

Spencer drops her onto the bed, a little rough, she rips her shirt off flinging it haphazardly, not caring where it lands. She notices Ashley staring at her hips, then her eyes travel towards her sides. She smirks.

"Ask." She says.

"Why'd you get them, tattoos don't seem like you?"

Spencer just shrugs as she unbuttons her jeans revealing more of her tattoos. Spencer's brows furrow as she pulls the bottom of her jeans, slipping them off her legs.

"Really? I never got that before. They're the epitome of me. They're everything that means anything to me as a writer."

She points to the quotation marks on her pelvic bone. "The essence of dialogue," she points to the punctuation marks in the shape of infinity on the other side. "The ellipses, comma, question mark, exclamation, and period are the dictators of what one should feel when reading or writing." She traces the infinity sign, "And how it will constantly be that way."

Her eyes flick away from her tattoos over to Ashley as she watches the brunette soak in her explanations. She moves on, moving up a little higher and to the left. On her ribcage a quote. She reads it out loud knowing it by heart.

"It is impossible to live without failing at something unless you live so cautiously that you might as well not have lived at all-in which case you fail by default. J.K. Rowling."

Spencer smirks at herself, her obsession with that woman really is at a whole other level. She points at her last one which is a quill dipping into a bottle of ink where the ink is the letters of the alphabet all jumbled up. Spencer shrugs.

"That one's self-explanatory I feel. I plan on getting one more. My very last one I'm not sure what it will be yet though, but I know I want one."

Spencer places one knee onto the bed, crawling to lie between Ashley's legs. "Do they make sense now?"

Ashley nods a little speechless. She clears her throat, mostly because she's in search of what to say. The moods shifts a bit, Ashley's detour taking away from ferocity Spencer had before. She attempts to kiss Ashley but is met with the brunette's cheek. Spencer sits back against her heels and looks at the brunette confused.

"What's up?"

"I don't know," She confesses.

"Do you not want to?"

"Yes…no…yes."

Spencer chuckles and nods, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab her jeans. "How about we just talk, you seem like you have a lot on your mind."

Spencer slips on her jeans as Ashley begins to vent.

"I was fine. A few hours ago, you left me and I was fine. I got home and just broke down from last night."

Spencer nods as she stands up to grab her shirt from the ground and slips it over her head. Ashley sitting with her knees tucked against her chest. She rests her chin upon it, her eyes follow Spencer as she sits back on the bed next to her listening attentively.

"I was doing okay but it's like as soon as I'm left alone with my thoughts I just think about how much she hurt me."

"Yeah…" Spencer whispers agreeing in sympathy.

"Then there's you. I don't know what you're doing to me, but I cry because you're so amazing, funny, gorgeous, smart, sweet, the list goes on and if I'm being honest so easy to fall for."

Spencer's eyes shoot open, she had not been expecting that.

"I'm not fair to you."

"Ash…"

"No, listen."

Spencer doesn't want to, though. This is the start of conversations that lead to disappointment. Anytime anyone ever talks about how great you are, it's usually lead with a reason why whatever it is that's going on has to end. Spencer tries to steer the conversation anywhere else other than the cliff it's threatening to go over.

"I cry more because I feel like I'm hurting you more than how much she's hurt me. Then you come here and just be and do whatever I want."

"That's our agreement," She answers dismissively, pushing some of her long blonde hair behind her ear.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"It can't," She states even if it did a tiny bit.

Ashley groans and falls back onto her bed. Spencer straddles her and pins her arms above her head.

"What's this really about Ashley? Ever since I got here, it's been a roller coaster of emotions."

"That's exactly it, though. I'm feeling things I shouldn't be feeling."

"Like?"

"Like…guilt."

"About me?"

"Yes…I feel guilty. I'm using you Spencer and I don't like using people."

"Even if they gave you permission?"

Ashley awkwardly shrugs, Spencer still pinning her arms above her head. The blonde lowers herself to gently kiss the brunette. Ashley complies.

"What else do you feel?" Spencer turns the situation around, letting Ashley confess her feelings but making sure that she's comfortable the whole time through. Allowing the Dean to be pleasured with every pain that's threatening to consume her.

Ashley's eyes close as Spencer drags her tongue slowly up her neck.

"Angry…"

"Because?" She stops for a second before she adds her fingers to the mix, slipping them under Ashley's shirt.

"Because I let her get to me because I let her ruin the fact that for the first time in months I've been happy."

This makes Spencer stop. She feels Ashley freeze as well. Spencer wants to stop, but Ashley bucks her hips upward, wordlessly asking her not to. Spencer starts back up again relentlessly.

"Anything else?" Spencer asks, this time more out of curiosity than plain old relieving emotional stress.

"Confused." She sighs out.

"About?" Spencer goes back to working the brunette's neck.

She stops when she feels the brunette strain to look into blue eyes.

"You."

Spencer stops, succumbing to the direction of this conversation. Sure she can continue to distract Ashley but who's going to distract her. She sits up and scoots off the bed. She paces back and forth rubbing her scalp.

"I'm sorry." Ashley apologizes. Her voice is soft as a whisper. Spencer just nods as she rubs her face in frustration.

"You don't have anything to apologize for."

"I do…"

"Am I a mistake?"

"What! No! Of course not."

"You apologize when you make mistakes. So you have nothing to apologize for."

"I do. I'm sorry I'm a mess."

"I was never one for perfection…it's misleading."

"See, that! That right there."

Spencer smirks. "What?"

"This is why you confuse me. One second you're pacing having some kind of panic attack next thing you're being all flirty."

Spencer shrugs and stands akimbo. "It's what you need."

"What I need?"

"Yeah I'm being as simple as possible. You don't need complicated."

Ashley gets up and grabs Spencer, sighing heavily. She rests her head against her chest, hearing her erratic heartbeat.

"So you've got it all figured out then, without even talking to me?"

Spencer takes a step away from the brunette. Everything in her is buzzing. A mixture of anxiety, excitement, and anticipation. She's not even sure what she's excited about exactly. Spencer chalks it up to her news from earlier. Her mind wanders again much like it did in the office when Ashley was talking about wanting to get to know one another. Her good news calms her down, refocuses her thoughts and she turns around.

"When you first called me that night, what did you need?"

Spencer quirks a brow, waiting for Ashley to honest about the situation. Ashley looks down, still recovering from the hurt of Spencer walking away from her. She fights off her analytical thoughts that make her try to figure out why that hurt more than her run in with her ex last night. Her eyes flick up when Spencer calls out to her.

"What did you need?" She spoke slowly annunciating each word, daring Ashley to deny it.

"I needed to forget," She whispers out.

"And did you?" Spencer asks, Ashley just nods. "So let's forget…"

Spencer closes the gap between them, burying her fingers in Ashley's hair, kissing her. Ashley takes in a sharp breath and releases a moan. Her knees go weak, but she's held up by Spencer's arm wrapped around her waist. Spencer walks the brunette back slowly until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She lays her down gently, mentally debating how to go about this. Should she go rough, possessive? She bites her lip as she stares down at the brunette. Oh, how she would love to own Ashley's body right now but it's not about her. Gentle maybe. Slow. Fast and recurrent, she smirks as she thinks about bringing the brunette over the edge repeatedly. As she ponders what to do to Ashley, Ashley sits up grabs the top of her jeans. She gets onto her knees and kisses Spencer. She crawls back pulling Spencer onto the bed with her. The blonde just follows willingly.

Ashley lays her down, she straddles the blonde. Spencer looks up at her sex buddy, rests her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asks with a small smirk.

"Taking charge."

"Sexy." She quips.

"You do more than just make me forget Spencer…" Ashley stares into blue eyes. "You make me remember."

"Remember what?" She asks curiously.

"You already know."

Ashley bends down and captures Spencer's lips in a heated kiss. Spencer sits up and wraps her arms around the brunette. She attempts to flip them, but Ashley pulls away.

"No." Spencer's brows furrow in confusion. "This time…it's about you."

Spencer gulps as she watches Ashley remove her top. She licks her lips forgetting about the reason she came to Ashley's in the first place as she remembers what it is about their arrangement she enjoys so much.

* * *

Share your thoughts, thanks again for reading guys.


	6. FOF

Hey everyone! So I just wanted to get the FOF up that I promised you. Don't worry a chapter is coming up right after this. I just figured that given the position in the story this is the best place to write it. Things are getting switched up and I hope you guys like switch but in the mean time I wanted to respond to your response. Each and every one of your reviews truly does mean so much to me. I don't thik thanks yous and FOF can express that enough. They're encouraging and a confidence boosts. So please enjoy my ramblings to your kind words. See you on Day 6!

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Tides of blue: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, thanks for taking the time to read.

Arcrys: Thanks for reading, glad I could make you laugh! Mission accomplished

Caroline492: Thanks for reading, and I won't stop until its done.

Gina32: Thanks so much for reading. Yes I try my best to always keep the characters fresh and original. It's a challenge to do that with fanfiction, to make already structured characters your own but it's fun to put a nice spin on them.

Guest: I'm happy to be back. I've been so infused with Spashley that it's hard not to think of a story and plug them into it. It's fun writing it and I'm glad I could make you smile. That's all I ever want my writing to do, at least when it's supposed to.

Dj: Thanks so much, It is flattering to know you're loyal to my writing. That goes a long way, I don't dismiss your encouragement or your words. I appreciate them. Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to engage in my writing.

Guest: Delighted you loved it. I'm liking writing her as much as you like reading her.

Dnmann: Thanks! I honestly don't even know where the mango ice cream thing came from but it was just something I'm trying.

Ifailedaclass: Your enthusiasm made me smile, nonstop. Honestly. Excitement like yours makes writing the story that much more enjoyable. So thank you for sharing your feelings towards my writing with me. It honestly does mean so much. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

son-lyn: Yes I have returned, I don't think I'll ever really stay away. Well I'm glad you followed directions, that's an impressive quality. I'm terrible at following directions. Oh man yes I love Tristan prettyman, my music taste varies, I'd give anything a chance honestly. Yes I do my best to keep them as original as possible. It's a challenge because well they're characters that already exist. Anyway, thanks for reading! Glad you enjoyed the other two as well!

Melirufus: I'm ecstatic I could make your day. So sweet to know I'm a favorite writer of yours. Truly cherish the though. Thanks for calling me clever! I don't get that often. I think only one or two people have ever really called me that, you are the third! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Saltness: So happy you liked the start of the story and I'm excited to show you more. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Chezzlove: Its truly an exciting thing to have your work that enjoyable. Spencer is very funny, she's fun to write. I love throwing pieces of myself in my characters and seeing how people react to them. Glad you like it so much. Enjoy the rest of the story!

Southtrash: It makes me terribly sad how much the fandom is dying. I'll try my best to stay afloat for as long as possible. Thanks for taking the time to read the fic!

Annais81: Well hello there! I think you had it right the first time, lol. Honestly not sure. It's hard to leave NY, there's something magical about it. Not sure what it is but I'm glad I'm from here. Glad the story kept you smiling. Yes her eyes are brown lol.

FufuTheFallenAngel: Glad you looooooved the chapter. I think I got the right amount of o's. And you don't have to wait much longer. Thanks for reading.

 **Chapter 2**

Amy-rb9207: Thanks so much for reading and I understood everything you wrote! You don't have to wait any longer! Enjoy.

Anna: I promise you no abandoning. Thanks so much for loving my work. Means so much, you don't even know! Enjoy the rest of the story.

Xyepx: Thanks for letting me know you like my story! Enjoy the rest of the story.

Gis: Thanks so much! I will most definitely keep this going. Hope you keep reading! Enjoy!

Gina32: Spencer is brave and fearless for now lol. Thanks so much for your feedback. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the rest of the fic!

Melirufus: Your review had me slack jawed. I'm very bashful when it comes to compliments. I trip over myself mostly because I don't want to come off as arrogant. I do my best to be humble so thank you very much for saying I'm an amazing writer and for saying it's a gift. I love it, it's a big part of me. Yes there are only ten chapters but this may or may not be my last fic for these girls so no worries! I am guilty of leaving stories unfinished but I'm trying very hard not to do that on here. Thanks so much for taking the time to sit and read my work. Enjoy the rest of the story!

SoNFan: Thanks for saying this story is amazing! It's really fun to write. I try hard to make them different from the show. Posting more now.

GoingBonkers: LOL Trader Joes is a new mating ground, you didn't know? No but seriously I always find the most interesting characters there. I wish more people wrote, things are only kept alive by the amount of people showing their love for the topic. Thanks for reading! Enjoy the rest of the fic.

Southtrash: Spencer talking in front of the mirror was such a fun scene to write. I couldn't stop laughing at the craziness I was writing. I most definitely will keep it up. Looking forward to unfold the rest of this story, enjoy!

Dreamaloud: So excited you're loving it. Thanks for reviewing and taking the time to read! Excited for you to read! Enjoy.

CharlotteMC: I'm totally glad you're enjoying. Thanks for reading!

Mellby14: Thank you for the review. Hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story!

Chezzlove: Yeah, the ten day thing just made sense with what I have planned for the story. Mostly because It's more about the development of a rebound. I'm trying to do something different and I'm glad you're enjoying it. Well it's readers like you who keep it going. If no one is around to read it, what's the point? So thanks for taking the time.

Annais81: I'm glad to be back too! Yeah I'm glad they're different. Already structured characters are a challenge to write. I try to keep the real and honest. Making them flawless in one aspect just doesn't seem fun to read or write. You were always good and listening to the songs. Even in Driven to Love. You're welcome for the expansion. Enjoy the rest of the fic!

 **Chapter 3**

Arcrys: Dean Davies totally hot I know! Lol

GoingBonkers: Dean Davies is totally gonna punish her. LOL. Yeah it's always so fun to write that juxtaposition within a character. Makes them more attractive, especially when you sort of have an idea of them already. I don't think I'll let you down, that's all I'll reveal! Thanks for calling me a wonderful storyteller. Means so much.

TheDWall: Thanks so much! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

Guest: So glad you caught that tidbit for allowing Ashley to take her time. It definitely is bigger. By home much? Hopefully you'll stick around to find out. Thanks for reading!

Guest: You've reread my stories! I don't thik I've read through them once lol. So thak you for picking up my slack. I hope I never lose your enthusiasm for my writing. Enjoy the rest of the story.

Guest: You're addicted! So does that make me your dealer? Won't be too long but Ashley's got some stuff to work out. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic! Thanks for reading

AirUpThere: Is this really your life! LOL I find that highly entertaining hopefully it leaves you in a positive state. PM me some time we'll talk! And you've slipped through the cracks, I haven't read any of your work I'll have to remedy that. Thanks for taking the time to review and read. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fic.

Xyepx: I like writing this version of them!

Melirufus: No! Don't cry. They're both falling don't worry. Nothing is one sided here. I'm sorry lol I didn't mean to take so long. I'm writing so much stuff at the moment lol. But I will not slack for too long.

Dnmann: Isn't it though? I honestly loved the fact that there is such a thing, and to have a hot dean of discipline I'd get in trouble every day just to be in her office.

Annais81: Hey to my favorite reader! I'm glad I didn't bore you. That's one of my biggest fear. Your words make my cheeks hot. Thank you so much for all those incredibly kind words. I agree the cage should definitely be rattled. I'm sure holly is around somewhere. If you prod her enough maybe she'll come out. Who knows? I don't know how to answer your questions without revealing the entire story lol so you'll just have to read. I'm sure you'll stick with it. Thanks for reading.

Sonfanatic: So happy you're madly in love with this fic. Makes me proud. Enjoy the rest of this fic!

 **Chapter 4**

Anjela78: I had to translate what you said. I totally wish I spoke the langue. Words a beautiful they're even more beautiful in other languages. Thank you so much for reading and for all the kind things you said. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Guest: Well thanks for the love! I'm all about it! Also hope you are reincarnated and do that whole spiel again. Well now that I asked it seems really bizarre. Lol So yeah just enjoy, thanks for reviewing. You rock.

Dnmann: I hate adulting. I use that line on my best friend once and never forgot it. Glad you enjoyed it!

Adibou: Love that you're that big of a fan. I hold that to heart, seriously. Thanks for taking the time to read this and hope you enjoy the rest of this fic.

Arcrys: I'm glad you're loving it so much. I love reading your reviews just as much. Enjoy the rest of the story.

Guest: Glad you enjoyed the Thanksgiving surprise.

TheDWall: Well I hope the obsession continues. You can be needy I'll deliver. Promise. Hope I don't disappoint with the rest of this fic. Thanks for reviewing.

Melirufus: Hands down to me! That makes me wanna dance! Not gonna lie. Thanks so much for the kind words. Seriously, your dedication to reading this fic is so humbling. So thank you for taking the time to review.

Chezzlove: Feelings just flying everywhere. Someone's catching something. Updating coming soon!

Annais81: Oh but the anticipation is so much more fun. No? I really have no words for all the amazingness you write me. I wish I were so much better at responding to all the sweet things you've said. I did not know I was your no.1 but I cherish that factoid. Your vote of confidence in my writing makes me excited to do more work. So thanks for that. I'm glad my writing helps you wind down.

CarsGirlsandMusic: Loved your short and sweet review, it was satiating. I will continue, hope you enjoy it.

 **Chapter 5**

TheDWall: I love that you love everything about this story. I'm enjoying writing it. Glad you got a review up. Love hearing from you! Thanks so much for reviewing and taking the time to read the fic. I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

Guest: Lol nope no hidden meaning. I think I'm more disappointed than you about me not knowing a sexy green eyed dean now that I really think about it. Lol yes a troglodyte. I wanted to figure out a word not many people knew as well as say another word for hooligan. Lol when I saw that word I was like yeah no that's it right there. Well if you ever figure out what those other words were feel free to send a PM. Your writing voice sounds familiar I'm trying to figure out if I know you. Idk if that makes sense to you. Thanks for the review.

Guest: Oh I totally watch Friends. What tipped you off? The best story you ever read? Now I'm interested in knowing what else you've read. Thanks for the review and thanks for reading. Enjoy the rest of the story.

Gina32: Spencer is smooth and understanding. I felt like that was a pretty good mix for a rebound.

Mellyb14: Thanks so much for reading. I'm trying really hard to keep it from getting too emotional. Only thing is I'm a pretty emotional person so it's hard not to display that. Hopefully I do the rest of this story justice. Anyway hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Sonfanatic: You know originally I meant for it to be hot and steamy but as it often does it took a life of its own. I didn't want to sensuality of that scene to take away from the rest of what I was trying to do in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed what was put up more though. That's the risk with this, even though I enjoy it, that may not be the same for everyone else and even though I write for myself I also write for the enjoyment of my readers and if you don't enjoy what you're reading then I've failed ya'll. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Dnmann: Yes the transition has to happen at some point. Can't be stuck in one spot for too long. Thanks for your reviews.

Southtrash: It makes total sense. Mixing words I totally get plus I only had to read it once. Totally not bragging but I will pat myself on the back just give me the go ahead…any time now. Anyway lol thanks so much for the review and for taking the time to read it. It's so appreciated, seriously. Enjoy the rest of the story.

CarsGirlsandMusic: I made your day? You made mine with your review. Thanks so much for taking the time to respond. I hope I make your day again. Enjoy the rest of the story.


	7. Day 6

**Hey everyone, so hopefully you enjoy the switch. You'll see what I'm talking about in a second. Again thanks for taking the time to read this. I know ya'll are counting down the days. Again trying hard not to deter from my original mission which is not to let this get top emotional but me being me it's an extreme challenge. I didn't get a chance to proof this, hopefully, that doesn't deter you from reading. I apologize in advance if it does. Enjoy the read, let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Day 6**

Spencer arches her back as Ashley brings her over the edge for the umpteenth time since she's been there. Ashley hasn't let up. Spencer's attempted several times to "return the favor" but apparently the Dean has made it her mission to prove a point. Spencer's breath hitches as Ashley finishes her off. Spencer releases a guttural moan as Ashley kisses her way up the blonde's body.

"You've outdone yourself." Spencer compliments as she opens her arms for Ashley to lie in.

Ashley chuckles lightly as she tangles her legs with Spencer's. She glides her fingers over the light dew of sweat that's collected over Spencer's chest. The blonde takes a deep breath and her eyes drift close bringing about sleep for the fourth time since her arrival. She smirks as Ashley kisses her neck.

"I thought I was insatiable." Spencer quips as she turns onto her side, looking into Ashley's eyes.

"You are. I'm just a fast learner."

Spencer grips Ashley's hip and kisses her gently. "You've been amazing and I don't want to question this change in behavior…"

"Then don't."

"Ah, but I wouldn't be a writer if I didn't question….oh shit." Spencer shoots out of bed. "Shit, shit, shit, shit."

"What's going on?" Ashley sits up quickly watching the blonde run around picking up her clothes that's been thrown around in the heat of the moment.

"I uh screwed up." Spencer pulls her phone from her pocket before slipping on her jeans. The number of missed calls and text messages makes her groan. She can feel the guilt replacing all the good Ashley's made her feel all day. She calls her best friend and grimaces as she hears the DJ yell over the other line.

"I know, I'm sorry…I lost track of time. Stevi, I'm fine. I'm sorry I missed dinner. Tomorrow night for sure. Yeah, I'll be over in a little bit, I'll tell you about it when I get there."

Spencer drops her phone on Ashley's bed and rubs her face. She looks at the very confused brunette and giggles.

"I came here earlier today to tell you that my book got picked up by my boss, who I guess is now my editor."

Ashley's eyes widen as she throws her blankets off of her. She jumps on her bed and rushes towards the blonde. Spencer's eyes dance over Ashley's extremely sexy body she quickly allows her mind to wander before she catches Ashley in her arms. She laughs heartily and spins her a little before placing her down on the ground.

"I'm so proud of you." Ashley blurts out not really thinking about what she's saying. She didn't even realize it's gotten to the point where she'd be proud of Spencer. She is, though, extremely proud.

"Thank you. So I was supposed to have dinner with everyone to celebrate, except…"Spencer points towards the bed, laughing. It quickly dies down when she sees Ashley's crestfallen face.

"I'm so sorry."

"Hey, stop. This option was so much better I swear."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asks sheepishly. She bites her bottom lip and looks into blue eyes.

"Positive."

The air shifts and they both feel it. Ashley clears her throat and takes a step back from the blonde.

"I'll let you head out. I've kept you long enough."

"You just wanted me for my body." Spencer cajoles as she finds her shirt and pulls it over her head.

"And then some." Ashley kisses her quickly. "Let me know when you get home?"

Spencer smiles softly. "You worried about my well-being?"

"Yes." She answers seriously. She leans her forehead against the blonde's.

Spencer pulls away and places a gentle kiss on Ashley's forehead. "Come to dinner with us tomorrow night."

Spencer isn't asking. Things are changing and they're not supposed to. Spencer's the rebound and if Ashley is beginning to have feelings she doesn't want it to be by default. Spencer knows they have to talk, but right now she just wants to celebrate.

Ashley looks up at her, smiling gently. She wants to protest but Spencer stops her.

"I want you to come to celebrate with us. Don't think, don't analyze, don't make excuses, just be there."

"Okay, I'd love to." Ashley doesn't show any signs of reluctance. Mostly because she doesn't have any. She does as she's told and leaves it at that.

"Good, I better get out of here. Stevi's going to whoop my ass."

"Tell her that's my job." Ashley jokes and follows Spencer out of her bedroom.

Spencer groans loving the idea of that. "I will," she says happily.

They reach the front door and Spencer holds her hand out stopping the brunette from going any further.

"Don't want people seeing…" Spencer's gaze drags up Ashley half naked. "I have a problem…sharing."

She grabs the handle on the door and opens it enough for her to scoot out. "See you later?"

Ashley just nods and watches as the blonde leaves her new apartment. She walks toward her bathroom and stares at her reflection in the mirror. Her mind instantly wanders towards the blonde that just left. She closes her eyes and shakes her head.

"This can't be happening." She mumbles before looking at her reflection again. "You're not supposed to like her. Who am I kidding? She's so hard not to like."

This is a habit the brunette has never really broken. Speaking her thoughts out loud. Things just make more sense when spoken than solely thought. She turns her shower on, letting the water warm up. She unclasps her bra, slips off her underwear before stepping over the top of her tub. She steps under the faucet lifting her face towards the rain of water.

"This can't be happening, except that it is. What the hell am I going to do? You really need to stop talking to yourself."

She places her hand on the shower wall, letting the water hit the base of her neck. Ashley sighs as she thinks about what to do, how to handle the situation at hand. How to handle the complication of all the facts. She likes Spencer, but that's not supposed to happen. Except it has. She just wishes that she had someone to talk to about this. She shared her friends with her ex-girlfriend and she's removed herself from that whole group. It had been the best thing for her. She's been alone since the break-up, aside from her family but really the closest thing she really had to anyone she would confide in is her sister, who now lives on the other side of the country.

"Are you even ready for this? I don't know, is it too quick? Very likely. It hasn't even been a week. You're thinking a lot, yeah well that's what I do."

Ashley wordlessly finishes her shower and gets ready for bed. Already a quarter to one in the morning she groans at how early she'll have to get up. She pulls the pillow adjacent to her close, inhaling deeply.

"Spencer…" She whispers before falling asleep.

A knock on her office door breaks her concentration away from her work. She absentmindedly tells whoever is at the door to come in. Her head jerks as she takes in the presence of her guest.

"Stevi?"

"Nice digs." Stevi compliments as she enters Ashley's office looking around impressed.

"Thank you…" Ashley states a little nervous, she stands up behind her desk and offers the DJ a seat. "How did you know…" Ashley has so many questions, she's not entirely sure which one to ask.

"Spencer mentioned you were a dean here…in fact she was stuck on that tidbit about you for a while. I'm pretty sure that's a major turn-on for her. Don't tell her I said that."

Stevi takes a seat and Ashley blushes at the woman's accidental confession. Ashley sits back down, pulling her chair a little further in. Her curiosity is still heightened as she waits for Stevi to explain her surprise visit.

"So…" Stevi starts, she makes herself a little more comfortable, expecting she'll be there a while. "How are you?"

"Me?" She's a little taken aback by the question. She's half expecting the threatening speech best friends are notorious for. Stevi just nods with a gentle smile. "I'm fine."

Spencer's roommate chuckles softly. "Ashley, I know I'm Spencer's best friend, but you can talk to me too. I'm not going to run and tell her everything you told me. I lock up tighter than Fort Knox."

The Dean breathes out a laugh. "I wasn't thinking that I just…"

"What?"

"I wasn't expecting this. I honestly wasn't even thinking I'd see her more than once. I didn't think and that's not me. I think about everything. In fact, I over think. If I confide in you, she isn't the only person I'd lose which is why I didn't want to get attached and yet I am. I don't even know what she did."

"She said hello." Stevi chimes in with a laugh.

"Seriously! Like what is it about her? How is she not taken?"

"You really want to know?" Ashley just nods. "She's attentive. We live in a very selfish world and we're just used to people doing things for themselves. Spencer is the most selfless person I've ever met. I guess whatever was bothering you has been outshone by her general character. She's not taken because she hasn't met anyone worth being taken by."

"That's it?" She asks with a pout, expecting some clever answer but, of course, there isn't one. Spencer is just genuinely sweet, charming, and selfless.

"That and if she were to answer you she'd tell you she's a graduate of Hogwarts and you've had a sip of love potion."

Ashley laughs shaking her head. That sounds like something Spencer would say. How she knows what the blonde would say only after six days of knowing her worries her a bit. Their laughter dies down a bit.

"Listen, Ashley. I spoke to Spencer last night which is the only reason why I'm here. I'm not going to tell you what she told me and she didn't ask me to come here. If she knew I was here this would probably be the last you ever saw of me."

"Secret's safe with me."

"Thanks, so I'm here because I know if she needed someone to talk to, then you probably did too. Now I know I'm practically a stranger, but I'm willing to listen."

Ashley looks into Stevi's soft brown eyes. She doesn't know the woman from a hole in the wall, but she trusts Spencer and Spencer trusts Stevi. She sighs, leaning back in her chair.

"I like her." Stevi smiles trying her best to hide her giddiness. "I was never trying not to, but I wasn't looking for anything serious either."

"Understandable."

"I'm still heartbroken. You question yourself a lot when you're cheated on. Was I not there enough, was I not good enough, was I not loving enough, was _I_ never enough? For months, all I had were questions about my relationship with my ex. Then she comes up to me asking me about tangerines, after that, my questions were no longer about whether I was good enough. All I'm asking is, who is this girl and what is it about her that makes me feel again?"

Stevi smiles widely as Ashley loses herself in her rant on Spencer. Her best friend does have a way for making someone feel like they are the only person in the world. The beauty about her is that it's all genuine, there's no scheme, there's no ulterior motive, there's just Spencer

"I mean, I've told her before she's exactly what I needed right now but what if that's all it is, just right now? I don't think I could hurt her like that if it were."

"She knows your guys agreement, though." Stevi states obviously, mostly because that's what Spencer has said several times. The blonde often keeps herself in check, knowing their agreement. Should feelings arise it's not Ashley's burden to deal with.

"So she's told me, doesn't mean it doesn't bother me. The longer I stay in this thing the harder it's going to be for me to get out and then there's the notion that I won't want to get out."

Ashley sighs, aggravated with herself.

"Ashley, let me tell you a secret about Spencer. What you see is what you get, and normally that's got a negative connotation to it but not with her. She won't hold anything back, if she weren't okay with what was going on, she would tell you. If she wanted more, she would tell you and if you didn't, she wouldn't hold it against you. She's sorta good like that. I know I'm probably painting her to be this perfect saint of a woman, but she's not, she has her flaws like everyone, but she reserves them for people she knows are worth being vulnerable around."

Ashley smiles a little because she's already seen that part of the blonde. She nods in understanding

"I haven't seen a flaw yet." Ashley whines cutely.

"You have, you just haven't realized it yet." Stevi protests, "In all seriousness, though, you seem really sweet and really into my best friend, it's cute by the way."

Ashley rolls her eyes laughing. She hasn't had a friend for a while. She's kept her distance from a lot of people after the break-up. Sure, there are things that the Dean didn't share with her sex buddy's roommate but it was good to get something off her chest.

"Thanks. I think."

Stevi stands up and ruffling her pixie haircut. She yawns a bit exhausted from working the night before.

"You're coming to her party tonight right? I mean you should since you kept her from her dinner last night."

Ashley blushes. "Yes, I will."

Stevi nods and points towards the door. "I'll see you later then."

"Quick question?"

"Shoot."

"Would it be weird if I got her a present?"

Stevi smiles widely. "I think she'd love it." She begins to walk towards the door, with her hand wrapped around the handle she remembers something quickly. "By the way Ashley, you wouldn't lose me or Niko as a friend…or even Spencer for that matter. One of her flaws, she's quite stubborn. She won't bail on you regardless if you keep this up or not. I know it's really early in the game but something tells me that you're here to stay."

Ashley bows her head, accepting the invitation. She waves goodbye to her guest and gets back to work.

Ashley can hear the music pumping from the bottom of the steps. She hears her name and quickly whips her head toward the side, she smiles when Niko lightly jogs in her direction. He gives her a cheek to cheek kiss, the gesture surprising her. She quickly recovers adjusting the box in her hand. She didn't think she'd get this extravagant. She thought she'd keep it simple but when she saw it, she couldn't resist.

"Woah, you need some help with that?" He offers quickly lifting his already full hands.

Ashley giggles, shaking her head. "Are you sure you can handle another package?"

He tuts in mock offense. "Packages are my job, give it here." He orders gently.

She reluctantly hands it over, despite the fact that she just carried it a few blocks, she lets Niko tap into his manliness and follows him up the stairs. She marvels at how easy it is for him to balance the three bags of ice and Spencer's gift in his hands. Niko isn't an overly large guy. In fact, he's pretty tiny, like a sprite, very skinny, small but has a lot of energy. He makes it to the top of the stairs easily and kicks the door as a form of a knock.

Ashley stands on the step below Niko. She watches as he adjusts the gift resting on his shoulder.

"Too heavy?" She asks with teasing him a little bit.

He chuckles shaking his head. "Nope…I'm just realizing what it is."

Ashley's mouth drops a little then it purses as she stares at him. " _You_ don't know what it is." She states a little nervous.

He laughs a little harder. "I've delivered a few of these. Pretty fancy…"

Ashley squints at the messenger. He erupts in laughter. Ashley rolls her eyes. How long does it take to answer a door? As if Niko had been thinking the same thing, he kicks a little harder.

"You think?" She asks quickly referring to her gift.

"Yeah, but in a good way. She's going to love it." She opens her mouth again to ask one last question trying to beat whoever is going to answer the door. If it ever does happen but Niko stops her, already knowing what the question is. "It's definitely not too much. In my opinion."

She smiles bashfully nodding her appreciation. She sighs and leans against the banister. The door finally swings open, Ashley gasps as she catches a glimpse of the blonde. Red solo cup in hand, her black framed glasses perched perfectly on her nose, her usually wavy hair straight, a little makeup adding to her beauty. She doesn't need to exaggerate anything to accentuate her good looks, she just is. Black skinny jeans, and a t-shirt that quoted the movie Bridesmaids, "Help me I'm poor." Ashley smirks at the shirt knowing the movie well. She's noticed Spencer has a thing for graphic tees. She keeps that fact in mind. Ashley loses herself in checking out the blonde she doesn't notice Niko has already entered the apartment. She snaps out of it when Spencer takes a step-down and faces the zoned out Dean.

"Hi." She croaks out, her voice is raspy, there's a lot of heat radiating off of the blonde, and there's a faint scent of alcohol coming off her breath.

It would normally be an offsetting thing but Ashley can't lie, she finds everything sexy about the blonde. Even the simplicity of her outfit is sexy and comforting. Two characteristic traits that wouldn't normally be put together, yet somehow Spencer has found away.

"Hey." Ashley greets taking a step closer to the woman of the hour.

"I missed you today." Spencer confesses throwing Ashley off a bit.

She smiles a bit. "How much have you had to drink?"

Ashley asks with a light laugh, chalking up the revelation to the intake of liquid courage.

"Not enough to make you think that I'd need it to tell you something I'd tell you in any setting."

Ashley's stomach flips as she closes her eyes getting ready for Spencer's lips to connect to hers. The moment cut off when the door opens again, the music littering into the stairwell.

"Spencer get your cute ass in here, we're toasting your book. Ashley." Stevi throws a wink at the brunette.

"We already did that." Spencer shouts back laughing.

"Yeah but Ashley missed that one. Come on, ya'll can make out later."

"Stevi!" Spencer shouts, acutely annoyed. The DJ is not paying any attention as she bolts back into the house. "Sorry."

"It's okay. She's right. We can make out later." Ashley concurs as she links her fingers with the writer's and leads her into the apartment.

The body count catches her a little off guard. Spencer feels her body tense a bit and pulls her close, whispering in her ear.

"Don't worry, you'll be by my side the whole night you don't have to talk to anyone." Spencer finishes that with a gentle kiss against the brunette's ear.

"A toast!" Shouts Stevi getting decent volume over the music. Spencer shakes her head as she mixes a drink for Ashley. She blindly raises her half empty cup as she pours a splash of Vodka in Ashley's cup.

"To Spencer and her badass story!" The DJ shouts.

"You haven't even read it yet!" She interjects with a laugh, handing Ashley her drink.

"I don't have to! Cheers!" Stevi shouts as she lifts her cup and the small crowd shouts 'cheers' in unison taking a hearty sip of whatever is in their cups.

When Spencer finishes her sip she leans into Ashley and asks. "Can I kiss you in front of all these people?"

Ashley's cheeks get hot, both from the mix of liquor and the rush of flattery that fills her body at Spencer's question. She doesn't answer with words though as she slips her hand around the back of Spencer's neck, pulling her into a heated kiss.

"So this must be her!"

They break apart abruptly, Spencer groans only loud enough for Ashley to hear. Spencer keeps her body against the Dean's not wanting to be far away from her. Ashley places a gentle kiss on Spencer's neck and nuzzles into the blonde's side as Spencer wraps an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes." Spencer answer proudly.

"Who am I?" Ashley asks thoroughly confused as she looks between Spencer and this strange woman.

"Oh, you don't know? You're her muse."

"What?" Ashley asks in complete shock.

Spencer blushes and just nods affirming the identity of her muse.

"Well, I suspect a toast is due to you as well."

"Jess, don't please." Spencer pleads trying to keep her now editor from embarrassing the girl she's become very fond of.

Jess nods bashfully, feelings a little embarrassed that she made her new writer uncomfortable. She points towards the crowd and mumbles something about mingling.

"Who was that?" Ashley asks confused but slightly less embarrassed than she thought she would be.

She's usually a lot better at this. The whole meeting people. She's a dean. She sits with parents. Meets with board members, alumni that date back to before she even graduated high school, but it's just something about Spencer, makes her giddy. If anyone told her that she would roll her eyes at them.

"That's my boss slash new editor. She used to have a thing for me." Spencer tells her smoothly, putting her cup against her mouth biting the rim of it cutely.

"Did you have a thing for her?" She asks bravely, hiding behind her red cup. She smirks at the raised brow from her counterpart.

This is the second time she's shown a hint of jealousy. In all fairness, she was cheated on but for some reason her insecurity with Spencer isn't at the level she expected it to be. She contemplates why that is and forgets that she's asked Spencer a question.

"No, I did not." She tells her matter of factly, a little bit of pride bleeding through.

Spencer pulls her arm gently, forcing Ashley's head to lean towards her mouth.

"Let's get out of here."

Ashley giggles and turns her face, making Spencer's lips brush against her cheek.

"This is your party."

"The only person I wanted to show up is here, everyone else is occupied."

Spencer drops her arms heavily to her sides. She pouts obnoxiously, her brows furrow and she whimpers. Her mind flashes back to the dinner she had with Spencer and her friends and how she is the most out of the three of them. She can only imagine the other two. Ashley gives the blonde a pointed look.

"We can have our own celebration later, but your friends threw this party because they're proud of you. I'm proud of you. So you're going to be a good woman of honor and stick this thing out."

"Fine." She whines and allows Ashley to link their fingers together and pulls her further into the small crowd that's taking up space in Spencer's apartment.

If the blonde didn't want to be there, there was no way of knowing. She put on a good face, talked with excitement, she greeted everyone, thanked everyone and through it all made sure that Ashley had been comfortable the whole time. She introduced the brunette as if she were a normal person in her life, not a special circumstance. Ashley watches the blonde with admiration, the way she spoke, the way she intently looked into each person's eyes as she spoke. Ashley can tell that attentiveness is just who Spencer is. She never made any of her guests feel like they were a nuisance even if Ashley knew that the writer would prefer it just be the two of them.

Ashley's grateful to her rebound for never making her feel out of place. The gentle touches on her lower back, the way Spencer would brush her fingers would brush against Ashley's, the gentle squeezes on her shoulder when she switched sides, and she had to hide a smirk several times at the subtle ass grabs. It's hard to not to compare people. In fact, it's nearly impossible. However, Ashley couldn't help but manage to compare her feelings with Spencer to her feelings with Heather.

Even in the early stages, it wasn't like this. It was simple and easy, yes, but there was no passion. Ashley always made the excuse that passion is something that grew over time. She admits that she was definitely wrong the minute Spencer grabbed the hem of her tank. That first night was amazing, and it's only grown with intensity with each passing day.

She and Heather had been together for a little over two years, introduced through a mutual friend. That mutual friend shouldn't have introduced them and insinuated a relationship if she had feelings for her. That mutual friend probably shouldn't have slept with Heather. It hurt, hurt to know that two people Ashley had been close to were playing her for a fool. This is the first time she's thought about it in Spencer's presence. The blonde had always been amazing at allowing her mind to wander on other things. Three months after the mishap, Ashley moved out of their apartment tired of the memories that floated through them. All the fake laughs the bounced against the walls, and the movies watched in the living room. Ashley had been disillusioned for so long, so caught in her work, in making Heather happy but Heather never returning the gesture. Sometimes when you're in something bad for so long you're holding onto the hope that it'll get better. Heather just did Ashley the favor in proving that it wasn't going to.

Ashley drops her head, excusing herself from Spencer's conversation with Bishop. The blonde quickly turns her head ignoring whatever Bishop had been saying. She tightens her grip on Ashley's hand. The brunette just shakes her head and walks towards the bar. Spencer watches intently as the Dean makes herself a drink, she's about to excuse herself before she feels a grip on her shoulder.

"I got it." Stevi says before she follows the brunette. She takes a quick step toward her newest friend. "Hi."

Ashley slowly turns her head and gives a weak smile.

"Hey, great party."

"Thank you." Stevi leans against the makeshift bar, which is originally the island that's usually in the kitchen, leaned up against the wall. "You okay?"

Ashley finishes mixing her drink which is just a plain cranberry and vodka. She like's Spencer's drink better.

"Yeah, I just had a moment."

Stevi just nods and places a gentle hand on Ashley's forearm. "We're here if you need anything."

"Why?" Ashley asks quickly, she sounds ungrateful and she quickly tries to apologize, but her curiosity gets the better of her common sense and continues to speak for her. "You don't even know me, I might be a nut job and you wouldn't even know."

"Well you live in New York so chances of you being a nut job are relatively high, and in that case, you're a very well preserved nut job and got us all fooled, so really it's your fault for taking us the victims." Ashley smirks. "It's alright to take a chance sometimes Ashley."

Ashley's eyes quickly dart to Spencer approaching. She looks back at Stevi and the DJ just shrugs cheekily.

"Hey, you okay?" Ashley just nods as Spencer gently rubs her arm. The brunette nods confidently. "Bishop was asking for you," Spencer informs her roommate the girl blushes and excuses herself.

Ashley and Spencer watch as Stevi approaches Bishop and they awkwardly try to start a conversation.

"They're cute." Spencer states with a chuckle.

"Not as cute as us." She says not skipping a beat, not trying to recover either.

Spencer quickly jumps on and says, "Oh definitely not as cute as us. What are you drinking?"

Ashley shows the drink and Spencer scrunches her face.

"Lame, want something different?"

The brunette cutely answers. "Yes, please." She shows her teeth in a wide smile and watches as the blonde mixes a drink together. She isn't sure what the girl is making, but she'll take a chance anyway.

The party dies down a couple hours later. People departing with a final 'congratulations.' Niko ushers the last of the non-elite group out and drops onto the armchair.

"That was awesome," He comments as his feet dangle over the edge of the chair and he finishes up his beer.

Bishop lifts his beer bottle in agreement, Stevi nestled in his side. They've made serious progress aside from the excuse for a conversation that the started with. Ashley leans her head on Spencer's shoulder while she sits comfortably on her lap. She tried to grab a chair, but the blonde stated that her lap is way more suited for her amazing ass. She sighs as she watches the friends interact and joke around, Spencer gently drawing circles on her thigh. She couldn't be more content if she tried.

"Ashley I put the thing in Spencer's room." Niko nods his head in the direction of the blonde's personal space.

Spencer quickly perks up, a lot tipsier than when the party started. "What thing? You got me a thing? I want the thing, give me the thing."

"That's what she said," Bishop says in typical frat boy fashion.

The group erupts in laughter. The alcohol making simple things funnier than they really are.

"Yes, there is a _thing_ that I got you."

Spencer scoops her up and stands up slowly. A combination of a head rush and alcohol isn't the greatest.

"We're out," Spencer announces unnecessarily as she carefully carries Ashley the short distance to her bedroom.

"Seriously do you lift or something?" Ashley quips as she's carried off.

"Use protection!" Niko shouts as Spencer kicks the door closed. Ag

Ashley looks up at the blonde as she's gently laid onto the bed. She silently wishes the blonde would be a bit rougher. She tugs the bottom of the blonde's tank, as she bites her bottom lip and stares into her blue eyes. They were half lidded with acute drunkenness, it was sort of cute.

"I'm so happy you're here," Spencer said with a drunken smile. She positions her body over the brunette's, holding her body up easily.

"I'm happy I'm here too." She responds cheerfully, she guides the blonde down as she closes the gap between them.

Spencer inhales deeply as she kisses the brunette. Ashley fights the urge to keep the blonde going but the excitement for her to open the gift trumps it. When she pulls away she smirks at the blonde's whimper.

"I really want you to open your gift."

"The _thing_?" Spencer asks in a whisper like it's a big secret.

Ashley nods and mimics Spencer's volume. "The _thing._ Which I think Niko knows what it is, by the…"

"Size of the box," Spencer says rolling off Ashley. The brunette turns on her side and watches as Spencer rubs her eyes with the bottom of her palm. She lifts one leg up and stretches to untie her shoe. "Yeah, that's his party trick."

Ashley giggles as she watches the girl next to her try and grab her laces. "Party trick?"

She sits up and grabs Spencer's haphazardly swinging leg. She unties the lace and pulls her shoe off, dropping it off the side of the bed. Spencer takes a deep breath and just nods lifting her other shoe covered foot towards the Dean. Ashley doesn't question just repeats her previous actions.

"He's weird like that…" Spencer continues, taking forever to explain. "He says it's because he's done the delivery thing for so long and knows how things are shaped and how heavy they are, stuff like that. After about three years of birthday and Christmas gifts, Stevi and I gave up properly wrapping them because he always guessed it before he even opened it. He takes the fun out of gift giving."

Spencer slowly sits up. She runs her hand through her hair. The brunette smiles softly at her. "You're drunk."

Spencer squints and tries to hold her index finger and thumb a reasonable distance to replicate "just a pinch" but ends up keeping them closed. "Only like a little, minuscule, minute, tiny, baby, little bit."

Ashley tries to stifle a laugh, impressed with the amount of words it took Spencer to say 'small.' "You're so cute, I can't even handle it."

Spencer shrugs and points to the neatly wrapped box that's sitting on her desk." Is that my _thing_?"

"Mhm."

She squeals excitedly as she crawls over her pillows and reaches for it. She tries to lift it with one hand but whimpers.

"It's too heavy."

"You just seriously carried me into the room and you can't lift that."

"My arms are spaghetti." She lifts her tired arms up and jiggles them weakly. "You stole all their strength. You're a strength stealer."

"Am I now?"

"Yes…you make me weak." Spencer stares at the brunette accusingly and points at her. "You know what I mean?"

Ashley pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and lets it slide out slowly as she soaks in what Spencer's saying to her. The blonde had been drinking but so had Ashley, she had stopped over an hour though and had several cups of water since then. She isn't completely sober, but she's not at the level that Spencer's at in this moment.

"I know what you mean because you make me weak too."

"I know." Spencer answers with a smile and Ashley just rolls her eyes as she reaches over and picks up the gift sitting it between the two of them. It bounces a little on the mattress.

Spencer looks down at the blue wrapper with white polka dots, a silver ribbon to add to the décor. She admires it, then looks up at Ashley, seeking permission.

"Well go ahead," She orders softly.

Spencer rips off a small piece of the wrapper and pulls her little black notebook from her back pocket. She slips it in between the pages not really noticing where it rests. She returns the book in its normal spot. Pulling the bow off Ashley couldn't stop looking at Spencer's hands as the unwrapped her gift.

Her mind races. What if she doesn't like it? What if it's too much? What if it's too sentimental? Are they not at a level where they should be sentimental with one another? Is she going to read too much into the gift? Am I reading too much into the gift? Should I have given her something different? All these questions swirl Ashley's mind until she is brought back by the gentle gasp. Every bit of doubt that this gift had been too much quickly dissipates as she watches Spencer's face. Ashley did good. She smirks knowing that if she said that out loud Spencer would've corrected. However, right now Spencer is at a loss for words.

"I…This…Oh, Ashley."

Spencer swallows thickly and pulls the black typewriter out of the brown box. The packaging alone proves it's not a modern piece. It wasn't something Ashley just picked up from a chain store. The thought went into this, it has character.

"Do you like it?" She asks stupidly but hearing it makes giving it that much more meaningful.

"Ashley, I love it."

Spencer grazes her fingers over the key-top. She presses down on the 'S' and smiles at the click it makes as the lever swings the type hammer up. She raises her hand up and brushes a tear away with her knuckle.

"It's not too fancy is it?"

Spencer looks up at her gift from to the giver. "It's amazing, it's…it's me." Ashley smiles softly, sighing in relief. "I really want to play with this right now."

They share a small laugh.

"I wouldn't mind. The man at the shop said you'd just need paper and you can go right ahead. Ugh, I should've gotten you some, I didn't even…"

"Don't you do that…do not belittle what you just gave me because you didn't get the accessories. This is the greatest gift I've ever received. Honestly. Nothing can top this. We'll go and grab some tomorrow. It can be a fun little adventure for us, I'm sure tons of places sell typewriting paper."

Ashley erupts into laughter. Spencer gets up and carefully lifts the typewriter from the bed and positions it neatly in the middle of her desk. She holds her thumbs against each other and frames the typewriter to make sure it's in the center.

"Perfect," She comments with an affirmative nod. Turning on her heels, she looks at the Dean. "You're perfect."

"Am not." Ashley mumbles looking down at the covers. She hears as the box and wrapping get moved off the bed. The mattress shifts as Spencer crawls onto it, straddling Ashley's crossed legs.

"Don't argue with me. I'm the woman of honor."

Ashley points to the clock in Spencer's room. "You haven't been for the woman of honor for over two hours now."

"Had to go and get technical. Now you're gonna get it."

Ashley moans. "Promise?"

"Threat." Spencer pushes Ashley back and the brunette feels her insides flip. She loves this version of Spencer. She tightens the bottom of her stomach to control the heat that's flooding down between her thighs. "Thank you for my present Ashley."

The brunette doesn't get a chance to response as Spencer deeply kisses her. Ashley knows that Spencer is giving her a taste of what her tongue plans to do as she gently slips it into her mouth. Getting her tongue gently massaged by Spencer's. She moans at how good feels, this girl is really good at blowing her mind. She'd toast to that anytime.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts, reviews are much appreciated. Have a geat one. Thanks for reading!**


	8. Day 7

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay. Truth be told I'm actually two chapters ahead of schedule. I have been since the inception of the story. I meant to post once a week but life loves to be a nuisance at times. So, the chapter isn't long but that's because the last few are going to be quite lengthy, so don't think I'm just spouting stuff out for spout's sake. (I don't think what I just said is an actual thing but pretend it is)Anyway, I'll stop rambling, you can give a thank you to sonfanatic, I'm not sure if she meant for her review to came off sassy or if she were asking nicely but it sassed a chapter up so sonfantic I was worried what you'd do to me if I didn't post before the year was up. Happy New Year everyone, please be safe and thanks so much for giving your time to read this and review. Have a good one!**

* * *

 **Day 7**

She wipes the tears from her eyes as she turns the page. "Spencer."

"Hmmm?" Spencer asks not turning her head away from her typewriter as she continues typing the second half of her novel.

"This is amazing."

Spencer breathes out a small laugh. She's more embarrassed than anything. She didn't expect Ashley to read her first draft in front of her. The Dean had spent the entire morning bugging her about it. If she were her muse she had the right to see what she inspired, she had argued simply. After a large display of puppy dog eyes, Spencer finally relented. The blonde had said she needed something to preoccupy her while she made herself vulnerable. They went and searched for paper specific for typewriting. When Spencer found one that's close enough with the model she preferred the blonde spent the morning writing while Ashley read.

It's been an hour since they've returned to the blonde's apartment finding it completely bare, only a note on the island informing Spencer where her roommates had gone. Stevi got a last minute gig to spin at a party in the Hamptons, lodging included and Niko rode out with her, never passing up a chance to party in the Hamptons.

Ashley liked that they could spend the day alone at Spencer's. Not that she didn't like hanging with Stevi and Niko, Spencer's apartment had a cozy lived-in feel and it felt familiar even though she had only been there a few times. Resting on Spencer's bed, in her clothes—which she loved wearing—content with not really having anything to do.

Spencer's novel had been spectacular. The concept heartbreaking and at the same time impossible not to fall in love with. The woman clacking away certainly had a way with words.

"I mean it, Spence, it's beautiful."

"You're beautiful." The writer answers with no hesitation, her writing rhythm still flowing nicely.

"You're terrible at taking compliments." She quips as she swings her legs over the edge of the bed, resting her feet against Spencer's chair.

She sees the blonde smirk slightly. She really loves how good she looks in this moment, her hair thrown up in a messy bun, her black framed glasses complimenting her face, and a black pullover hoodie. The weather had taken a turn for the worse a heavy thunderstorm catching them several blocks away from the apartment, drenching them and making the air a little chilly. She really wants to feel the blonde's body on hers. Granted they spent the majority of the night doing what's running through her mind but she doesn't want to disturb Spencer.

"Give me twenty minutes," Spencer says casually.

"Huh?" Ashley had been daydreaming about her favorite thing Spencer had done her last night. Every time it's different. She isn't exactly sure how many tricks Spencer has up her sleeves but her sleeve is about as deep as Mary Poppin's magic bag.

"I'll make love to you... in twenty minutes." Spencer sings the first half in Boys II Men fashion making the brunette giggle cutely. Ashley isn't quite sure how Spencer knew. Maybe she groaned out loud at how good Spencer looks right now. Her thoughts often run amuck and burst from her mouth without her realizing. Possibly a symptom of always talking to herself when she's alone, biting her in the ass.

"Take your time Spence."

"Oh, I will," She responds suggestively.

The brunette smirks and falls back onto Spencer's bed. She burrows further into the mattress, loving how comfortable it is. She closes her eyes and allows her mind to wander to the characters in Spencer's book, Max and Lacey. She wrote couples really well… _really_ well. Another reason why this book is going to be so successful. Without thinking Ashley's lets her question spill from her mouth.

"How many relationships have you been in?"

"Depends."

"Depends?"

"Yeah, the level of relationships vary, so which level are you asking?"

Ashley smiles, the blonde always had to be difficult, flaw number two. She never likes to give a straight answer. The brunette goes along with Spencer's line of questioning knowing that's just how she operates. It's just how her mind works, she has a sexy mind so she won't argue.

"What are the levels?"

"Well there are the booty calls, so-so friends, regular friends—obviously—friends by default, then there are domesticated friends—me and Stevi—then there are friends with benefits, and lastly there are girlfriends." Spencer ticked each category off with her fingers. She wiggles her seven fingers taking a second to make sure she's got them all. Satisfied she places her hand back on the typewriter and resumes to her work.

"Wow, I didn't know the list was that extensive."

What's the difference between a booty call and a friend with benefits, aren't they technically the same thing, wondered Ashley. She'd ask Spencer to explain another time. Right now she just wants her to answer the question.

"Yes, it is." Spencer answers absentmindedly and finishes up her thought. She clicks the last key and raises her hands above her head. She swivels her chair and leans her elbows on her knees. "So, which one?"

"Girlfriends. Seeing as I'm curious if you've been in a serious relationship."

"Yes."

Spencer sits up straight leans her chair back. She smirks and it turns into a full blown laugh as Ashley groans.

"Spencer, come on!"

"Alright, alright. Yes, I've been in serious relationships...three, the longest lasting one ten months. Her name was Tiffany she was my first love, and that was high school. We were best friends, we were attracted to one another, thought we'd be together forever, but again high school. Broke up the summer after graduation. She wanted to stay in Ohio and well I wanted to be in New York. She's a small town girl and I never will be. Then the third year of college messed with a straight girl. She pursued me, hard, and well she was a beautiful but _big_ mistake." Spencer takes a moment and laughs at herself. She recovers easily. "That lasted six months, now she's married with kids. Last was about a year and a half ago and we made seven months before she realized that I was more in love with my work than her."

"So have you been in love?"

Spencer shrugs. "I don't think so. I've loved…never been in love. At least not to the extent I would imagine it to feel. You?"

Ashley freezes she didn't expect the tables to turn. She had just been curious about how Spencer had been so good with writing relationship. Ashley pats the spot next to her and the blonde diligently gets up and lies next to the brunette. Resting her head on her palm.

"Well you know there's my ex." Spencer scowls and Ashley giggles, turning to line her body with Spencer's. She tangles their legs, loving how well they fit together. "Then there's Hailey, my first girlfriend at age eleven."

"Eleven! I thought we said serious?" Spencer asks with a small laugh. She slides her hand over Ashley's waist and rests it against her lower back.

"Oh it was, we were getting married and everything. Then two weeks later I didn't want to share my tapioca pudding with her and she divorced me."

"Well I mean it is tapioca," Spencer states as if it's the most reasonable thing in the world.

"Exactly. Then I had a high school sweetheart as well Rachel, she was a bit of a partier, super out of control for me. Then college, I hit a bit of a dry spell."

Ashley's eyes shift away shyly, she feels Spencer slowly drag her nails across her back seductively. "We'll make up for that."

Ashley smirks and looks into Spencer's eyes. "I don't doubt that. Then after my drought." Spencer breaks in with a snort. "I started working at the school and had a little weird relationship with a coworker. It ended as weirdly as it started, mostly because I got the job she and I were both matched up for. She changed schools and I was kind of alone."

Spencer pouts and Ashley laughs lightly.

"It's fine. It gave me time to myself. Learn what I like, what I didn't like. I excelled professionally. I think I spent so much time with myself I forgot what it's like to be with other people. Which circles us back to Heather."

Spencer growls and Ashley smirks. "It's not a big deal…I mean it is but it's not as much of one anymore. You've just been so amazing Spence and even though I still get a little down about it. You've made it practically painless." Ashley shrugs "I don't know she was great at the start."

Spencer shifts closer to the brunette, she slides her sock clad foot up and down Ashley's calf. Soothing the brunette as she begins to talk about what's been upsetting her since they've met.

"She was sweet and fun but the friend we shared had feelings for her and was basically too afraid to really say anything. They ended up hooking up. I don't know if that was the first time or if there were others. It hurt to be humiliated, lied to, and taken advantage of in that way. I don't know I just, I expected more from them, from her. They were people I really cared about, and I invested so much into both of them and…"

Ashley stops talking and lowers her head.

"Heather's a complete idiot. If you were my girlfriend I wouldn't have let anyone take you from me."

Ashley's voice gets caught in her throat. "I…uh…"

"Ashley I'm just saying, no need to get freaked out," Spencer reassures.

"I'm not freaked," Ashley states defensively. She hadn't been. The idea catching her off guard but also extremely titillating.

"Stumbling over words means freaked out." She teases lightly.

"I'm intrigued."

It's Spencer's turn to be caught off guard. There was a bit of silence between the two of them. The only thing that can be heard is the heavy rainfall and thunder as the storm continues, keeping them inside for what seems like the rest of the day. "You're…wait."

Ashley smirks. "Freaked!" She accuses playfully.

"Intrigued." The blonde shoots back and stares deep into Ashley's eyes. She rests her forehead against Ashley's, brushing her nose gently across the brunette's. "Another time," Spencer suggests in a quiet voice as she brings the conversation back to something less awkward. Even if it had been something they both were _intrigued_ about.

"So you've never known love either."

"Not the way you write it, no."

"I don't think anyone knows love the way it's ever written."

"I don't believe that. I think people are capable of feeling that way, especially the people who write it. If they find that person they want to love in that way."

Spencer just shrugs up one shoulder, she falls onto her back, the previous position becoming uncomfortable. She lifts her dead arm up in the air and grunts, wordlessly asking Ashley to occupy the space in her arm. The brunette obliges, hiding the glee she feels as she lays her head on Spencer's chest. Their legs still tangled together. Their feet hanging off the bed lazily, Spencer rests her chin atop Ashley's head.

"You'd be open to being loved like that after what happened?" Spencer asks daringly.

Ashley feels the vibration of the blonde's voice. She feels the quickened heartbeat and knows that Spencer is extremely nervous asking this question. Ashley also can feel her heart rate rise and she's sure with how close their bodies are, Spencer can feel it too.

What is happening right now? Weren't they avoiding this conversation? Weren't they just going with the flow…is this where the flow is going? Isn't this just supposed to be about sex appeal and that's it? Ashley bites her lip as she thinks. Spencer's appealing in more ways than just sex. Is she really open to that possibility, was she ever really in love with Heather or was she in love with the feeling of having someone? Is that all this is with Spencer, loving the excitement? Loving the newness and not really the person? Why so many questions, and why does the idea of not having any form of a relationship with Spencer hurt more than Ashley moving on from Heather.

"If the person is capable of loving me that way, then yes."

They sit quietly for a moment before Spencer breaks the rain filled silence. "Okay."

Ashley picks her head up and looks into blue eyes. They are vulnerable and Ashley knows hers are as well. Surely there aren't in love but if they keep this up, they very well could be.

"You said twenty minutes." Ashley reminds Spencer.

The blonde quirks a brow unsure of what her friend is referring to. Ashley hums the song and Spencer laughs.

"Close your eyes." She sings cutely.

Ashley giggles as Spencer dramatically sings, climbing onto the Dean. She bites her neck playfully.

"I'll make love to you." Spencer scream-sings as she settles on Ashley's lap, closing her eyes and lifts her hands in the air.

Ashley erupts into laughter. She only brought the twenty-minute thing up to bring the conversation in a direction they were used to. She doesn't push the sex thing, she's enjoying the silliness that Spencer has found herself in. Ashley sits up, wraps her arms around the blonde's waist.

"You're ridiculous." She gets through her fit of giggles. Spencer just drops her arms over Ashley's shoulders and plays with the stray hairs at the back of her neck.

Spencer gives the Dean a cheeky smile. Ashley steals a quick kiss. Spencer steals one herself. They stare each other down. Spencer runs her tongue over her bottom lip. She inhales deeply and drops her head back. The amount of heat between them is intense. Spencer climbs off the brunette and begins to pace the floor. Ashley smiles as she recognizes the blonde's normal attempt to process.

"What?" Ashley asks.

"What, what?" Spencer asks absentmindedly.

"You're pacing, which means you're thinking, which means you've got something going on that you need to be express."

Spencer does an about face. "You know me?"

"Trying to," Ashley confesses softly.

"Hm." Is all Spencer says as she begins to pace. She stops and looks at the brunette again.

"Are you going to tell me?"

Spencer tilts her head to the side. "I really _loved_ fucking you."

Ashley's eyes widen in surprise. Spencer's never talked like that ever. She isn't even sure if she's even heard the blonde use profanity except that one time she panicked when she forgot about the celebratory dinner slash party her friends were throwing her. Her mouth hangs open a little and her lip quivers as she tries to figure out something to say. Spencer shakes her head.

"I know I'm never that vulgar, to be honest, I hate using that word. You'll rarely hear me talk like that. One in a hundred thousand, scenario. I had a point! The point is…"

Spencer sighs as she pushes back a few strands of hair that's fallen into her face. She takes off her glasses and drops them next to her typewriter. Ashley pulls her lips into her mouth trying not to laugh at the very flustered blonde. It's like they've changed personalities. It's usually Spencer that's calm and collected and free spirited. Now she's all caught up and not sure what to do with herself. Ashley found it adorable but knew it wouldn't last long.

"The point is…" Spencer starts again making sure to use the proper words. "It's not just _that_ anymore. I love making you feel good, I never just liked it, you know?"

Ashley nods, knowing what she meant. It was never a passion that started off slowly, it exploded. You're interested in something, then you like it, then you love it, lastly you can't do without it. Ashley knew exactly what Spencer is talking about. Spencer continues.

"I love making you smile, hearing you laugh, I love how good you smell, like seriously what the hell is that because I can't put my finger on it." Ashley giggles but Spencer doesn't give her a chance to answer, enjoying the mystery smell on the brunette. "I love how good you look in my clothes, I love ripping them off you, I love the fact that you're a Dean, that turns me on so much it's ridiculous," Ashley looks down trying to hide the fact that she knew that already, courtesy of Stevi. "I love that you steal my sesame chicken. I love that your eyes are green. I _loved_ fucking you but I love that it's not just that anymore."

Ashley stands up, the rain still adding to the ambiance. The apartment dark because of the ominous clouds. Spencer kept the apartment with the lights off, the gloomy atmosphere a giant inspiration for her. The thunder claps but neither of them jump in surprise, too entranced by one another.

"I know it's changed. I don't know when it did but it did."

"Yeah." Spencer agrees cutely, her shoulders drop because it wasn't supposed to. This is supposed to be easy, and she feels a lump in her throat forming as the realization grows because when it gets complicated, that's when it has to end.

Ashley laces her fingers with Spencer's, lifting her arms up to rest on her shoulders.

"Spencer, I love it too."

Ashley sees Spencer's jaw clench and the brunette guesses it's the blonde trying to keep herself from getting too emotional. Spencer slides her arms off Ashley's shoulder, grabs the hem of the shirt Ashley's wearing and starts to lift it. The brunette raises her arms above her head, letting Spencer undress. She tosses the shirt on the floor, Ashley smirks loving how serious Spencer is being. She's definitely back to her normal self. Spencer gently pushes the Dean back onto the bed. Her eyes fueling with fire.

With a gentle bounce, Ashley pops up and she scooches back, making sure to lie in the middle. She can feel the heat building between her legs. She watches as Spencer eyes her body, licking her lips as if she's planning on what to do. Ashley clenches her stomach trying her best to control the rage of hormones flooding her body.

"Your pants…take 'em off." Spencer orders, her tone authoritative but gentle at the same time.

"You take them off," Ashley says a bit more forceful than Spencer.

Spencer shuts her eyes as a wave washes over her, the authority of Ashley's voice making her knees give in slightly. She moans a little and recovers quickly. She kneels on the bed and grabs the top of the sweats. Ashley lifts her hips so they can be pulled off easily. Spencer continues to examine Ashley's body, the gesture complete torture to the brunette. She whimpers a bit and Spencer chuckles.

As she tosses the sweatpants over her shoulder, she holds herself up over Ashley's body.

"What?" Her voice, raspy as it gets over the lump that formed there earlier.

"I want you." Ashley answers.

"You got me."

There's a deeper meaning to this, there seems to be a deeper meaning to everything with them. Completely unintentional but a result nonetheless. Spencer pushes herself up and pulls off her hoodie and t-shirt casting it aside in the same fashion that she did with the clothes Ashley had been wearing.

"You still gonna take your time?"

Spencer breathes out a laugh as she leans in to kiss the Dean. "Is that what you want?"

Spencer's question is followed with a gentle nip on Ashley's bottom lip. Ashley just nods. Spencer shakes her head.

"No, tell me what you want."

Ashley gulps. Spencer usually doesn't vocalize her dominance but she likes it. Hell, she likes everything Spencer gives her when it comes to physical stuff. There hasn't been a time where it hurt, or it was weird, or it just didn't do anything for the brunette. It's like there had been a personal manual to Ashley and Spencer had memorized it front and back and even discovered her own tricks to make the Dean climax.

"Tell me what you want baby."

If Ashley weren't lying down already her knees would've given out on her. This had been the second time Spencer used a pet name on her and though the pet name common it sounds brand new coming out of the blonde's mouth. Ashley lifts her hips up, pushing into Spencer's thigh hoping to ease just a little bit of the ache that the term of endearment alone had caused. Ashley closes her eyes, every inch of her skin sensitive to even the slightest touch. Spencer drags her short nails up Ashley's bare leg. She shudders, the sensation too much to handle.

"I can't do anything until you tell me." Spencer teases as she pushes Ashley's legs open a little wider to trace circles on her inner thigh.

"You can _not_ tease me, you can do that." Ashley whimpers as Spencer stops her circles but goes back on the outside of Ashley's thigh and drags her nails up them again. "Spencer…"Ashley moans. "Please."

"Then tell me," She orders again lifting Ashley's leg and resting gently around her waist.

Ashley takes a deep breath, controls herself. She lifts one hand and places it gently on Spencer's cheek. She stares into her clouded blue eyes. She answers her but she's not sure if it's the answer Spencer's expecting but it is what she wants. That's what Spencer has told her to tell her. _'Tell me what you want baby.'_ The invitation had been so warm, gentle, sweet, and so much more. It had been Spencer. So she tells Spencer exactly what she wants her to do to her. She swallows thickly and allows herself to be honest.

"Make love to me."

* * *

So what's the verdict?


	9. Day 8

**I won't waste time writing too much. I will say your reviews make me so excited and the story is almost done but I won't leave you guys disappointed. Thank sonfanatic for ACTUALLY getting sassy this time and calling me out of my hole lol. I've got so many projects going on I don't realize how quickly time has passed. In regards to having so many projects I do my best to make sure the story flows as best as it can so I apologize in advance if there are a few errors. I hope it doesn't take you out of the story too much. Anyway, thanks for reading! Love the reviews keeping it coming guys and hope you enjoy it. A little nervous about this one so be nice lol.**

 **Day 8**

Ashley drops her head to the side tiredly. A heavy flash of lightning filling the room. Her body is extremely heavy, her mind flashes to Spencer's body on top of hers. The writhing, the moaning, the gentleness, the passionate kisses and the whispered compliments.

 _"_ _You're so beautiful…I love how good you feel against me…You taste so good…I love how wet you get for me…"_

Everything Spencer had whispered had been a constant turn on for the brunette. Ashley smiles softly as Spencer sleeps soundly. She reaches for her phone and notices the time. A few minutes past one, she puts her phone back on the end table and goes to wrap her arm around Spencer's naked body. The pair of them completely naked opting to forget about clothes knowing they'd just get in the way later.

Ashley couldn't wrap her head around the request she had made. _Make love to me_. Could it have been possible that in such a short amount of time things have escalated to that level? Making love isn't just sex. It's not just about the physical release it's about the emotional connection. When did it stop being one and become the other? Ashley puts the question to bed for the time being in her mind.

Spencer moans at the gentle kisses on her cheek.

"Wanna go again?" She asks tiredly.

Ashley chuckles as she pulls Spencer into her arms. "No, I'll let you recuperate."

Spencer yawns obnoxiously. "I'm good, I swear."

"You're more than good. I just wanted to give you a kiss."

"Well, you know how riled up I get with your kisses."

"Just mine?" Ashley quips.

She hears Spencer take a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Just yours."

Spencer nestles her face in Ashley's neck, giving it a soft kiss. "I didn't mean to make it like where I was trying to find out if turned you on more than other women."

"You do, though," She answers tiredly.

"I wonder why."

"Because of how I feel about you," Spencer answers before falling back asleep.

"How's that?" Ashley asks curiously but then notices the slow steady breaths coming from the sleeping blonde.

Ashley just buries her fingers in Spencer's hair. The silkiness of it gliding smoothly through her fingers.

Ashley smiles as she thinks about everything that's happened in the last twelve hours. The kisses, the laughing, the teasing, the touches, whispered conversations and the memorable shower they shared before falling asleep. She should be more cautious but it doesn't seem to be a face of action the brunette is taking. If she isn't going to be cautious for herself, she'll have to be for Spencer. The first thing she'd have to do is admit to herself first that this is no longer a rebound. Feelings are involved, feelings from both of them and if this is the case. They need a fair shot.

Ashley slips the spatula underneath the cooking pancake and turns it over skillfully. She looks up as she hears footsteps coming out of Spencer's room. She smiles at the blonde and her adorable bed head.

"Morning," She greets mid yawn. Spencer walks around the small island where Ashley's prepping breakfast.

"Morning gorgeous," Ashley responds.

Spencer snorts and walks over to the brunette, kissing her slowly. "Are you cooking me breakfast?"

"I am." She answers excitedly and realizes that this may not have been okay to rummage through her cupboards. "Is that alright?"

Spencer laughs and nods as she opens a cabinet and grabs a mug. Ashley grabs the coffee and pours the blonde a cup.

"It's alright if your breakfast is good."

Erupting in laughter Ashley goes back to her pancake. She feels the blonde stand behind her. Resting in the embrace of one arm encircling her from behind she feels Spencer release a heavy sigh.

"We're gonna have to talk aren't we?"

Ashley drops her head back against Spencer's shoulder, nodding reluctantly.

"Can we hold off just a little longer?"

"After breakfast?" She asks hesitantly.

"How about after dinner tomorrow night?"

Ashley turns around looking at Spencer. "Like a date?" She asks completely unsure.

They've eaten together before but Spencer's never asked her out properly. Not in advanced like this.

"Yes, like a date. I would love to take you out and properly woo you."

Spencer takes a step back, leaning against the wooden island. Ashley turns to take the pancake off the stove, turning it off she walks around the blonde to put the final pancake on the high pile. She puts the spatula in the sink trying to keep herself busy while she tried her best to think this through.

"Ashley." Spencer stops the brunette from rushing to the next agenda on her breakfast surprise. She places her hand on the brunette's flat stomach. "Is your silence a bad thing?"

"No, not really. I'm not sure."

Spencer smirks, nodding slightly.

"If I had met you all over again today for the first time and I said, hey you're extremely beautiful and I'd really like to take you to dinner. You'd say…"

"I'm dealing with a bad breakup and I don't think I'm ready yet,"Ashley answers flatly.

Spencer just nods and takes a sip of her coffee. "Fair enough." She points at the pancakes and smiles softly. "All these for me?"

"Spencer."

"Ashley its fine, I took a shot and you were honest."

Ashley can feel her heart constrict, she wanted to explain herself but the blonde clearly has shut down. Flaw number three. Spencer begins to pile pancakes onto her plate and grabs some fruit, sprinkling powdered sugar on both contents of her plate. Ashley watches as the blonde looks around the rest of the table seeing what else she would want to eat. Ashley takes the stool next to her counterpart and stares at her. Several seconds later Spencer turns her head slowly, strawberry in her mouth.

"What?"

"So that's it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer…"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "I asked you on a date, you said no, and you want me to explain why I'm not pressing this?"

"I didn't say no, you asked me if I met you today for the first time what would I say? That's what I'd say."

"Ashley don't play with my feelings." Spencer pleads gently.

"Feelings?"

"Ash…"

The brunette sighs. "I don't want this to be over but I also want to date you. We've spent a lot of time together in the last week and I know our talk will lead to…"

"Ashley." Spencer interrupts. "Eat some pancakes, they're delicious. While you eat delicious pancakes, think about what time you want me to pick you up."

"So it wouldn't have mattered if I really said no," She asks with a small laugh.

Spencer shoves a forkful of pancakes into her mouth. She just shrugs, chewing happily. "It would have if I knew you really didn't want to go but you do, so I'm going to take your inner conflict as a personal obstacle. These really are delicious."

Spencer compliments before shoving another forkful in her mouthful. Ashley looks away bashfully.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Mhm," She responds heartily making the brunette laugh.

"Can I ask you a question that will probably just confuse the situation more?"

"Sure."

"Would all our fights end as civil as this?"

Spencer takes a sip of her coffee, washing down the fluffy pancakes. She wipes her mouth and gives her full attention to the Dean.

"Didn't realize we were fighting but no. They wouldn't. I can hold a grudge. I also can charm myself out of a lot of trouble. I hate, absolutely hate being wrong and if we ever got to a point where we had an argument that wasn't solved with my wit they wouldn't end civilly. I can yell, scream, lash out like any normal person. It would also depend on who is wrong."

"If I were wrong?"

Spencer smiles. " _If_ you were wrong, I'd just need a sweet simple sentimental gesture. Like a new journal or a book. The more thoughtful the better. However, that typewriter leaves you in my good graces for at least a year. That's some serious leverage. I really do love it."

Shrug. "I saw you in it," She answers sheepishly.

She watches as Spencer grabs her a plate and piles a couple pancakes on it. "Seriously, you need to eat these pancakes they're amazing."

Spencer places the plate before Ashley. Turning in her seat a bit she watches as the brunette pours syrup. Ashley takes a bite and chuckles as Spencer prods a response from her as if she weren't the one who made them.

"They are delicious."

"I told you. Now, I can feel more questions on your mind and because somehow I just know you." Ashley blushes slightly as she munches on a blueberry. "So do you want to spend an afternoon asking questions back and forth on anything?"

"I thought that's what dates are for?"

"Not my dates," She answers smarmily.

"And what do your dates accomplish?"

"You're not ready for that answer."

"Try me."

"You're seriously not, though," Spencer states again grabbing another couple of pancakes. "What the hell are in these things?!"

"Crack."

Spencer bursts out into laughter. "Oh my goodness…" Spencer chokes out. She tries to contain herself but laughs harder. "That's the greatest thing I've ever heard."

She looks at the brunette as she chews, pride dripping off her from the joke she just made. Spencer dabs at her eyes, wiping the small tear that formed.

"That's funny…you're funny." Spencer comments.

"I can be funny!" Ashley shouts in mild offense.

"Yes, you can be. The last funny thing you told me was about the tangerines. Which I'm totally stealing by the way. It was cute."

"You caught me off guard."

"I can say the same for you."

"How do you mean?"

"Well, I just went to people watch and left with so much more. "

Ashley looks down bashfully. "You give me more credit than I'm worth."

"I don't believe that for a second. Let's finish up and then I suggest a very hot make-out session and the questioning shall begin."

Ashley agrees with the plans and they continue with their breakfast. Shooting flirtatious glances at one another. They were sickeningly cute and Ashley tries to compare herself and Spencer to the writer's characters. As they get lost in the motions of the morning Ashley tries her best to come up with all the questions she'd want to ask the blonde. Knowing that this would probably be the last time she'd get to ask for a while. She tries to lose herself in the moment, the way they move around the kitchen together, enjoying the subtle touches from the blonde. She notices that Spencer likes doing that a lot as if its gentle reminder that she's around. Ashley's trying to figure out if the reminder is for her or for Spencer.

Ashley drops onto the couch and kicks her legs up to rest onto the coffee table. She drops her head against the back of the sofa waiting for Spencer. Momentarily the blonde approaches with a pint of ice cream and two spoons.

"It's ten in the morning," Ashley claims, giving off a little laugh in disbelief.

"I don't let the time of day dictate what I eat. If there was cold pizza in the fridge I would've eaten that for breakfast."

"Over my pancakes?" Her brows quirks.

"Only thing I'd eat over your pancakes is you." Spencer throws back gingerly as she buries her spoon in her mango ice-cream, scooping a decent size to eat.

Ashley shakes her head. Spencer repositions herself on the couch, sitting with one leg tucked under the other, facing the brunette, and waits patiently.

"What?"

"You first."

"Questions?" Spencer just nods. "I thought we were making out first?" Ashley states teasingly, mocking Spencer's schedule for the day.

"You'll like it better if I taste like mango." The writer smirks, a little proud of herself of all the good jabs she's getting in. Ashley knows full well that it's playful banter, she's just not as good at is as Spencer.

"You did taste really good that night." Ashley has a certain inflection in her voice and her own hidden message makes her stomach twinge. She mentally scolds her abdomen, telling it to get a grip. She just had sex last night. Pace yourself.

Ashley goes to grab the extra spoon sitting in the ice-cream, the blonde pulls it away a little.

"It's ten in the morning," She shouts in mock horror.

"Shut up," They share a laugh but as Ashley tries to grab the spoon again the blonde holds the frozen dessert back. "Spence," she whines.

The blonde only dips her spoon into the pint, scooping some up and feeding it to the brunette. Ashley slowly wraps her lips around the spoon, gently sliding the treat off and sits back letting it melt in her mouth. She notices Spencer admiring her and she looks down shyly. She's not entirely sure how long she'd be shy around Spencer, but there are these moments where it's as if Spencer makes Ashley feel like it's the first time she's ever experienced anything. That's a really good quality to have in a partner. The ability to make life feel brand new, even twenty years down the road. There's comfort in the familiar, excitement in the newness. It surprised Ashley that even in that short span of time Spencer had the ability to make her feel both comfort and excitement. Let's be honest, a week is not long enough time for something to be familiar but that's how Spencer makes Ashley feel.

Ashley holds her mouth open for another spoonful and the blonde services her quickly. When it dissolves enough in her mouth she asks. "So the other spoon was just for show?"

"It doesn't have to be," Spencer responds, leaning the pint towards her friend, shaking the carton making the utensil shake a little.

"No," Ashley whines cutely making Spencer smile. She opens her mouth slightly and the writer diligently feeds her. As Ashley noms on the dessert, she turns her body so she can face Spencer. Their knees brush against one another and the blonde shivers.

"I give you the chills?"

"Yes, you do." Spencer smirks and leans over to put the ice-cream on the coffee table. "You know I always find it entertaining that you don't think you have an affect on me."

"I don't know, you have this air about you that makes me feel like you're never scathed by anything."

Spencer shrugs. "I guess it's because my ability to take anything seriously is practically nonexistent. That's probably why it seems like that but things do."

"Like?"

"Nope, my turn."

"What! I didn't even ask a question."

"You asked about the chills. So my turn."

"Ugh, fine. Your turn." Ashley drops back against the arm of the chair. She untucks her legs, slips one foot between the couch and Spencer's side, the other in Spencer's lap. Spencer wraps her hands around her foot and massages it gently.

"Thank you! So why a Dean of Discipline?"

Ashley smirks, "You really like that huh?"

"Ashley it's the sexiest title ever. It's sexier than a doctor than a cop, your job is literally making sure people stay on their best behavior."

Ashley throws her head back laughing. She slides her butt further down, getting more comfortable.

"I appreciate the access I have. I know that as a Dean of Discipline the ones who end up in my office are often the ones who need to be heard the most. I love teens, I love that transition of self-discovery. The world loves to make them think they don't know who they are. I just like to remind them they already have some idea. Did that take the sexy out of it?"

Spencer lifts her chin up a little as she thinks. "Not in the slightest." Spencer moans making Ashley smile.

She nudges her foot trying to get her attention. "Okay so, where'd you learn how to cook?"

"My dad. When he knew I wanted to move he told me that he didn't want me surviving on canned soup, so we spent my entire senior year cooking dinner together every night."

"That's so sweet. The simplicity suits you. Well, he did a fantastic job teaching you."

"He was clearly slacking on the pancakes department." Ashley giggles and waits for Spencer to ask her next question. "Why'd you call me?"

Ashley's eyes widen in surprise. That conversation definitely taking a turn to something a little more serious. She wishes it were a little more unsettling because that would mean she's being cautious. She completely passed the cautious stage anticipation way too high.

"I thought you'd ask about pancakes. In all honesty, I spent the entire afternoon staring at my phone. You were really cute, I had a really great time just shopping with you and we only had just met. It was like I knew you my whole life. You provided a comfort I didn't know I was missing. Also, you were really sexy. So really my curiosity got the better of me and I'm glad it did."

"As am I. Okay your turn, make it a good one."

Ashley pulls her bottom lip into her mouth and it pops back out when a question comes to mind. "What does going on a date with you accomplish?" The very same question she asked earlier resurfaces. The topic had really infiltrated her mind.

"Pick another one." Spencer orders blankly.

"No, that's my question." Ashley shrugs her shoulders, crossing her arms over her chest. She isn't budging.

Spencer growls and squeezes Ashley's foot. "Trust me when I say you're not ready for that answer."

"I do trust you, trust me when I say I'm not as fragile as you think I am."

Spencer inhales deeply and stares hard into green eyes like she's trying to telepathically measure how strong Ashley really is.

"Fine, but I warned you."

Ashley smiles a little excited for the answer. She sits up straight, her heart pounding with anticipation. A part of her is worried that Spencer can hear the heartbeat from where she sits. Is that even possible? Pay attention Ashley. Green eyes focus on Spencer's mouth as her lips tremble from the raspberry that is made as she blows air out.

"So normally dates are meant to allow people to get to know each other and see if they're suited for one another, then they become serious. Typically that's what they're meant to do." Spencer takes a deep breath, she's nervous. Ashley tilts her head to the side. "I don't ask to date anyone that doesn't suit me already. For me dates aren't the trial and error process. If I ask to date you…it's because I want you to fall in love with me."

The air between them completely silent. Fall in love with Spencer? The possibility, if Ashley were honest with herself, inevitable. The possibility, even this early, inviting. Of course, Ashley has thought about it, fantasized about it, and done her best to ignore it, but the more she stares at the girl in front of her the more the idea of falling in love with her doesn't seem so scary. Then a thought occurred to her.

"I thought you've never been in love?" Ashley interrupts, her heart pounding even more than before.

"I haven't but doesn't mean the girls I've been with haven't been in love with me," Spencer says letting her head drop. "I'm trying to explain this without sounding manipulative, bear with me?"

Ashley just nods, her intrigue guiding her patience. Spencer clears her throat and the brunette smirks as the blonde gets up from the couch and begins to pace. She finds it extremely adorable how the blonde processes. She knows that the writer is taking this situation serious by how much she's pacing.

"No, I've never been in love but I've wanted to. I want to. Ashley, please don't make me." The blonde whines.

Ashley's eyes bore into the blonde. Is this too heavy? They can't avoid it anymore, though, the chemistry undeniable, the sex insatiable, and the feelings incomparable but very real. Ashley looks away from the blonde mustering up the courage.

"Spencer, you can tell me."

"But I don't wanna. We just had one of these last night."

"Think of it as a growing experience."

"I'd rather be stunted."

"It'd be harder to lift me when you're stunted and I know that turns you on as much as it does me." Ashley quirks a brow waiting for Spencer to counter.

Spencer huffs. She shakes out her hair hoping to relieve some tension. "My goodness, you're determined." She lets out a chuckle.

"Only with things that mean a lot to me."

"So a date with me means a lot to you?"

"You mean a lot to me," She confesses a little surprised. This is insane, it's unheard of, it's risky but it feels so right.

Ashley stands up, stopping Spencer's pacing. She gives the blonde an apologetic look. "Hi."

Spencer breathes out a laugh and blushes. "Hey."

She leans forward and captures her lips in a gentle lip lock. "I'm all ears." She squeezes Spencer's forearms supportively and drops back onto the couch.

"Fine but I get five requests and or questions in a row." Spencer points a warning finger.

Ashley bows her head accepting the offer with no negotiation.

"I like you." Spencer starts and Ashley's mouth twitches into a small smile. That's the first time that's ever been said between them. Ashley's told Stevi but they haven't said it to each other. Of course Spencer's the first one. She's the braver one, even in this circumstance, though Ashley is calming the blonde down she definitely didn't see herself admitting her feelings this soon, even if they were there.

Spencer laughs at herself. She shakes her head, scratching her forehead. "I can't believe this is happening."

"You could've explained and given me your requests by now." Ashley tone light and teasing, trying to take away the pressure of what is a very heavy conversation.

Spencer squints at the woman on her couch. "You're the worst. So yeah I like you and I want you to fall in love with me because I can see myself falling in love with you. I'm not saying I'm in love with you now because I'm not _that_ lesbian but I also won't ignore the truth or reality of how intense things are. I don't like to waste time when I feel something. That goes with everything. I didn't waste time talking to you that day in Trader Joe's. I didn't waste time getting your number. I didn't waste time when you texted me that night to come over. I didn't waste time having you writhe under me. I don't waste time with things I want and I want you. I want you to fall in love with me. So I asked you out because I know I can be attentive, I can be caring, I can be everything you want and need because I want to be. So when I asked you out, it is to fall in love with me because it's what I want with you. I made myself a promise when it came to me pursuing someone. That if I made the effort to pursue them I would make sure it was real, emotions aren't a game. People's feelings aren't a game and I guess I've just realized that more, the older I got. My past relationships were great sure and I cared for and loved them but I know because I didn't go after them the way I would go after any of my other passions, they weren't meant to be. So really, with keeping to that promise, you're the first person I've ever asked out."

"What?" Ashley's squeaked out not expecting that plot twist.

Spencer blushes, her face growing hotter with every second. "I've always been asked out, never asked anyone out."

"I can't believe that your charm hasn't been used before to get girls to be with you. Your confidence, your flirting game. How could you have gone this long without asking anyone out?"

She just shrugs, "I never had to, I've always just been myself and it's attracted the girls to me."

Ashley's mind flashes back to when Stevi came to visit her in the office. _Spencer hasn't met anyone worth being taken by._ A small smile creeps on her face as it dawns on her. Spencer's taken by her.

"You just never seem insecure."

Spencer erupts in laughter, feeling a lot better after she releases the confession of her feelings. What do you know, sometimes the truth does set you free.

"I can be, though. Ashley, I'm just confident in certain things because I never grew up thinking I couldn't do anything. I love life, as bad as it can be sometimes, I love it and I don't want opportunities to pass me by. I just…"Spencer sighs running her hand over her face. "I like you, Ashley."

Ashley looks down into her lap, she processes everything that's just been said. She sighs heavily and looks up. Her heart flutters as she looks at the blonde and her furrowed brows as she waits nervously.

"You're absolutely frightening in the most confusing way."

"Thanks?"

"No I mean, everything you just said should petrify me. I should literally be bolting for the door but I don't want to, there has to be something wrong with this picture, no?"

"Why?"

"Because it's only been a week Spence."

"Eight days," the blonde corrects quickly.

"Fine, eight days but…"

"Ashley, I know you like me. I can feel it."

Ashley gulps as Spencer regains her posture back. Ashley really wishes she were as resilient as the blonde. Her eyes follow the blonde as she gets closer. She kneels down in front of the Dean, leans against her legs, resting her arms on either side of Ashley's thighs. Green eyes look down into blue, trying her best to read what Spencer is thinking. It's one thing to feel all these things, it's another to say them out loud.

"I like you too."

The corners of Spencer's mouth slide up slowly.

"Do you think it's possible for you to dismiss what I said so we can be normal until tomorrow night?"

"No, probably not," She admits through a chuckle.

Spencer drops her head into Ashley's lap in a defeated manner. She mumbles into her legs. "Yeah I didn't think so." She pops her head back up. "What are you thinking?"

"Is that one of your questions?"

Lifting herself up to sit on the coffee table, Spencer looks at the brunette expectantly. Ashley would love to tell Spencer what she's thinking, except her mind is blank. Spencer had been right she wasn't ready to hear that answer. Not because it was too soon, though in most cases that would be the case, but because she doesn't have anything as sophisticated to say. 'I like you' had been the meat of it. Spencer hadn't had heartbreak to deal with and Ashley knew that the blonde had already known that. The fact that she's fine worries her more than the fact that she's not. Why is this not bothering her? Is it because the idea is appealing and possibly something she wants to? Does she want to fall in love with Spencer? Isn't it a little too early to be thinking about love here? Well, Spencer did admit that. Being in love after eight days does seem rather hasty. However, Romeo and Juliet fell in love at first sight…they killed themselves, Ashley. Also, they were fictional. Ashley squeezes her eyes tight as she tries to concentrate on Spencer and not the debate going on in her head.

"If you want it to be."

"Is that all you care about? What I want?"

"My turn for questions, I just poured my heart out a few seconds ago." Spencer quips and the brunette smiles weakly. Spencer rests a hand on Ashley's leg.

"I know it's overwhelming and I know we both went into this not expecting anything. I didn't go after you thinking I want her to fall in love with me. When we started I honestly didn't expect this. I wanted simple, fun, easy, and carefree. This just so happens to be that except I like you. I'm not pressuring you, Ash. If you don't want this…"

"I do…" Ashley interjects Spencer breathes out a quick giggle. "No, I do. I shouldn't but I do. You drive me crazy. I can't stop thinking about you and I've spent more time at your place than mine. Spence, I'm not as free spirited as you, I mull over things obsessively. Things always have to make sense to me and you've turned my world upside down. I never know what's going to happen with you and I love it. Which is what's weird."

"I'll give you time to think. Don't worry. Right now, I want to ask my questions, make my requests, eat some more ice cream and make-out."

Ashley sighs a little relieved because truthfully her heart's there but her head isn't. Spencer seems to have known and understood that better than Ashley. How? The brunette just chalks it up to the blonde's attentiveness.

Spencer grabs the carton of half melted ice-cream and holds it towards Ashley. The cuteness of feeding her put on the back burner. Ashley feels guilty. Spencer warned her, she didn't listen, now things are weird. She doesn't know what to talk about. She slips her spoon into her mouth, her body shifts a little as Spencer reclaims her seat on the couch.

"What's your dream pet?"

Ashley had forgotten what they were doing, she's grateful that Spencer has made the question light. Unlike her, whose curiosity killed the very amazing vibe they had going. Two points for Ashley. Spencer seems fine and Ashley's a little jealous that she's gotten over the whole thing so quickly.

Pressing the bridge of her nose, she brings herself back into the moment. "A wallaby."

Spencer laughs lightly. "Why?"

Ashley smiles as she imagines the animal. Thinking two thoughts at the same time, how adorable wallabies are and how amazing Spencer is for knowing how to make Ashley feel comfortable again. She's not sure if the blonde did it on purpose but a surreptitious glance in the writer's direction, Ashley recognizes a minute look of pride on Spencer's face. Her chest feeling less constricted as she rants on about how cute she thinks wallabies are.

The questions were basic the rest of their time together. What's number one on your bucket list? What's a recurring fantasy you have? Spencer's last question had actually been a request.

"I'd like to see you play the drums."

"Oh gosh, I don't even have my kit anymore." lead

"Don't worry about that, I can find a way around it but I'd like to see you play."

"Alright, I can do that."

They finish the last of the mango ice-cream. Spencer places the empty carton on the table and leans back against the arm of the sofa opposite of Ashley.

"Ash."

The brunette looks at the writer. Spencer uses her index finger instructing her to come lie on top of her. Ashley smiles shyly but obliges. Maneuvering her body to have them both lie comfortably on the couch, she settles in the small space the blonde with her legs. Ashley looks down as Spencer lifts a hand to rest against her cheek.

"It's gonna be okay Ash."

The Dean sighs, slowly shaking her head. A part of her wants to cry because this turned out to be exactly what Ashley had been trying to avoid. Real. Now she doesn't want it to end.

"How do you know?"

"Because I trust my feelings for you, and yours for me."

"That's enough?"

"To start…yes. Stop worrying about it." She orders gently.

Spencer lifts her head up and captures Ashley's soft lips into a kiss. It starts slow and sweet but Ashley presses harder against Spencer and the writer matches her stride. It becomes heated quickly as they have a conversation through their sensual actions. Please don't hurt me. I won't. Please really love me. I will. Please don't let me lose you. You won't. Please keep me safe. I will. Please don't ever let me go. I won't. Both of them wordlessly asking the same questions and answering.

Ashley slides her tongue slowly into Spencer's mouth. The blonde slides her lips off it slowly, flicking the tip of her tongue to graze Ashley's. Breathless, Ashley rests her forehead against Spencer's. Both their eyes still closed, Ashley sighs her body, relaxing as Spencer gently runs her hand up and down Ashley's back. Ashley breathes out a whisper. She isn't sure Spencer heard her. She barely hears herself.

"Please be the one." The whisper barely there.

Most likely because it's a need that Ashley isn't ready to fully express. A desire she didn't even know she wanted at this time. Something in her knew more than she did. Her emotions taking the lead over her thoughts. The confession could have been mistaken for another sigh, but Spencer knew better. That's why she answers in full confidence.

"I am."


	10. Day 9

**So, I'm putting this up in honor to Alan Rickman (best known as Snape from Harry Potter Films) and being the Potterhead that I am (and that I've made Spencer) I'm quite sad at the great loss in the acting world. I won't say much but thank you for your reviews, they mean the world to me. We're almost there so hold onto your hats. Enjoy, tell me what you think and...turn to page 394.**

* * *

 **Day 9**

"Good morning Nancy."

"Morning Ms. Davies, how was your weekend?" Ashley's secretary asks when she enters the main office.

"Amazing, thank you, yours?"

"Hot and wet." Nancy answers annoyed, referring to the muggy rainy weather that had ruined a perfectly good summer weekend. There were few of them left with the fall weather fast approaching.

Ashley smirks as she makes the joke in her head that her weekend had also been hot and wet. She bites her bottom lip as she thinks of Spencer. She finishes making small talk with the elderly woman and enters her office. Signing onto her computer, she begins to open her work emails, trying her best to get lost in her work. This time, last week she had just wondered what the blonde was doing, giving her a call, getting asked out to lunch. Well, ask may be a drastic understatement. Had it only been a week? It feels like ages ago.

Ashley had left Spencer's apartment a little bit after Stevi and Niko had returned from the Hamptons. They regaled crazy stories from their weekend and Spencer diligently pulled her black notebook from her back pocket and wrote down events that interested her no matter what emotion they made her feel. Ashley had been impressed at how everything had inspired the writer.

Ashley's work line rings, she picks it up and Nancy's voice floats through.

"Ms. Davies, you have a Heather here to see you."

Ashley's voice gets caught in her throat. She stammers over her words trying to figure out a coherent response. The last time she saw Heather was when she tried to her approach her at the club. Life has a really crappy way of letting you deal with emotions. She's just trying to figure out if this thing with Spencer is doable and of course when something new is on the horizon, something old loves to rear its ugly head to distract you.

"Send her in."

Seconds later the door opens and Heather peeks in. Ashley gives her a bashful smile.

"Hey."

"Hi."

This used to be a regular thing for Heather to do. Surprise Ashley at work, usually bringing her a coffee and as the memory plays out in her head it unfolds in reality. She coughs out a laugh at the coincidence.

"I come bearing gifts." Heather offers as she walks further into the office, closing the door behind her. Ashley gives her a once over and thinks quickly, _Spencer's body's better._ She smirks and points to the chair that's in front of her desk.

Heather places the iced coffee onto Ashley desk, being careful to avoid any work that lay on the table. She sits in the chair crossing her legs and slips the straw of her drink between her lips and takes a sip. Ashley sits back in her large seat, unimpressed and stares at her ex.

"So, what can I do for you?" Ashley asks realizing that she's not intimidated by the woman's presence anymore. She grabs the cup of iced coffee, a sorry excuse for a peace offering and takes a sip.

Heather sits in her seat, clears her throat and starts to push her bangs away from her forehead. The Dean's brows furrow, the girl is nervous.

"Heather?" Ashley prods.

"Right, well the other night I saw you and wanted to talk but well you kind of ran out of there really quickly."

"Yeah well you caught me off guard and really at the time you were the last person I wanted to see," She answers honestly. Her tone off-handed like she's explained this a thousand times already.

She takes another sip of her coffee, it's actually pretty good. Heather must have found a new place to buy this. She'll have to ask her where so she can take Spencer there in the future. Ashley's mind drifts and she grabs her phone texting the blonde. She focuses again on her surprise visitor.

"And now?" Heather asks trying to understand why only a few days would cause Ashley to change her mind.

"Now, I don't know. I guess I got tired of caring about how much you hurt me. Well, how much you and Amy hurt me. It looks like you two are together now."

Heather looks down ashamedly.

"It's fine, I'm still hurt but that's life right?"

Heather sighs and looks at Ashley's green eyes. "I never meant to hurt you Ashley, honest. It just happened, we just fell for each other and you were so amazing I didn't know how to tell you without hurting you."

If this had been last week, if this had been before Ashley went shopping at Trader Joe's that fateful afternoon, she would've gotten angry. She would've yelled and screamed and cried but all she seems to be doing is sipping this coffee. She giggles to herself, Spencer would've been stuck on where she got the coffee from as well. It's like that normal stage of budding relationships where you slightly mimic certain aspects of your partner. No matter what another person may have been talking about your mind was on one thing and one thing only.

"I'm sorry but where'd you get this coffee?" She asks sidetracking from what Heather thought was a heartfelt apology.

Ashley can see the look of surprise on Heather's face. She stammers out the name of the coffee shop and Ashley writes it down. She quickly thanks her then apologizes for the interruption.

"Do you even care anymore?" Heather asks offense lingering in her voice.

"Not as much as I used to," She responds frankly.

Heather just shakes her head. "Is it that girl you were with the other night?"

"That's none of your business." Ashley's light airiness makes a quick turn as she feels the urge to defend her relationship with Spencer. Relationship?

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you two serious?"

"Again, none of your business."

"Ashley, I just came here to apologize for what I did, make sure you were okay but clearly you've already got someone doing that."

"So you care about my wellbeing after you hurt me?" The circumstance just didn't make sense.

"That's not what I meant. I just feel really bad about how things went down Ashley, all three of us were really close."

"Yeah a lot closer than I ever would've thought. Heather, I honestly appreciate your apology and maybe sooner it would've meant more but right now they're just words to me. I don't know what kept you away so long, maybe you and Amy were making up for lost time…"

"I'm trying to apologize, Ashley, I know I was wrong I just…I didn't want to just up and leave like you didn't mean anything to me. Like I didn't care because I did. I do."

Ashley takes a deep breath, her phone alerts her that she has a new message. She smiles as she reads Spencer's message, reading that she misses her too and she really wants some mango ice-cream. The dessert becoming their inside joke, using it to refer to wanting a make-out session.

"Heather I believe at some point you cared for me but it wasn't when you began to mess around with Amy. I just wish you would've been straight with me, I thought I deserved that at least. Now I'm assuming you just don't want to feel guilty anymore so I forgive you."

Heather just sighs. Not knowing what to do with herself she drinks some of her coffee. "Does she make you happy?" Ashley opens her mouth to answer but Heather interjects. "I know it's none of my business but I do want you to be happy."

"Yeah she does. We just met and it's still very new but yes."

Ashley smiles as Spencer's face flashes into her mind.

"You're really special Ashley and I'm sorry that I didn't do right by you but I hope this girl will. I know dropping in on you at work was really selfish but I just had to see you under a better circumstance." Heather stands up. Not wanting to overstay her welcome. "You look good with her by the way, saw you two dancing from a distance. I didn't even know you could move like that."

Ashley chokes out a laugh, her cheeks growing a little hot. She just shrugs. "She brings out a side of me I didn't know I had."

Heather nods with a small smile. "Not going to lie, I'm a little jealous."

"Ironic," Ashley states tilting her head on a small angle.

"Isn't it, though? Goodbye, Ashley."

"Goodbye, Heather."

Ashley watches as her ex leaves her office, closing the door behind her. She leans her head back against her chair and exhales a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her phone goes off again. She reads another message from Spencer.

 _Do you get seasick?_

The day had moved very slowly. Ashley's been in complete agony all day waiting for the hours to tick by. Meetings ran slower, emails read longer, and the students seemed even ruder than usual. Ashley's certain that it was her impatience that made things seem that way. She usually loves being at work, being with the students but today had to be over so tonight can happen. Spencer's question of seasickness had been intriguing enough as it is. Clearly they would be on a boat but does that mean they're taking a ferry somewhere or around the water. Ashley grunts, she hates being told there's a surprise and then not told any clues. She bites her lip as she thinks, staring at the clock at the bottom right corner of her computer screen. She also had to pack for an overnight situation. There's so much going on she had to know something… _anything_. She picks up her office phone and dials Spencer's number. It takes her a second to realize she knows the woman's number by heart. Weird, who memorizes number this quickly. She grunts as the blonde picks up the phone laughing.

"It's not funny."

"It's a little funny. I've got you calling me from an unknown number."

"Spencer, baby, please." Ashley pleads, throwing in the nickname hoping that'll make the blonde buckle. It worked the night before when they were making love. Yeah, the reference to sex has changed as well. A whole crap load has changed in the last two days. What should have been months of emotional development, happened in a week. Would things end as quickly as they started?

"You pulling out the 'baby' card?"

"I heard you groan."

"Touché, but I'm still not telling you, just be ready by seven and dress to impress. I mean, you'll look amazing in a plastic bag but this is a 'my eyes only' situation."

Ashley smirks as she leans back in her chair. This is the second time Spencer has made the subtle reference of Ashley belonging to her. She usually wouldn't want to admit it but she likes it.

"Just a small hint, it's driving me crazy."

"Okay, one hint." Ashley sighs in relief. "We're going to a place via some mode of transportation."

"Ugh, Spencer!"

The blonde erupts in laughter over the line. "Ash, you've got what like five hours left, by the time you get off of work, get home, get ready, I'll be at your door. I can't wait to see your beautiful face. Kiss you, touch you. This is going to be amazing."

Ashley feels her insides melt. She realizes that Spencer's charm is overpowering her desire to know what the hell this date is going to be. Ashley grits her teeth.

"This better be the best night of my life," She threatens playfully.

"I promise," Spencer reassures sincerely.

Ashley can hear the earnestness of Spencer's claim. She feels a little bit better. Her anxiousness to know what's going on dies down a little.

"Fine, you're lucky I have a crush on you."

"I count my blessings. See you tonight gorgeous."

Ashley hangs up the phone and stares at the clock, now four hours and fifty-five minutes.

It felt like forever, it really did. Ashley gives herself a once over in her mirror. She smooths the back of her tight black dress. She runs it over her bottom and smirks as it accentuates her ass. Spencer will love this dress. She brushes away at a piece of lint, her head whips as she hears the knock on the door. Her brow squints in confusion, she goes to the door barefoot, nixing the heels until they're absolutely necessary.

She looks through the peephole and sees the blonde. "You didn't ring the buzzer."

Spencer is staring at the brunette wantonly. "Damn," is all she gets out and Ashley giggles a little.

She opens the door wider, letting the writer in. They circle each other, getting a good look at one another. Spencer groans as she notices the slight slit at the bottom of her black dress, it stops mid-thigh. Spencer licks her lips. Ashley couldn't believe Spencer could look this sexy. Black tight slacks with a short sleeved black bottom down, gray vest with a bowtie to match. They stop circling one another.

"Ashley, your ass. I can't."

Ashley erupts in laughter. "That's the first thing you say to me?"

Spencer groans as she takes a step forward towards her date. "Come here."

Placing one hand on Ashley's hip, the other on her lower back pulling her close. Ashley stumbles into the blonde's body without a fight. She leans down for a kiss but is met with the Dean's cheek. The writer whimpers.

"You made me wait all day now you have to deliver."

"I think we both know I can deliver Dean Davies."

"Mhm, I just need to get my shoes and we're leaving for this mysterious date."

Spencer smirks as Ashley quickly bounces out of the living room, she tilts her head to the side taking in the view. Several seconds later Ashley comes out of her room with her overnight bag and wearing black high heels. Spencer lets out a long whistle, she lays her hand over her heart.

"Be still my beating heart." She quotes and the corner of her mouth twitches a bit as Ashley tries to fight off her smile. It's cheesy but kind of extremely cute.

"Let's go Mountfort." Ashley places her finger under Spencer's chin and gives her a quick peck.

Spencer takes her date's bag as Ashley walks out of the apartment. She assumes Spencer is close behind but she rolls her eyes when the woman is still standing in the apartment ogling her.

"Spencer, come on! All day!" She whines.

"Babe your ass, like I really can't."

"Stop being basic! I'm gonna go without you."

Ashley sighs and points to her date, then points down to the floor. Signaling for her to get out of the apartment. She crosses her arms over her chest and stares down the blonde. Her brow quirks and Spencer smirks.

"Alright. Let's go, but first…"

"If you say let me take a selfie!" Ashley threatens with a wide smile.

Spencer erupts in laughter as she makes her way out the door pulling it closed. "One, I would never say that, and two I _need_ to do this."

Spencer grips Ashley's hips, and captures Ashley's lips in a much needed kiss. Ashley moans uncontrollably as Spencer backs her against the wall, pushing her hips into the Dean's. Spencer slides her tongue across Ashley's bottom lip. Ashley opens her mouth a little waiting for the writer to slide her tongue inside. Spencer only bites her bottom lip. Breaking away from her date, slightly more satisfied than when she first walked into the apartment. She sucks on her bottom lip, wiping the slightly smeared lipstick on Ashley's lip.

"Sorry about your lipstick."

Ashley giggles lightly, taking out her pocket mirror to look at the small damage that's been done. She flashes a gaze up towards the blonde who looks extremely sad that she did ruin Ashley's makeup.

"It's fine."

"You can fix it up in the car if you'd like."

"Car?" The not so messed up make up already forgotten at the mention of the vehicle.

Spencer nods her head towards the exit. "Come on, I think it's time for me to properly romance you."

Spencer holds her hand out and Ashley grabs it eagerly. Reaching over to lock her door. She quickly finishes it up and lets the blonde lead her towards their date.

"So seriously, how'd you get into the building? Should I fear for my safety?"

"Marge let me in, she was leaving as I was coming in." Spencer answers nonchalantly as they walk down the stairs.

"I have no idea who that is."

Spencer gasps in horror. "How can you not know your neighbors Ashley?"

Ashley growls at the blonde as she holds back her laughter. "Oh I don't know, maybe because this ridiculous blonde told me I shouldn't because of some altercation she still hasn't told me about."

They reach the front door and Spencer holds it open for her.

"I saved you, trust me. She dumps stuff on troglodytes. Real wannabe Batman, I'm telling you."

"What the hell is a troglodyte?" Ashley asks staring at Spencer ntarily before stepping outside as the blonde holds the door open for her date.

"I have no freaking clue. That's what she shouted over the intercom that one night."

"You still have to tell me what happened by the way. It completely…" Ashley loses all sense of conversation when she sees the vintage car with a driver standing by the backseat door. She stops in her tracks, Spencer comes up behind her, encircles her arm around her waist, placing a gentle kiss on the back of her head.

"What do you think?"

"I've only seen these things in movies."

"I know." Spencer answers cheekily. Highly proud of herself. Clearly Spencer has some fancy things planned and if this is just the beginning a part of her is extremely excited to see what's next. Spencer can definitely get the business.

"How did you procure one of these?"

Ashley melts as Spencer steps out from behind her but rests an arm around her waist. Clearly this is going to be a night where there hands will be on each other at all times. The woman's barely doing anything right now, and with all she knew about the blonde, and the little that she's done so far she feels herself falling.

"Hey Blakely." Spencer greets handing him Ashley's bag.

The driver nods and smiles softly at his client. "Ms. Spencer." He opens the door for them to enter into the black 1937 Coupe Lagonda. The top down, allowing them to enjoy the warm August air. The night extremely comfortable after the weekend long rain.

"He has a British accent. Really? You're totally putting that on aren't you?"

Spencer cracks up. "Stop ruining it Ashley." She gently pushes the brunette into the car.

"Spencer, how the hell are you doing this? Luxury retro car, British driver, what's next?"

Spencer wraps her arm around the brunette and gets comfortable as Blakely pulls off down the street.

"Do me a favor Ash…enjoy this date please. I've done a lot of planning, let's at least keep the magic going and if you truly want to know all my tricks I will tell you but for now, will you just be the girl I'm trying to get to fall in love with me?"

Ashley looks down, slightly embarrassed. She just can't believe everything that's happening right now. Everything seems, extremely extravagant. She didn't expect Spencer to put this much effort into the date. Truthfully, she didn't expect Spencer at all. That has to be the best thing about the blonde, continually unexpected and more than she can ever imagine.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes sweetly.

"It's okay. Now tell me about your day."

Ashley's heart quickens and she hesitates. Should she? The biggest thing to happen her today, besides this amazing start of their date, had been Heather's visit. This isn't a good way to start a first date. You don't talk about your ex. However, this had been a special circumstance. She didn't want to start off with a lie. Spencer feels the hesitation and in very typical Spencer fashion she assesses the situation and deals with it with ease.

"You can talk to me about and tell me anything Ashley."

"It's not a normal first date conversation."

Spencer shrugs a little. "This isn't a normal first date."

The car shakes their bodies closer together, Ashley slides her hand onto Spencer's thigh. A welcomed gesture as the blonde interlaces their fingers, while it rests languidly between her legs. She places a gentle kiss against Ashley's temple. Ashley squeezes her hand for a courage.

"So this morning before I called you, I had an unexpected visitor."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah."

"Man the universe, total Debby Downer." Spencer teases.

"Right! That's exactly what I thought when Nancy told me she was in the office."

"How'd you feel?"

"Honestly, I was fine. A complete one eighty from the girl that freaked out when I saw her at the club that night." Spencer grunts, showing she's listening attentively. Ashley soaks in the blonde's concentration and she feels something in her heart. A flutter, a spark, something that's blowing the brunette's mind completely. Ashley fights off the urge to analyze and continues.

"So she brings me this iced coffee, tells me how sorry she is, trying to explain herself and I'm completely out of it because this coffee she brought is freaking amazing."

Spencer smirks as she looks at the animated brunette. Ashley's body tingles as she feels Spencer rub her thumb over the back of her hand.

"So she's going on and on and I totally interrupt her and ask her where she got this coffee because all I kept thinking about is how much you'd like it."

"You thought about me?" Ashley can hear the mild shock in Spencer's voice.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I'm always kind of thinking about you."

"Hm." Spencer contemplates for a moment, reveling in that truth. "I like that you think about me.'"

"I do too." They share a moment before Spencer encourages Ashley to continue. "So yeah, she's completely stumped on how little emotion I was showing her but I honestly couldn't help it. I'm smitten."

"Smitten huh?"

"Very."

Spencer smiles bashfully and Ashley gloats in thefact that she actually made the blonde feel shy instead of the other way around. They get lost in conversation, Spencer talks about how she's made even more headway in her novel. How excited her boss had been with the progress and how she can't wait until she does a book tour. She explains the process of publishing to the brunette and expects the book to come out as soon as early next year. When Ashley told the blonde she expected a signed copy before they hit the store Spencer got bashful again and leans in for a kiss but the car coming to a sudden halt breaks the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we're here Ms. Spencer."

Ashley looks around and notices where they are. The question of her getting seasick made sense now. She eyes Spencer curiously.

"Who are you?"

Spencer chuckles as she steps out of the car while Blakely holds the door open for them. Spencer holds her hand out for Ashley, helping her out of the car.

"I'm Spencer. Nice to meet you." The writer teases as she leads Ashley away from the car towards the docks. There floating in the water a massive sailing yacht named "Pier Pressure" awaits them. The brunette stops in her tracks a second time that night. This time causing the blonde to bump into her.

"Is that…is that…" Too stunned to speak Spencer finishes her the question.

"For us? Yes. Blakely you can just toss our bags on board to Tom, thanks so much for squeezing us in."

"Not a problem at all Ms. Spencer. It was my pleasure to assist you on your night." Their driver answers delightfully in his accent as he walks past them, making his way toward the boat.

Ashley just watches the exchange between the two and tries to piece everything together. Is Spencer a secret billionaire, only living with roommates for the company? That's ridiculous. Ashley's mind is running wild with ideas, flying around a hundred miles per minute. A gentle kiss on her neck brings her back to reality, or so she thinks is reality.

"There's a simple explanation for everything, it just seems grand because I want it to seem that way." Spencer answers knowingly. "I told you what my dates are meant to accomplish. Did you really think I was just going to take you out for dinner and a movie? You're worth more than that." Spencer whispers the last part in her date's ear.

She presses a gentle kiss on her ear. Ashley's mouth opens and she tries to say something but she's at a loss for words. Ashley wants to question the blonde. How on earth has she managed to do all this in only twenty-four hours? She doesn't want to ruin the magic but there's just so many questions rolling around in her head. It's agonizing to be honest but her amazement in the blonde is quickly overpowering. She looks at Spencer as she silently leads the Dean towards the boat. Blakely comes off the boat and Spencer shakes his hand, Ashley smirks as she realizes her date slipped a tip in his hand. She's so smooth. He nods and Ashley waves as he crosses her path.

The blonde meant business, she's pulling out all the stops, from attire, to gesture, to attentiveness but she knew that there had been more in what Spencer's trying to do. She's trying to make Ashley feel special. Trying and succeeding, even if the brunette had been awful at receiving any of it. Mostly because no one has ever really tried. As the writer softly instructs Ashley to stand where she is, she walks further up the dock and talks to the Captain. She watches Spencer interact from afar. The way her hair blew in the wind, the way Spencer tosses her head back laughing at a joke the Captain probably made, the sweet smile that's flashed in her direction, and how sexy Spencer looks just walking toward her. It hits the brunette like a bolt of lightning, she really could fall in love with this girl.

Spencer steps in front of her, resting her hands on Ashley's curvy hips. "So he said about another ten minutes and we'll be off."

"Can't wait." Her excitement bursts through her voice and smile.

"So how many more questions do you have popping in your head." Spencer asks as she slowly leads Ashley toward the boat.

"Several hundred." Ashley exaggerates, making the blonde laugh.

"I'll give you three."

She contemplates for a moment, looking at Spencer who's gazing at her adoringly.

"I'd rather keep the magic."

Spencer smirks, nodding slowly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

They look out into the horizon, the sun beginning to set. The joy of day light savings, the ability to enjoy the sunset at a late hour. The mix of purple, pink and orange combining in the sky.

"I didn't get to properly tell you how beautiful you look tonight Ashley."

Ashley can feel her face heat up. It's like she's meeting Spencer for the first time all over again. She's seeing a certain side of Spencer that hasn't been revealed to her. It's odd because Spencer has just been so amazing at being herself as well as making the brunette feel like the only woman in the world, however this time around it's different. Spencer's wooing her, but knows because of who Spencer is, it's not a ploy, it's not an act, this is completely genuine. This is an addition to who Ashley would be getting should they take this further. A Spencer that would be caring and attentive, just like she promised she would be. A Spencer that, should Ashley become her girlfriend, would never let anyone replace the brunette. In her gestures alone, Ashley understood that Spencer would always treat Ashley like she is the only person for her. In Spencer's mind, Ashley is.

"Thank you Spencer. You're pretty jaw dropping yourself."

Spencer drops her head hiding her blush, laughing softly. She slowly lifts her head and looks into green eyes, she leans forward to capture Ashley's lips but again is interrupted. Ashley laughs at the groan that Spencer emits. She gives her date a supportive rub on the arm.

Spencer laces their fingers as she walks them towards the sailboat. She helps Ashley onto the platform that's connected to the boat, holding her hand as she ascends the small hydrolic staircase that lead up onto the deck. The Captain holds his hand out to help the Dean while she get's used to her sea legs. The addition of heels making this a little more difficult.

"Welcome aboard, Ashley." He greets cheerfully.

"Thanks so much, it's a pleasure to be here." The Dean greets cutely, she misses the proud smile that Spencer is wearing. The scruffy looking captain smiles widely at her. He throws a wink at the blonde and the brunette blushes, they obviously shared something amongst themselves about her.

She steps off to the side and Spencer climbs onto the deck. Ashley takes a closer step towards the oval cockpit with seats encircling the large wooden helm. She gets a glimpse of the mid deck chairs and a table. She tries her best to view the rest of the deck, it's too much to take in before Tom talks again.

"I'm glad to have you guys here. It's been a while since I've seen Spencer, busy having a job on land and all."

Spencer smirks. "Tom you said you wouldn't guilt trip me."

"I can't recall." Tom claps his hands together, chuckling softly. "Even though Spencer knows, I'll just give you a quick rundown of a few safety rules and you can be on your way."

"Wait, what?" Ashley's head whips to the blonde. The blonde is smirking and she puts her finger to her lips instructing Ashley to listen to Tom.

 _Be on your way?_ What the hell does that mean? Does that mean Tom's not coming? Uh, Tom you're the Captain. If the ship goes down you're supposed to be with it! Ashley's mind lingers and she shakes her thoughts trying to focus on the captain who apparently isn't sticking around.

Tom goes over the safety procedures very quickly in the rare case of an emergency. He leads them around the boat and leaves them at the romantic setup. Ashley gasps and he smiles, casting a glance at the blonde. Several lanterns littering the deck, an assortment of pillows and blankets, Ashley assumes that's for later. Tom instructs them to make sure they hold on to the railing as they move along the deck.

"Spencer you know this vessel well, so I'll leave the rest of the tour to you. If I didn't know you so well and train you myself I'd be nervous but Ashley I promise you, you're in good hands."

Ashley smiles shyly and looks at her very sexy date. "I don't doubt that."

"Thanks again so much Tom."

"Anytime, everything's fully stocked just like you asked and I guess that's my cue to head on out. Have fun, be safe. Contact Phil when you're all done so he can bring her back."

"I will."

With a final wave, the girls watch as Tom walks down the stairs to the small platform and back onto the dock. Ashley turns nervously to her date.

"Nervous?" The blonde asks cutely.

"A bit, yes."

"Don't be I've been sailing since I was twelve, on the sailing team in high school, with Tom actually, he moved out here a few months before I graduated. He got a really sweet offer to charter boats and I got a job with him sailing private events, couples, families, etc."

Ashley's mouth hangs open a little in shock. The blonde chuckles pecking her bottom lip and grabbing her hand.

"Let me show you around, you can get settled and we'll be off. You might want to take your heels off so it's easier to move around."

Ashley takes Spencer up on her offer, taking them off, the blonde instantly grabs them from her hand and carries them while she shows her around.

"Alright so here we have the cockpit obviously, I specifically wanted this boat in case you wanted to sit close by while I sail, most sailboats it's best to have a crew cause they're a lot of running around changing the sails around but it's all electric and I can control it all from here. Also, I wanted the privacy, unless you wanted four more people to join us on our date?"

Ashley makes a cute disgruntled look, which Spencer mirrors.

"Yeah, I didn't think so." Giving off a short laugh she continues. She leads Ashley towards the mid deck. "Here we have seating on the mid deck, I figured breakfast would be great here. Behind the mast is the lounge area where all the pillows, blankets, and lanterns are, don't worry it's faux candles so there aren't any accidents. I thought when we anchor later on we can just cozy up under the moonlight if you want. It's an unreal feeling, I think you'd love it."

Ashley's looking at the blonde with such admiration. She put a lot of thought into tonight and clearly it just wasn't a date that's meant to last a couple of hours. She notices that Spencer's a little nervous as she discusses a few of the plans she has in mind for them. Sailing to Montauk Point, spending the day there, and driving back into the city tomorrow evening.

The thing that made this more special is that the amount of time they get to spend together is very much the character of their relationship. It's about the intimacy. Whether it had been recognizable from the beginning or not the relationship started with something intimate and it seems it will continue to be that way.

She leads them below deck to the cabins and Ashley can't believe the space that's down there. It's basically an apartment on the water. A wide open living space, with a small dining area to the left, or starboard if you want to talk like a sailor. A stocked bar and Ashley wishes that this date would last longer than just the night. There's so much to enjoy on this boat she wants more time. Also picturing the blonde sailing, she has to keep herself from moaning out loud. Spencer shows off the galley where ingredients for dinner is lain out. Further in a stateroom that held a king sized bed and small sofa.

"Last you have the shower right here. I know I made us get all dressed up but I wanted to put on my best for you."

Ashley's heart melted as she looks at the blonde blush softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. She takes a step closer to the writer.

"You're the only person I want to impress."

Spencer smiles widely. Ashley isn't sure where that came from it just fell out of her mouth. Spencer's usually the one to say sweet, cute things while Ashley just plays catchup. However, everything that the blonde has been doing has reinforced a confidence in her that had been lost due to the heartbreak caused by Heather. Ashley takes a step forward, leaning up to kiss the blonde. They share a soft kiss, trying their best to keep it from getting top heated, so close to a bed. Spencer breaks the gesture, frowning as if she's a little disappointed in herself.

"I want to hit the water so we'll have time to eat and relax before it gets way too late. I have some appetizers and Prosecco already prepared so we aren't starving while we sail. Do you want to stay down here and freshen up, or maybe just explore? I can call you when it gets to the exciting stuff."

"It's already exciting." Ashley compliments honesty.

From the moment Spencer knocked on her door to now, she has been at the edge of her seat, just wondering what else the writer has in store for her. No one has ever gone to this length on any date let alone a first date.

Spencer smiles proudly, kissing the tip of her nose. "I'm just gonna untie the ship from the dock, raise the hydrolic staircase, hoist the anchor and all the other sailor stuff, Do you mind grabbing some of the food and bottle of Prosecco and bringing it on deck?"

"Not at all."

They both went to do their respective duties. Ashley making her stop in the galley, while the blonde returns top deck. While Ashley pulls the tray of assorted foods, and bottle of sparkling wine out of the fridge she can hear a loud cranking noise. She guesses Spencer is hoisting the anchor and she grabs a couple of champagne flutes and makes her way towards her date. Climbing up the very narrow staircase, she balances everything as best she can. As she gets higher she feels the plate of food being taken from her hands then replaced by Spencer's warm hand.

"Beautiful woman to my rescue."

"Always." She affirms as she helps the brunette onto the deck.

The boat slowly floats away from the dock, no longer kept in place by its anchor. Spencer moves quickly to set the plate on the mid deck table and gets to the cockpit to get the engines started. She guides the sailboat gently away from the docks, the dimly lit sky still giving her clear visibility. A late sunset making the date even more romantic. Ashley watches as Spencer spins the helm and guides the boat further away from the marina.

"Ready to see New York in the best way possible?"

Ashley smiles widely as she brings the uncorked bottle and the two glasses into the cockpit and takes a seat facing the blonde.

"You always seem to know the best ways to do everything."

Spencer laughs slightly embarrassed. "Yeah well, no point in doing anything if it can't be done the best way."

"Should I pour you a glass Captain?" Ashley smirks, the guttural moan emitted from Spencer assures her that the title did what she meant for it to do.

"Just one for now." Spencer instructs as she tampers with all the necessary gadgets.

Ashley pours two glasses and brings one over to her date. They hold it up to each other in a toast.

"To us?" Ashley offers. The blonde nods in satisfaction and clink their glasses together.

"To us."

They both take a sip of their drink and share a chaste kiss before Ashley takes a seat and watches Spencer as she captains the ship.

"You seem different." Ashley comments before taking a sip of her sparkling wine.

"Good or bad?" The blonde asks with a smile.

"No, good. You're still the same but at a whole other level. I don't know how you can still be the same person that forced me to eat the Cubano sandwich last week."

"Wow, was that only last week?" Spencer releases a curt snort.

"I know, right. Feels longer."

Spencer grunts her agreement and takes a healthy sip of her drink before resting her glass down.

"Come here gorgeous." Spencer asks gently.

She stands, leaving her drink on the table by her seat, thoroughly impressed that the liquid rests easy inside the glass. As she walks over she feels the gentle rock of the ocean as they push through the waves. Spencer takes a step back and nudges her head toward the space between her body and the helm. She takes a tentative step back. Consternation written all over her face as she stares at the blonde. Spencer's grabs Ashley by the wrist and gently pulls her forward.

"Put your hands here." Spencer instructs as she guides her date's hands on the helm. She slides her hands up Ashley's arms. She wraps her arms around her waist and snuggles into her neck, inhaling deeply.

"Babe if you put me in charge we're gonna crash." Ashley's voice quivering a bit.

Spencer places a gentle kiss on Ashley's neck. "Just hold the helm steady we're good for a little bit. You think you'd be impressed with yourself, sailing a ship."

"I don't want our first date to be our last date."

"It won't be. Trust me."

Ashley takes a deep breath and focuses on the waters before her. The boat has a rhythmic bounce as it breaks through the waves. She snuggles against Spencer's body and smiles wide as Spencer tightens her grip around Ashley's waist.

"Spencer?"

"Hm."

"You make me feel safe." Ashley confesses, she feels her face turn hot as she feel Spencer brush her hair away over her shoulder and places a gentle kiss on her neck.

"Good, because with me you are."

Ashley wishes she can turn around and attack Spencer with her lips but doesn't want to make any sudden movements and she be the reason they capsize. Spencer doesn't let the silence settle for too long, making sure to keep the conversation light. The struggle of the emotional conversation onslaught from the weekend enough to make up ten dates. Ashley gasps as Spencer points out their first landmark. The Statue of Liberty.

Ashley giggles at herself. "Is my reaction lame?"

"Not at all." Spencer steps back so Ashley can come away from the helm and get a closer look at France's gift to America. "It's a beautiful site."

Ashley misses Spencer's hidden message as the blonde tilts her head and moans at her view. The Dean couldn't believe her luck. This has been the most romantic gesture and it had just started. She feels her heart overwhelm with joy. It pounds violently in her chest as she looks at the monument. Everything in her is buzzing, if Spencer were to touch her, she's sure the blonde would be able to push her over with her pinky. She looks back at the blonde excitedly and shakes her head in disbelief. She could seriously fall in love with this girl!

"There's more." Spencer shouts over the waves and engine of the boat.

Obviously living in New York for as long as she has Ashley knew all the landmarks worth seeing, but again her date had been right. This had been the best way to see New York. Seeing the Manhattan Skyline and both bridges really added to the ambiance. The way the sun begins to set as the buildings were twinkling in the slowly darkening sky. Ashley is in complete awe. This is the type of things you would only see in movies, the type of things privileged people brag about and take for granted. A private yacht sailboat overlooking the city at sunset, admiring it as each building lights up to illuminate the night sky. This is a gesture of fairytale love stories. It's all so much to take in. Ashley looks at Spencer as she navigates, she can't help feeling ridiculous as tears well up in her eyes. She turns her face away to wipe them away making sure that her emotions don't completely ruin the night. Sniffling, she walks back towards her date.

Spencer makes a radio call in and turns the helm, making sure to get on course. She raises the sails, electrically, shuts off the engine and Ashley looks on with admiration. The only time she's ever seen Spencer this concentrated is when she's writing. The fact that there's so much more to Spencer only pulls the brunette in further. She flashes back to their first night together. The moment Ashley ripped off Spencer's shirt revealing her tattoos.

 _"_ _You're not anything like I expected."_

 _"_ _You have no idea."_

She really didn't.

As she passes by the table with the forgotten appetizers, too swept up in the sights, she grabs a piece and places it in her mouth. As the food touches her palate she only just realizes how hungry she is. She take another piece for herself and one for Spencer.

"Open," Ashley orders as she steps beside the writer, who wordlessly opens her mouth.

Spencer moans in delight. "Thank you, I didn't realize how hungry I was."

"I know, these are amazing. What are they?"

"Chili Lime Shrimp cups, tastes better warm." She criticizes as she opens her mouth signaling she'd like another appetizer.

Just like she did with the bottle of Prosecco, Ashley just bring the tray into the cockpit and feeds her a different appetizer. Spencer chews happily, moaning in satisfaction.

"Are you moaning because it's good?" Ashley asks as she pops the same kind in her mouth, her reaction is the same.

Spencer laughs, shaking her head. "No, because it's satiating my hunger, I don't like to compliment myself. It makes me feel conceited."

"Well, I'll compliment you. Spencer these appetizers are fantastic. Makes me wonder when you had time to do any of this."

She sports a Cheshire grin. "Has the magic faded already?"

Giving the Dean a pointed look, Ashley purses her lips, squints her eyes and tuts. "No it hasn't. This has been the most amazing date I've ever been on."

"Good." She responds with an affirmative nod. "So we're looking pretty good. The waters are pretty clear. No one really sails at night, so we should gain some really good ground. I figure we'll dock around ten tomorrow morning, but we'll anchor about half way, so I can actually spend some time on this date with you. It takes about eight hours but we should cut our trip by a couple hours since we're sailing at night."

"Sounds great," Ashley spits out as she tries to absorb all this new information. She honestly didn't care. She could spend countless hours with the blonde. She'd rather the date not end at all.

The ship picks up a good wind as they sail farther and farther away from the city. The lights growing smaller as they float further away into the ocean. The moon shining brightly and a small chill in the air.

"Oh babe, I'm sorry you must be freezing. Here, take the wheel."

"Spencer…" Ashley whines cutely as she reluctantly takes the giant wheel.

Spencer laughs. "Ash it's fine, honestly at this point the sails are doing most of the work you're just making sure we don't drift off course. Just hold it steady. I just want to get you a blanket."

Spencer rubs Ashley's goosebump ridden arms and quickly dashes toward the bow and grabs the stack of blankets. She returns with large fleece blanket in hand, opening it wide and resting it over Ashley's shoulders.

"Better?" Spencer asks attentively, rubbing her hands up and down Ashley's blanketed arms to warm her a little faster.

"Much."

Ashley angles her head back to steal a kiss from her date. Spencer closes the distance, her reach better than Ashley's. Their lips move languidly as they take their time, as if trying to sear into their mind how each crease of the other's lip feels. Ashley moans disgruntled as she pulls away. The blonde chuckles lightly as she knowingly grabs the wheel. Ashley turns to stand between Spencer and the helm, wrapping her arms around Spencer's waist. The writer carefully steps forward, and places a soft kiss on the tip of Ashley's nose. The Dean scrunches her face cutely making her Captain snicker. She raises herself on the balls of her feet to give the blonde a deep kiss. After leaving the blonde breathless, she attacks her slim neck, feeling the guttural moan the writers emits vibrate against her mouth. Ashley discovered early on, Spencer's favorite spot and she circles her tongue slowly.

"I can smell ice." Spencer forces her quip out and hisses at the nip on her neck as Ashley playfully bites her.

"Not funny Spencer."

Ashley ducks under the blonde's arm as she continues to steer the boat.

"It's a little funny." She forces out as she laughs a little harder.

"Quoting Titanic while on a boat in the middle of the ocean is not funny." Ashley tries to feign anger but her smile is destroying her attempt. She can't even fake anger at the woman beside her, she really would be hard to have a fight with, already seeing proof that she truly can charm her way out of anything. Spencer leans her head towards the brunette insinuating she wants a kiss. She turns her nose to the air.

Her attention quickly given as she feels a pair of hands wrap around her waist. "Spencer!"

The blonde pulls her date into her body. "I would really like for you to kiss me."

Ashley gives her a chaste kissing hoping that would be enough compensation, she tries to step away from the blonde but her grip tightens around the Dean's waist.

"We are going to crash." She whimpers.

Spencer looks into Ashley's green eyes, pulls her lip into her mouth and lets it slide out slowly. "I _really_ want you to kiss me." She repeats.

Spencer dips her head down slowly, Ashley doesn't fight it because truthfully the second Spencer bit her lip the brunette was gone. She kiss the writer, deeply, slowly, slipping her tongue insider her mouth. She feels her stomach heat up and she stifles the ache between her legs, gently gripping her Captain's hair. Ashley releases a silent moan as Spencer bites her bottom lip.

"Thank you." Then takes a step back walking towards the table middeck.

Ashley forces her eyes open as she hears footsteps retreating. She points to the helm. "Spence…the boat?"

"Huh?" Spencer feigns ignorance as she pops an appetizer in her mouth. She smirks and Ashley's trying really hard to be mad at her.

"I'm going to kill you."

"I love it when you talk dirty." Spencer quips, tossing another miniature dish in her mouth.

Ashley can see that the blonde is doing her best to hold back laughter. Spencer walks back down into the cockpit and rests her warm hands on Ashley's slightly chilled cheeks.

"You're freaking over nothing love, it's a self-steering ship, more specifically she has a vane-gear." Spencer throws out as an afterthought, knowing that Ashley probably wouldn't know what a vane gear is.

"What?" Ashley deadpans.

Spencer smiles widely. "Yeah it's like auto-pilot, so I don't have to stand there the whole time. I asked you out on a date. What good would it do to leave you fending for yourself for entertainment all night?"

"So I wasn't really steering earlier?" She says in the same manner as if a little kid's balloon had just popped.

"No, you were really sailing earlier. I just switched over while you were being cute and snobby. There's a lot of technical things I can tell you, but it's not as interesting to hear about than it is to talk about."

"So the ship is steering itself?" Ashley sidesteps the blonde and goes to look at the controls to see if there were some sign she had missed earlier that would tell her how since Spencer wouldn't. She looks around like a little kid.

"You're so damned cute, come sit with me." Spencer says sitting down on the cushioned bench that aligned the cockpit. She crosses her leg and lines her arms around the brim of the seat.

Ashley doesn't argue as she grabs Spencer's glass and hands it to her date. She sits down, pulling the blanket over both of them. She rests her head over Spencer's shoulder picking up her glass and sipping from it.

"This is perfect." Ashley comments sighing contently.

"Glad you think so." Spencer wraps her arm around the brunette.

They sat there silently, for the first time not having anything to say and being okay with it. Spencer buries her fingers in Ashley's hair.

"Spencer?"

"Mhm."

The brunette isn't entirely sure why she broke the silence. Something inside her is bubbling up, her emotions are controlling her and her eyes fill with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay." Spencer coos as she wipes away the offending tear.

"I'm sorry." Ashley croaks out, "I'm not even sure why I'm crying right now. I'm so stupid."

She pulls her face away from Spencer embarrassed. Spencer doesn't let a second pass before she places her hand under her date's chin and softly guides it so they are face to face again.

"You're fine Ash. I swear." Her mouth stretches out into a smile.

"I'm ruining our amazing date. I'm ruining this amazing thing you're doing, You're the female version of the most interesting man in the world and I'm crying."

"First of all, the most interesting man in the world wishes he were me and you're so beautiful right now."

Ashley chokes out a laugh through her tears. It's more so out of disbelief than humor. "Where did you come from, honestly?"

Spencer chuckles. She turns her body to fully face the brunette, rests her hand on Ashley's thigh rubbing supportively.

"When a mommy and a daddy love each other." She explains slowly. Ashley whines her name. "Okay! If you spent the entire night crying, I'd sit here and hold you until you were done. This night is about me wooing you so anything you'd throw at me, I make sure I'd give you a response that shows you either tonight or thirty years from now I'm always going to be about you. So if you need to cry, I wouldn't take offense because it's not something I did." She breaks off with a chuckle. "I'm the most interesting woman in the world."

Ashley laughs, sniffling gently. "You most certainly are." She dabs at her eyes. "I think that I'm crying because…"

Ashley sighs, she looks into Spencer's warm inviting eyes. For the third time that night she thought to herself, I really could fall in love with this girl. The feelings so strong, so explosive, so raw everything building inside her in such a short amount of time. It's definitely a lot to process but as she looks into Spencer's eyes she knew one thing she could confess.

"You make me feel so much, more than I can even understand, let alone explain right now. It's weird to say now and I'm not _that_ lesbian." She teases the blonde making her blush, "but I really can't wait to fall in love with you."

Spencer sighs happily. Everything inside Ashley starts to simmer down, it was as if she were a tea pot steaming but once the fire had been turned off things in her were settling down. The emotions were no longer out of control but in a calm affective state. She can feel them properly now that she's told her something she wasn't even prepared to say. Her heart's moving faster than her head and she's doing her best to play catch up.

"I can't wait to fall in love with you either and trust me, it'd be a decision I'd never let you regret."

Ashley leans her head against Spencer's. "You're amazing."

"I don't always drink beer but when I do…I prefer Corona."

Ashley erupts in laughter, tossing her head back. The more time she spent with blonde the more she thought about it. It had been the fourth time she thought it but not the last. As she tries and fights her giggles she doesn't fight off the thought, she really could fall in love with this girl.

* * *

Quick PSA hollymarie has released Love Me Back to Life as an ebook on Amazon, so check it out and make the story yours. Thanks for reading. much love to you guys. See you on Day 10


	11. Day 10

**I have returned, I'm going to try and make this the shortest author's note I write. We've reached the final day. If I were evil this would be the ending but it's not. There's still an epilogue. I have staples. Things that I tend to do no matter what story I write, no matter what characters whether it's my own or Spashley. If you've read my other stories you'll know what I'm referring to. There are cartain things that inspire and the unintentional make their way into my writing. So sorry if I'm being repetitive or redundant. So in regards to that. In this order should you want to listen as you read you can catch these guys on Youtube they are who I modeled the scene after in a way: 1)Kenneth Wong, 2 &3) David Cannava and 4 ) Luke Holland (my personal favorite.) . I won't go into detail it'll ruin it but I'm sure you guys can figure it out. Guys the reviews are fantastic. Thanks for all the love and encouragement and the kind words. They make me want to update faster! I'm on 3 hours of sleep a and been awake for the past 16 hours so if you find mistakes blame it on sleep deprivation but I think I caught majority. Enjoy guys and let me know what you though. Guess it wasn't so short after all. **

**Oh by the way. sonfanatic...you're the greatest. Everyone should give her a standing ovation because if not I probably wouldn't have posted tonight. Oh and Agent M...thanks for you patience and empathy. Made me feel better.**

 **Day 10**

The boat rocks gently back and forth. Ashley sighs reaching her hand to find the space next to her empty. She sits up and calls out to Spencer, no response. She looks out the porthole and sees the water rushing past. They had spent most of the night talking and eating, cooking a late dinner after they legally anchored the boat for a few hours. They hadn't had sex the night before enjoying their conversations of nothing in particular. Ashley learned that Spencer's beard, if she would ever desire one, would be Zac Efron. Ashley confessed that she owns a set day of week underwear in addition to her regular undergarments and made sure not to wear them when she knew she'd be around the writer. After that confession Spencer firmly stated that she'd now only sleep with Ashley if she were wearing days of the week underwear.

She walks through the ship, the sun peeking through the neatly designed skylight, she really did love being on this vessel. A part of her loving the uniqueness of Spencer, hoping this won't be the last time they sail anywhere together. They explored through it almost the entire night. Taking books off the shelves of the many bookcases and reading excerpts, deciding if it were crap or not. Ashley had been a less harsh judge than Spencer. She steps up the stairs and calls out to the blonde.

"Hey…morning." Spencer rasps out, Ashley had discovered from the celebratory party a few nights ago Spencer's voice is raspier in the morning when she has had a few drinks the night before. It had been the sexiest thing Ashley has ever heard.

"G'morning." She greets Spencer with a chaste kiss.

"You sleep alright?"

Ashley squints as she takes a look at where they are. She can see land ahead. She catches Spencer staring at her bare legs, only sleeping in her pajama shirt and boy shorts.

"I did until I found myself, by myself." She adds a little sass to her statement making Spencer snicker.

"I'm sorry, I wanted to get us in at a decent hour so we can spend the day. Trust me, it was tempting. Your legs were made to tangle with mine."

Ashley smiles softly wrapping her arms around the sailor, scratching gently at her taught stomach. She presses kisses against Spencer's back, making them firm so the blonde can feel her lips through her beater.

"Want me to make you some coffee?" Ashley asks cutely, feeling domestic.

It's a role she fell into by accident not really questioning its inception. She loves it.

"I would love some if you don't mind."

"Coming right up." She lightly smacks Spencer ass making the blonde laugh.

"Oh and Ash?"

The brunette smirks knowingly, she answers before she can even be questioned. "Yes, I will make you some pancakes."

Spencer smiles brightly. Ashley's heart does a flip as she takes a final look at the blonde before disappearing below deck. She enters the galley expertly grabbing all her ingredients for the pancakes. Knowing everything she needed to be on board from their exploration last night. She whips it from scratch and prepares other breakfast foods and lets her mind wander to their conversation last night. She moves through the kitchen humming, smiling to herself, shaking her head in bewilderment. This feels like a dream. Like an out of body experience. Do things honestly happen this way? Do you randomly meet a person in a grocery store and have undeniable chemistry and feel like they were meant for you even if weren't typical? Ashley puts down her utensils as she lets her mind float to the amazing girl guiding them to their final destination and she tries to think, no way will she be able to stay away for too long. There's just no way. She finishes cooking a large stack of pancakes, knowing Spencer will eat the majority and starts to bring breakfast up the stairs.

Spencer puts the boat on self-steer and helps the brunette so they can sit down together. They sit across from each other and Spencer reaches her hand across the table. The Dean rests her hand in Spencer's palm.

"Thanks for feeding me."

"My pleasure. So am I allowed to ask what we are doing today?"

"You can."

Ashley giggles as she watches her date quickly take a bite of her pancakes, closing her eyes in delight as she lets the breakfast rest on her palate.

"You put extra crack in it didn't you?" She asks with her mouth full, trying her best to sound serious.

"It's how you like it."

Spencer smiles widely as she chews her breakfast happily. "So I figure we can take a stroll through town. Then hit a winery, I made an appointment for a private tour, there's this place I want to take you for ice-cream. They have the best birthday cake flavor you'll ever taste, other than that I just figured we can just walk around aimlessly."

"Aimlessly sounds nice."

Spencer smiles with a mouthful of pancakes. Ashley laughs taking a sip of orange juice.

"You look like a hamster."

The blonde just wiggles her eyebrows completely satisfied with the fact that she looks like a hamster. If she could store these pancakes for later consumption she would.

The afternoon sneaks up on them as they finally get off the boat and head towards the Coupe. Blakely standing diligently next to the car. She smiles brightly at the driver.

"Ms. Ashley." He says cheerily opening the door for his passenger. "Ms. Spencer."

"Hey Blakely. Thanks for making the trek."

"My pleasure." He answers reassuringly, closing the door behind them. "To the winery then?" He confirms and drives off as Spencer consents. Ashley snuggles into Spencer's body, the blonde rests her arm over the brunette's shoulder. She laces their fingers hanging their hands haphazardly off her shoulder.

"Are you having a good time?" Spencer asks apprehensively.

Ashley looks up at her date. "The absolute best. Thank you."

The blonde smiles, proud of herself capturing Ashley's lips in a quick and gentle kiss.

"Are you still curious how I'm pulling all this off?"

"I wouldn't be me if I weren't."

"How's this…I will reveal some of my secrets when you no longer care."

Ashley gently nudges her elbow in Spencer's side. The writer winces dramatically, rubbing gently.

"You're so difficult."

"I can be yes, but I want to keep you at your high point, letting you experience everything at its maximum capacity."

Spencer gently kisses her date's neck. They fall into a comfortable silence and Ashley takes the time to look at the town she's driving through. The small boutiques. The fancy restaurant, the luxurious cars driving alongside their car. Ashley takes quick glimpses at the families as they enjoy the summer weather. She rests her head against Spencer's shoulders and finds her mind wandering to possible visits in the future. Summer trips by boat to the Hamptons. She feels her heart quicken both in anxiousness and fear. How she can possibly think of certain things like this after only ten days but she can't help it. It's happening emotionally whether she wants it to or not. The logic no longer reigning over the situation, she knows though it will have to. She squeezes Spencer's hand getting her attention.

"Question."

"Shoot."

"Are you scared?" Ashley asks hesitantly.

"Yes." Spencer answers honestly. "The one thing that scares me the most is what happens when we take time apart from one another."

Ashley just nods. "How much time will that be?"

The writer shrugs. "That's not up to me. It's when you're ready to take part of whatever this is."

"What do you think it is?"

"I can't give you shortcuts Ash." Spencer says with a gentle laugh. "I just know that what I feel is strong. It's true. I've been out of a relationship long enough, and I want you to take all the time you need. Just because I came into your life quickly doesn't mean I'll leave the same way."

"You're good at that."

"At what?"

"Telling me what I need to hear, reassuring me. I think I give you too much practice."

"I'll always want to be better at making you feel better."

Ashley angles her body, removing her hand from Spencer's and resting it on the blonde's thigh. She traces the hem of her jean shorts. Spencer's ears perk up as she smiles, looking into Ashley's eyes. They're just one shade darker than normal. She only gets a second to react as Ashley rushes forward. Inhaling deeply as their lips collide, Spencer reaches a hand up to Ashley's face pulling it impossibly closer. They breakaway breathless, Ashley leans her head against Spencer's. The blonde steals another kiss making the Dean smile softly. Ashley repositions herself in Spencer's arms and enjoys the rest of the drive to the winery.

She does her best to keep her mind from wondering what it will be like when they take a break to figure out things. They don't have a designated time in regards to how long they were going to separate but right now it didn't matter.

The streets become less residential, the lands stretching out as people's lawns become farmland. They turn down a street, driving down a windy road. Ashley looks as Spencer shifts pulling her little black notebook out of her pocket. Ashley smirks.

"Are your thoughts private?" She asks curiously.

Spencer shrugs as she pulls the cap of her pen off with her mouth not wanting to remove her arm from around Ashley. Spencer scribbles down in the notebook, Ashley thoroughly impressed at all the blonde can do with one hand. The writer lets out a drawn out 'uh' before giving her answer, wanting to get rid of the idea in her mind.

"Yes and no." She says in a muffle, the pen cap sitting tightly between her teeth.

Ashley smiles widely. Just like the blonde to leave things open ended. She chuckles as she feels green eyes staring at her waiting for her to clarify.

She pushes the cap back on her pen with her mouth before she answers.

"In regards to my notebook, yes they are because a lot of the times it's due to my emotional state, random thoughts, ideas, desires, overheard conversations, random quotes, random things people say, etcetera. But you know that if there was anything you wanted to know you could always ask me."

"I know, I'm just curious what's in there."

"Everything and nothing. You can look at my older notebooks if you'd like…in time."

"I don't want to invade your privacy." Her voice small and quiet, now a little embarrassed that she even asked.

Spencer just shrugs nonchalantly. "You're fine, you're not invading. I'd be curious too if I ever saw someone write in a random notebook as much as I do."

She breathes out a short laugh. "Curiosity and cats, murders and such."

Spencer erupts in laughter, uncapping her pen again and jotting in her notebook.

"Did I just make it into your notebook?" Ashley asks a little excited. The thought almost the equivalent of making the Hall of Fame in her opinion.

"Yes you did."

Ashley drops her head onto Spencer's shoulder, closing her eyes enjoying the summer breeze as they drive, she giggles as Spencer places noisy kisses all along the side of her face. Blakely pulls in front of the Duck Walk Vineyard. He gets out of the car and opens the door for Ashley. She exits, Spencer following behind her.

"Thank you for the ride Blakely, we'll be done in a few hours and then we'll head into town."

"I'll be here, whenever you're ready Ms. Spencer."

Spencer winks at their driver, lays her hand on Ashley's lower back.

"You ready for the second half?" She asks cheekily.

"As long as I'm with you I'm ready for anything."

Spencer's eyes widen in shock and the brunette understands why. Here's the girl that hadn't been ready for the emotional obligation, but now with Spencer she's ready for anything. How things have changed.

The afternoon is filled with wine cheese and chocolate. Giggling, soft kisses, and gentle grazes of fingertips. The looks lingered, smiles still bashful and the continuation of their first date still magical. It all feels right and yet with each minute that passed there had been a daunting silence that looms over them. Both of them subconsciously knowing it's only a matter of time. When it gets uncomfortably quiet between them Spencer suggests they move on to the next thing.

The drive back into town quiet again. Ashley looks down in her lap as Spencer plays with her fingers. Squeezing her fingertips and pulling invisible string from the middle of her hand. Ashley giggles as she quickly pulls her hand away at the tingly feeling. They joke around with one another doing their best to keep the mood light. They were both grateful for the drive back to be shorter. Blakely pulls up in front of music store, the brunette drops her head in defeat.

"Really?"

Spencer smiles brightly. She doesn't wait for Blakely to open the door, too excited for what's about to happen. She puts her hand out and Ashley takes it reluctantly almost being pulled out of the car.

"You said you would." Spencer pouts cutely.

"Yes, you're right I did. Come on, let me go and rock your world."

"Woo!" Spencer shouts excitedly, closing the door behind her date.

Ashley giggles as she walks onto the curb and heads towards the shop. She opens the door for the blonde, the bell above the door jingling as it swings open. Spencer steps into the store and shouts at the only worker in the store.

"Hey punk, I need drums!"

"Spencer!"

"Of course you know this guy." She says with a laugh. The door closing softly behind her.

Spencer whips her head at the Dean, scrunching his face making the brunette smile. She grabs Ashley's hand pulling her into her arms.

"They say it's important to know big people in high places and the truth is…it's really the small people. They make the big people relevant." She gives her a quick kiss. "Jackson and I had English Lit together, I saved his ass on several occasions."

"That she did, damn near tutored me through every book." He confirms as he comes over.

Spencer lets one arm go around Ashley to give Jackson a side arm hug.

"Jackson this is Ashley. Ashley, Jackson."

Ashley gives Jackson a once over. A pair of black Vans, skinny jeans and a vintage band t-shirt. brown hair pulled into a messy man bun, grey eyes behind black framed glasses, her mind flashes back to Spencer in her glasses and she closes her eyes to gather herself for a second. The two old friends rehash for a little bit, she places a soft kiss on Spencer's cheek and wanders around the music shop. She walks over to the set of drums gliding her fingers over the crash cymbals. The coolness and ripples on the metal, she feels Spencer's arms wrap around her waist hugging her from behind.

"You okay?"

"I'm great. A little nervous honestly."

"Yeah I get it, I got like that when you were reading my first draft in front of me."

"So is this payback?" She asks with a smile in her voice.

"Totally."

The brunette giggles as she makes her way over to Jackson. "So it's cool if I play?"

"For sure, sticks are over there. I'll be behind the counter if you need me."

"Quick favor."

"Shoot."

"I don't typically get stage fright. I just haven't played in a while and the only audience I really want to entertain at this very moment is…"

Jackson chuckles nodding in understanding. "Not a problem, I'll lock up and turn the sign over while you jam."

She whispers a thank you and heads over to the display of drumsticks. Grabbing a classic pair and walking over to the set she had been admiring earlier. Ashley sits behind the drum set and twirls one of the sticks around her fingers smoothly. Spencer smirks as she watches the brunette adjust herself, making sure she's comfortable and every part of the drums are within reach. She kicks off tapping the bass drum in a four count, adding a little snare drum, flaring with the hi-hat cymbal. She starts off simple looking at Spencer as she sucks on her bottom lip, staring at her intensely. She feels her cheeks flush burn slightly. She hasn't been behind a kit for a while but it's like riding a bike. She's a tiny bit nervous wanting to impress the blonde, the woman staring at her has left her nothing but speechless since day one and now's her turn to impress her.

"So do you want me to freestyle? Is there a particular style you want to hear…" She trails off and her brows rise as she sees Spencer smile cheekily.

Ashley rolls her eyes, the blonde has gone completely fangirl on her and she hasn't even really done anything yet. She stops as an idea pops in her head. She stands up abruptly and goes over to Jackson. She hears Spencer whine behind and laughs as she holds up her index finger, asking the blonde for a minute.

Ashley leans on the counter and asks Jackson for a pen and paper, she writes down a list of songs that she'd like him to play through the store stereo. He smirks at her.

"Yeah, I got you."

"Thanks," She smiles sheepishly. She walks over to the blonde and buries her fingers in her hair, scratching gently.

"Are you about to show off for me?" Spencer asks with a smarmy smile.

"Oh, for sure." Ashley shrugs. "You asked for one thing. And well there's no point in doing anything if it's not done the best way right?"

Ashley does a not subtle reference to Spencer's motto at experiencing life. The blonde chuckles and nods in agreement.

"Hey, Ashley all set."

Ashley nods in thanks, she pops her shoulders up once in excitement then pecks her date on the lips. She walks towards the second set of drumsticks the tip oval shape, and grabs a set of mallets. Ashley winks at the blonde as she sits on the drummer's throne again.

"Hey Jackson can you get my girl a stool?" She states confidently. Spencer smirks she's only ever seen Ashley with such swagger a few times. In her office, that day she barged in on her angry thinking her calls and texts were being ignored, and the first night she took control. There's a fire in the brunette and it's flaring a little. It makes her a little glad that it hasn't completely distinguished. Ashley always had a shy side to her but when it counts she can be a badass.

Jackson laughs as he nods, "Of course."

"So you two are buddies now?" Spencer directs the question to Ashley but Jackson answers.

"You've been replaced Spence, I'm sorry." Jackson confesses as he hands the blonde her seat. "Let me know when you're ready Ash."

"Ash?" Spencer squeaks out.

The two acquaintances give a little chuckle and the brunette steps on the bass drum a couple of times, hitting the high hat a little. It's as if she were getting behind the wheel and making sure all her mirrors were in the right spot. She rolls her shoulders and takes a deep breathe. She bows her head and Spencer really wants to say something. She's never seen the Dean like this before. It's interesting, it's like seeing someone you've known your whole life revealing this big secret about themselves. Though they haven't known each other their whole lives there is a high level of familiarity between them that's making Spencer feel extremely curious about the drummer.

"You ready?" Ashley asks seductively.

"I don't know," Spencer answers honestly, her heart thumping with anticipation.

"You're not." Ashley quips as she signals Jackson.

The air is still, the whole store quiet. It's as if even the noise outside has stilled just so Ashley can shine in this moment. Ashley grabs the mallets and slowly builds on the ride cymbals. Spencer smirks as Abel's voice fills the air. The general song is loud enough to be heard but Ashley controls the volume of the instrument where she's leading and the music is just background.

Spencer watches as Ashley dances around between the crash cymbals and the riding cymbals in sync with the song. She places them down grabbing a settle of regular sticks and the beat drops and Spencer's moans as she watches Ashley beat the drums, sticking with the snare and the high hat. Ashley bites her lip as she concentrates on the song making sure to stay on beat. She's keeping it simple for now, making sure to build it with every song. Doesn't want to give away the whole show at the very beginning. As she plays along to The Weeknd's 'Earned It' she takes a moment to look at the blonde she's playing for.

She sees the look Spencer's giving her and it only makes her ego rise. She builds the song up dancing the sticks on the snare and floor tom as it reaches the end allowing her to come to a close. The crashing of the cymbals filling the music store beautifully, she bangs the floor tom and snare drum with gusto. The next song plays and she rolls her eyes hating it but knowing it fits so well with who they are. She hits the high hat and the bass drum. She peeks at the blonde and sees the blonde laughing, loving that she can make the blonde smile as Call Me Maybe plays.

Ashley knows she's killing the drums as she switches between the high hat, snare drum, middle and floor Tom. The song allows her to be a little busier with the set. She throws a look at her date and can see that she's thoroughly impressed but still she hasn't reached anywhere near her potential. The song switches and she hopes that Spencer doesn't mind all the cheesy pop songs that she's picked. They're the easiest to remix with drums especially off the top of her head. Drunk in Love plays and she bops her head as gets into the song, smiling, doing something that she hasn't done in years. A little surprised that she's still as good as she is. She looks at Spencer again and sees how wide her smile is. Ashley spending a lot of time on the high, medium, and low tom as Jay Z raps. She knows the last songs approaching and she decides to throw in her tricks hoping she isn't too rusty.

She makes sure to stare at Spencer through the intro of the song. The blonde, surprised that her smile can even go wider than it is now. Justin Bieber's song Boyfriend plays and Ashley's dancing on the high hat flipping the sticks in the air and catching them with ease. Her eyes never leave Spencer's face and she's determined not to make herself look like an ass. The break between the pre chorus and the chorus she twirls the sticks and slams them against the snare drum and low tom, kick the bass drum quickly. The way she's playing the song tempo faster and fancier than all the other songs. She stays in tune with the lyrics as opposed to the melody itself. She takes her eyes off the blonde as she gets deeper into her playing. She'd rather stare at the girl who's gotten her to play her instrument but wanting to impress her even more, for once hoping to leave her speechless instead of the other way around. Her hands dance skillfully around the drum set. The end of the song comes to the final lyrics where Justin sings na, na, na and with those lyrics Ashley gets a little fancier with her stick control hitting her high hats and riding cymbal smoothly juggling the sticks between the breaks of the lyrics. Tossing the stick in her right hand in the air towards her left catching it smoothly while she tosses the stick in her left into her right. The cycle of how they move impressive and she giggles as she hears Spencer groan out. "Oh my God!"

She keeps the pace throughout the end of the song, the bass drum busier than it's ever been. The song comes to an end she smacks the crash cymbals, catches them and sits back finally finished. She twirls the stick around her fingers again and throws it against the snare drum making it bounce in the air and catches it skillfully. She looks up at the blonde shyly waiting for her to say something.

All she sees is her date, wide eyed, slack jawed, and speechless.

She pulls her bottom lip into her mouth as she stands, clearing her throat.

"More." Spencer squeaks out finally finding her voice.

Ashley laughs but stops as she realizes that Spencer is very serious.

"That wasn't enough for you? I picked those very songs on purpose you know, did you not catch the not so subtle song choices."

"Yes I did, which made you even sexier."

Ashley laughs as she walks around the kit towards the blonde. "Thanks Jackson."

Jackson nods his head. "That was awesome."

"See it was awesome. Baby, I want more. Jackson tell her to do more, you seem to have the in with this girl."

Jackson throws his hands up in surrender, deciding to stay out of it.

"Aw, I know. I'll do more for you another time. I want ice-cream." She turns Spencer around and gently pushes her towards the door.

Jackson rushes over to help them out with door. "Don't be a stranger okay Spencer! Ashley it was an extreme pleasure."

They both say their goodbyes to Jackson as they step outside, Spencer extremely reluctant. She pouts as Ashley locks their fingers together. The brunette laughs as she gently pulls Spencer into her making their shoulders bump.

"Don't be like that."

"You were so amazing though. It was just so exciting to see you like that. I didn't want it to end."

"Well take comfort in knowing that it doesn't have to be the last time."

"Where's your kit? I've never seen it in your apartment."

"Back at my parents, there wasn't enough room for it in my old apartment and I just never got it when I moved."

"But you're going to now right?"

Spencer's behavior modeling a lot like a small child who had seen their first action movie. Her excitement bubbling over.

"If you insist love I will."

"I insist."

Ashley blushes and squeezes her date's hand. "Should we feel bad that we just waltzed in on Jackson and used his stuff after years of not talking to him?" She laughs as the thought dawns on her.

"Nah, he does it to me all the time when he's in the city. It's our thing."

Ashley just nods, letting the silence gather between them. Not wanting it settle for too long she breaks it. "So where's this ice-cream place with these to die for flavors."

Spencer can tell that the brunette is very shy with all the attention she is getting so she drops it and falls into conversation about all the flavors this shop has. They walk hand in hand, swinging them idly between their bodies. The silence comes back, it's as if the elephant that usually just sits in the room is now following them and gets larger with every return.

Ashley breathes out making her lips tremble as she raspberries. "So should we…"

"After coffee" Spencer interrupts not ready to ruin the mood of their date.

"Coffee?"

"Yeah, take me to that place you were going crazy about yesterday."

Ashley stares at the blonde as she keeps her gaze forward. Not looking at the Dean as if looking at her would make her relent and retract her from prolonging their discussion. She stares at Spencer and wonders if Spencer is doing this for her sake or for Ashley's. Her eyes drift away from the writer and she feels the elephant behind them grow three times bigger.

"Yeah okay." She responds weakly.

Things are shifting as the time passes quickly. They both can feel it, the luxury of the lack of commitment fading. The intensity stronger than when it started but if this what they think it is they both needed to be sure. Ashley still dealing with a level of heartbreak meanwhile Spencer embarking on this new adventure writing her novel. Work has been an issue before and their vulnerability and insecurity too sensitive to not think things through. However, is overthinking things just as dangerous.

They reach the ice-cream shop and Ashley's eyes widen at the length of the line as it forms out the door, to the curb forming an L shape, lining parallel to the street. Scoop De Jour is clearly a big deal in these parts. Spencer squeals in excitement causing the brunette to chuckle at her adorability. She's dragged to the back of the line. Once they reach the end they uncharacteristically drop their hands. Spencer slipping her hands in her back pocket, Ashley crossing her arms over her chest. She internally berates herself for trying to bring the conversation up. The anxiety of not knowing what will happen next is getting to her. Correction she knows what's going to happen. They are going to take time before becoming serious. Ashley time to heal, while Spencer comes out of the shadows of being just a rebound. She's not that anymore and this date definitely proves that she's a worthy contender. Satisfied with the title at the beginning it's not enough anymore. She's no longer just the person that could bring Ashley over the edge, she's the girl that captured a broken heart, mended it, released it and is patiently waiting for it to come back. Ashley wants to gives it free of hesitation. Meanwhile she has her own heart to prepare.

Often at times people embark in relationships just to be in a relationship. That's not what this can be. All by itself it has a life of its own and it can either be a beautiful disaster or a beautiful masterpiece. They both would rather the latter.

Ashley bites her bottom lip as thoughts run through her mind. She startles a bit as she feels Spencer lay a soft touch on her arm. She looks into blue eyes.

"I need to wake us up." She starts as she pulls the Dean's arms apart, wrapping them around her own waist. Their chemistry clearly trying to hibernate on them as if it were a choice. "Because this isn't working for me."

Ashley tightens her grip around the writer's waist as Spencer slowly slides her hands across Ashley's cheeks. They rest perfectly in the middle of her palm. She whispers a soft "c'mere" and she abides willingly. She could whisper anything and it would be sexy.

The kiss gentle, loving, reassuring and exactly what they both needed as they feel something in them awaken. It could have been confidence or even clarity but even this early they knew what it is, and what it will grow into.

They hear a throat clear and they break apart turning to the culprit who ruined their rekindling of their dimming flame. An older man looking rather annoyed and a second man scolding harshly at him.

"Levi!"

The man who the two girls guess is Levi ignores the man roughly saying his name. "If you two don't mind, the line has moved."

Spencer whips her head forward noticing quite a distance between them and the people they were standing behind. She blushes and turns to apologize.

"We're sorry, we just…" She starts sympathetically. She's had the ice-cream before, she completely understands the man's impatience.

"Yes, young and in love we get it. I would like my ice-cream."

"Damnit Levi! Excuse him girls he turns into a slut when he's hungry."

"No worries, she can get pretty slutty too." Ashley quips as she pulls the blonde forward several feet. Spencer squeaks in protest. "You get pretty slutty, baby."

Spencer just tuts, glaring playfully at the brunette. She grumbles. "Fine."

Spencer smiles shyly as she looks at the brunette. Neither of them protested the claim thrown at them by Levi. They just watch as the bulkier of the two gentlemen reaches his hand forward as they follow the two of them down the line.

"I'm Marty this is my clearly loveable husband Levi."

"Nice to meet you." Spencer jumps in quickly and introduces herself, eager to meet new people. A general quality of many writers. Never have enough material for a character. "This is Ashley, she's the number one suspect of an ongoing investigation in the case of the theft of my heart."

Marty places his hand on his heart, awing at them. Ashley drops her head on Spencer's shoulder giggling.

"Ya'll two are absolutely adorable. Levi and I have been together for twelve years. What about you two?"

They look at each other trying to wordless decided on how to answer. Spencer shrugs. "Ten days."

"Shut up!" Shrieks Marty. A couple of people look at them.

Levi kept quiet just listening. He's clearly a man on a mission. No fraternizing with anyone until ice-cream had been in his mouth. The two girls laugh softly at Marty's exaggerated response.

"Ya'll have the air of life long lovers."

"Feels like it." Ashley agrees not allowing her thoughts to hinder her from enjoying the truth that she felt. A truth that complete strangers recognized. Her smile grows as Spencer places a gentle kiss to her cheek and whispers in her ear.

"You're not helping your case thief."

Ashley can't help the chuckle, nudging Spencer only a few inches away from her. Marty awes again and the two couples engage in light conversation. Well the one couple and Marty. They stay that way all the way into the shop until it's time to order. Spencer gets two large scoops of birthday cake ice-cream while Ashley mixes and matches. When they walk out they search for a bench to sit on, the sun losing its fire as they day dies down.

"You two enjoy the rest of your vacation." Marty states as he walks out of the store moments later.

The girls turn and smile at him appreciatively.

"Words of wisdom…" Levi starts, his tone a little more approachable since he had his ice-cream.

"Please." Spencer asks eagerly, always willing to hear advice from people older than her.

"It's okay to let your feelings steer you, our head follows our heart. When we think something isn't right a lot of the time's it's because it doesn't feel right. You two already have what many people are still searching for. Invest in wisely."

"Thanks Levi." Says Spencer a little perplexed as she pulls her notebook from her back pocket.

"My husband, so dramatic. Thinks he's Yoda. It was a pleasure ladies." Marty wiggles his fingers as he walks away linking his arm with his husband.

Ashley and Spencer find a bench nearby and take a seat indulging in the dessert.

"So Levi…" Ashley starts with a small laugh bringing her ice-cream to her lips.

"He ordered rum raisin I'm not sure how much I trust him." Spencer says as she finishes jotting down what he said. Sticking her tongue out to lick the dripping ice-cream.

Ashley shakes her head smiling as she takes one of the extra napkins she grabbed wiping at the dessert that ran onto Spencer's fingers.

"I was saving that." She whines as she sits her pen in the middle of the book and closes it, leaving the book in her lap.

"It would've gotten in your notebook."

"It adds character." She retorts playfully. "It'll add a memory of this moment."

Ashley looks down shyly. Spencer lifts her head up by her chin looking into her green eyes.

"I never want to forget moments with you. I never want to forget how you called me slutty, or how amazing you look behind the set of drums, or how tipsy you get after twenty glasses of wine, such a lush."

"They were just sips!" She protests. "It's a wine tasting and I'm not spitting free liquor in a bucket. It's disgusting and financially ridiculous."

Spencer drops her head laughing. "You're amazing. I…"Her mouth opens to say more but she swallows it down.

Ashley notices it too and places a gentle hand on Spencer's face. "Thank you for making me feel this way."

Spencer nods leaning forward kissing her date. When they pull apart Ashley notices a drop of colorful ice-cream staining Spencer's black cover. She smiles as the memory is fossilizing before her eyes. Never to be forgotten by them as a tangible reminder melts onto paper.

The drive back into the city is long. Traffic horrendous as one lane takes forever to turn into the highway. They sat quietly as the amazing but exhausting adventures they've had the past two days catches up with them. Falling asleep in Spencer's arms her mind doesn't have time to dread what's next.

She's woken up by gentle kisses to her cheek. "Wake up Ash."

She stirs and notices they're parked outside of a coffee shop. She buries herself in Spencer's side and shakes her head no. The blonde's laugh is raspy, she glides her fingers through Ashley's soft hair.

"We skipping coffee?"

Ashley nods hoping that skipping coffee means that they don't have to talk. That logic only making sense due to her exhaustion. For the past few days she's been urging this conversation, now it's the last thing she wants to happen. It means space is about to be taken. They are about to be put on hold. Their natural flow about to become stagnant. It's all negative but in light of what Levi said, despite the fact that he was a grumpy stranger he had been right, it felt like it was necessary.

"Blakely, take us to Ashley's."

"Very well."

Ashley remains in Spencer's arms ignoring the fact that their date is almost over. She should've got the coffee. She sits up and moves across the seat looking out the window as they pass the brightly lit buildings. She feels Spencer take her hand, squeezing it sweetly. Ashley turns to look at her and she swallows the lump in her throat. It's painful and tears form at the brim of her eyes. Spencer gives her a weak smile, Ashley doesn't try to force one out herself. She turns her gaze back out the window.

The buildings become more familiar as they get closer to her apartment. She's never hated seeing her apartment more than this moment. The Coupe comes to a stop and Blakely gets out of the car, opening the trunk giving the girls a second to regroup. He stands by the door waiting patiently.

"You ready?" Spencer asks softly.

Ashley just nods. Spencer leans over her and knocks on the window. Blakely opens the door, helping Ashley out. Spencer takes the bag from the driver's hand.

"Thank man. I'll be down in a few."

They walk hand in hand towards Ashley's apartment. Walking up the steps silently Spencer snorts out a laugh. Ashley looks at her curiously.

"Every time I walk up your steps I think about the incident with Marge."

Ashley takes out her keys and opens the front door. She walks in holding it open for Spencer. The brunette follows her up the stairs as she regales the story of the first night she came to Ashley's apartment, gasping for air as if she had just gotten chased by a psychotic killer.

"You had me so worried when I opened the door. I thought you were in trouble,"

"I was! That old lady was coming after me. What kind of person would I be if I fought and old woman?"

Ashley laughs and she's grateful that even know Spencer will always do the utmost to make Ashley happy.

"Worse off than if she beat you."

"Exactly."

Their shared laugh dies down as they approach Ashley's door. Spencer places the overnight bag beside Ashley's door and leans against the wall.

"I had a great time with Ashley…and I don't just mean on our date."

Ashley looks down sadly. Spencer reaches out for her hand and rubs her thumb over the back of hand.

"Me too."

"Maybe we can do again sometime?"

"Definitely." She smiles sheepishly. "Sometime soon?" Her question hopeful, she rubs her hand up and down her arm. Feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the level of vulnerability that she's put herself under.

Spencer averts her eyes for a moment, scratching her forehead as she contemplates how to answer this question. Soon would be preferable but knows it's not realistic. When everything first started it had all been about what's best for Ashley. In a way it still is but ultimately how long Ashley takes to recover emotionally will determine to some extent the success of the serious relationship they are trying to pursue. Spencer pushes herself from the wall and steps over Ashley's bag closing the gap between them. She doesn't say anything, cupping Ashley's cheek. The brunette nuzzle her face deeper into Spencer's palm.

"I want you to take your time. I'm not trying to scare you but I want you." Ashely breathes out a small laugh. "Take your time to heal properly Ash. It's been my pleasure to do nothing but pleasure you and I can't wait to do it indefinitely but I don't want anything to hinder what will very well be the greatest love story of all time because we jumped the gun."

"So taking space is what we're going to do then."

"I think it's best, don't you?"

"It is, doesn't mean I like it."

"Oh goodness, no, this is the absolute worst thing ever."

They share a pathetic smile. Ashley just sighs and nods. The talk they were planning to have could've been more elaborate. It could've been much deeper but no matter what it yields the same result. There's no point in adding salt to an open wound that's already stinging from freshly poured rubbing alcohol. It hurts badly enough so Ashley just stands on her tip toes kissing the blonde sweetly.

"You're not anything like I expected." Ashley says remembering the first night they spent together.

Spencer smirks, biting her lip reminiscing on the memory herself.

"You have no idea." She quips with a throaty chuckle. She steals a quick kiss from the brunette. Pointing towards the stairs. "I better get going Blakely is waiting."

Ashley just nods, making her fingers wave. She blows a kiss at Spencer and laughs with the blonde catches it puts it in her pocket.

"Later troglodyte." Spencer smiles brightly throwing a wink at the Dean.

Ashley wants to prolong the blonde from leaving but knows it'll just make things even harder than they already are. She enters her apartment dropping her bag by the door. Hanging her keys on the hook. She moves in a zombie like state as she looks around her empty apartment. She sees an open space in her living room and decides that will be the best place for her drums. Sighing already missing the blonde and it's only been a few seconds. She drops onto her sofa staring at her door internally wishing for a knock to break the silence. The longer she waits the more disappointed she feels. Sighing heavily she drops her face in her hands, resting her elbows on her knees. Her shoulders shake as she sobs gently. For the first time in her new apartment her tears aren't for Heather.

They're for Spencer.

What's the verdict.?


	12. Day 156

**Here you are. Hope you like it thanks for sticking with me, being patient with me and the long time it takes me to post these chapters. This story has been a blast to write and don't get feisty with me, I may surprise you. I just wrote it and it felt like it reached it's end. Thanks for loving on this fic and for supporting my writing. Your encouragement is extremely appreciated. Leave some feedback and you may get a Valentine's Day treat...just saying. Until we meet again! Enjoy and thank you.**

* * *

 **Day 156 (Epilogue)**

"Spence, I miss your face."

The blonde giggles as she dries her hair with a towel, dropping it on her bed.

"Stevi, I'll be home tonight. It's my last day of the tour you'll be okay without me."

"No, I won't! Niko keeps stealing all the snack packs that Bishop bought me."

"Tell Niko that if he doesn't cut it out he won't get all the souvenirs I got him." Spencer drops onto her bed still feeling tired from her—unreasonable—early wake up call.

She rolls her eyes as Stevi shouts the message to Niko in her best threatening manner. She can hear them bicker and hears some shuffling on the other side of the phone. She giggles at their petulance. She misses them tremendously. Excited to go home and have some time with them. The production of her book moving a lot faster than normal but those are the perks already having a foot in the industry. Her book "In Pieces" gripping the hearts of many, the storyline well rounded where it's not overly sappy and still entertaining for a male audience, though her female audience had been quite extensive. She's had plenty of marriage proposals via Twitter but has politely declined, saying her heart has already been promised to someone else, even after all this time. Spencer smirks as she mentally has a Potter moment and thinks…Always.

A part of her feels a little guilty at the rapid success of her novel. However, Ashley has reassured her whenever they spoke, which isn't often wanting to keep decisions as unbiased as possible. They haven't seen each other since the night of their date. Almost six months since they've seen one another. They went eight weeks and five days without talking, neither of them sure how they even lasted that long. It took everything in Spencer not to text the brunette but she had to let Ashley move at her own pace. It had been the worst eight weeks and five days of both their lives. Their conversations weren't often and just long enough to ease the anxiousness that grew within them. They didn't want to succumb too quickly, the sound of one another's voice provided such a peace in their hearts. The more time they spent apart the more they craved one another. Ashley confessed that she missed Spencer the moment she left her doorstep but agreed it had been the best decision. She had been healing, her anger dissipating, her resentment defusing, and her head starting to finally catch up to her heart. There's no point in pursuing the company of someone you have feelings for if you can't be comfortable in your own company.

Spencer has been traveling nationwide for the past two months on her book tour, stopping in her home time for the last three holidays since she promised her mother at the end of the summer she would visit. Now in Chicago, the last city on her tour, Spencer had been looking forward to going back to New York. She hasn't been home since the middle of November, it's now two weeks after the New Year. She's ready to go back, deep dish just isn't doing it for her. She's brought out of her thoughts when a new voice flows through the phone.

"Spence, did we or did we not establish that anything without our names on it is fair game!"

"Niko…" Spencer begins but is cut off by her friends bickering.

Clearly her absence has tested their compatibility. Every day for the last month one of them has called complaining about the other. Their schedules don't mesh normally but since Spencer's been out of town they figured they'd switch things up so they wouldn't feel so lonely. It has gotten to a point where they spent too much time together. Spencer hears a door slam and she sighs, putting the call on speaker phone as she gets ready for the day.

"I can't stand him!"

Stevi growls through the phone making the blonde chuckle.

"You two love each other, stop it. You just have to go back to your normal schedules. I told you that lining them up would not work in your favor."

"Yeah well it's your fault."

If they hadn't been friends for as long as they had Spencer would be confused at this logic. She just apologizes sincerely for her absence and continues on with the conversation. Stevi tells Spencer all about meeting Bishop's family. The holiday and how she can't wait for the blonde to return so they can have a proper celebration. Tradition has been broken and that didn't sit well with the DJ or the messenger.

"So how are things, besides your snack pack thievery?"

"By things do you mean Ashley?"

Spencer blushes as she slips her black skinny jeans up her legs and buttons them, hoping the monotonous action will formulate her brain to think of a believable answer.

"No, I mean things in general. Bishop, work, the apartment, you're watering the plants right?" There's a hint of warning in Spencer's voice as she does her best to sell it.

"No the plants were dying," Stevi responds not sounding remorseful at all. It's then followed by a hint of mischief. "But then Ashley started to revive them."

Spencer's stomach did a flip. She swallows down her nerves at the mere mention of the Dean not wanting to give Stevi any upper hand on the situation. She plays it cool.

"Oh, she was there? That's cool." Spencer rushes that out as she pulls her sweater over her head and sits on the messy bed to put on her socks.

"Don't act like you don't care."

"I'm not. It's cool that she's there. Glad you guys are hanging out."

Spencer truly is grateful that Stevi has been keeping in touch with the brunette. It's good that she's had a friend. No one is meant to do life alone and Stevi is an amazing counterpart. She's happy that Ashley's getting to experience that. It also doesn't hurt that Stevi tells Spencer how she's doing even though she's sure that the DJ is delivering the same messages to both parties. If Stevi didn't mind being some form of a messenger no matter how often Spencer protested then she wouldn't punch a gift horse in its mouth.

"She says hi by the way."

"Hi." Spencer throws out casually, slipping on her boots.

"When are you two going to just be together? You're both miserable."

"We're not miserable." Spencer protests.

Okay, she's not that miserable. She's enjoying the tour, loving the excitement of meeting her readers, allowing them to pick her brain. It's been great. It'd be even better to share that excitement with Ashley. So she hasn't been completely miserable. Maybe a little more than half.

"She mopes in your room, she cute but it's weird."

"She does not!" Spencer becomes defensive but smirks a little at Stevi's joke.

"No she doesn't but she does go in there sometimes and take a look at your stuff. I think she stole one of your hoodies."

Spencer tosses her head back laughing along with her best friend on the other line. "She didn't steal it. She asked if she can borrow it and I said she could. Stop teasing her."

"So you're borrowing each other's things but not seeing one another. That makes sense."

"Stevi don't start."

"Fine. I'm only just saying."

"Yeah! I get it." She shouts frustrated. Sighing, dropping her face into her hands. She mumbles out an apology.

"It's okay. I bet it's hard to be in love and not be with that person."

"Yeah."

Her voice is weak as she agrees. She wipes at her eyes, ridding the tears that were pooling together before they can obtain their freedom. She clears her throat, standing up and takes Stevi off speaker phone.

"I've got to get going, have an early start and need to finish packing because I'm leaving right after the book signing."

"Then coming straight home right?"

"Yes, straight home."

"Alright good, because I've had enough of this crap. You being gone is not okay!"

"My goodness. What are you going to do with yourself when we all move into our own homes?"

"Be your neighbor," Stevi answers seriously.

Spencer laughs knowing that the chances of that happening are very likely if left up to the woman on the other line.

"I'm not getting rid of you am I?"

"No, no you're night."

"Okay, so let me enjoy my last few minutes of freedom."

Spencer struggles to get her friend off the phone and finishes her morning routine just in time to answer the knock at her door. She smiles at her assistant as she stands at the door with a coffee in hand.

"Hey, Macy," Spencer greets as the tiny girl with her dark brown curly afro bounces cheerfully through the door.

Spencer hired her for her spunky attitude, not caring that it wasn't someone Jess would approve of. She was deemed as someone that didn't have the air of a professional. Spencer wanted someone that got shit done and someone she could get along with. After countless interviews, Macy had been the only one that stood out to Spencer and that definitely counted for something.

"Hey, girl. You all set?" Macy looks around the room as if she didn't trust Spencer's word. On good authority as well. Several times Spencer has said she was ready and Macy's second sweep has often discovered things that Spencer could not live without.

The blonde smiles proudly. Macy rolls her eyes. "You can wipe that smile off your face. Twenty-five cities and you wait until the last one to not forget anything."

"Damn Macy, you couldn't even let me gloat for a second."

"Not a damned one, let's go we've got a tight schedule and I got to get you back to your wife."

"She's not…"

"We can go through your denial stage on the drive, the car is waiting downstairs."

"Can I have a sip of coffee first?"

Macy stares at the blonde as she grabs her boss's bag, draping it over her shoulder. Spencer takes a slow dramatic sip and releases a content sigh. She opens her blue eyes to find Macy with her arms crossed over her chest, completely unimpressed. She looks at the door and Spencer's shoulders drop.

"Fine, let's go."

They make their way out of the hotel room and wait for the elevator. Spencer smirks as she feels Macy's eyes on her. She knows her assistant is sizing her up making sure that her outfit is decent. The writer didn't want to stray too far away from her personality when it came to the way she dressed. She doesn't want to be branded in a look that's not hers, Macy did a good job a balancing the look of a starving artist and a successful one.

"So how'd I do?" She asks not taking her eyes off the shut doors of the elevator.

"You could've done something more with your hair." Macy suggests not missing a beat. The elevator bell dings as if it were adding jest to her punchline.

"I was trying to go all natural like you." She whines. Spencer steps into the elevator pouting.

"Don't do it to yourself. It looks good but the work is a pain in the ass." She doesn't give Spencer room to retort knowing that the blonde can go all day. "Reading and signing are at ten. We should be done by two. Then you have an interview with the magazine at four hopefully that doesn't take more than an hour because your flight is at seven-forty. Then you're back in New York doing your thing, whatever it is that you do before you were this big deal."

Macy stops scrolling through her phone and beams a smile at the blonde.

"I'm not a big deal."

"Tell that to all the people that are lined up in the cold waiting to get into that bookstore to meet you."

The elevators seem to be in sync with Macy as it dings again and she steps out like a woman on a mission. With her coffee to her lips, she schleps out, taking her time. Macy doesn't even need to turn around to know that the writer is being difficult.

"Spencer!" She shouts and she doesn't hesitate to pick up the pace. Macy is not a force to be reckoned with. She picks up the pace as they take on the day.

She never wants to get used to it. The minute you get used to the appreciation of the people that are a pivotal part of your success is the minute you stop being the person they admire. So Spencer won't change herself because it'd be a disgrace to herself and to the people that are buzzing with excitement on the other side of this door she's standing on. Once her name is introduced she steps out into the room and the cheers give her chills. She smiles widely as she steps out, looking out into the large crowd, scouring the faces that look back at her with adoration. She knows it's unrealistic but every time she does she always wishes she'd catch Ashley looking back at her.

On her third cup of coffee for the day. The writer is running on fumes. It's as if all the fatigue from the entire trip is weighing down on her now. This is the final stretch as she shakes hands with her interviewer. Clyde is his name and the blonde wants to snort at it because it's a weird name but she gets the motherly look from Macy and holds it in. Macy is a quick learner and quick to put Spencer in her place, another attribute of the assistant that the writer is in high favor of.

"Thanks so much for meeting with Spencer."

"It's a pleasure, Clyde."

"I'm sure you're ready to get home, this being the last city on your tour. How's the traveling been?"

"Exhaustingly exhilarating," She answers honestly.

He gives a soft chuckle and she throws a look at Macy who is giving off her own pointed look, warning the writer to play nice. She's reached her petulant stage of exhaustion. There is always levels when it came to anything according to Spencer. You weren't just hungry, you weren't just bored, you weren't just a funny person, there will always be levels and her level of tired had just graduated from too tired to sleep to childish behavior tired. That's the kind of tired where everything pisses you off. Even if you like it at any normal point in time at this level of tired everything's bullshit. So even though she knew that her honest answer is worthy of a hearty chuckle the fact that the interviewer is laughing at is uncalled for.

She sighs, trying to dial it back. He asks the normal questions, she gives the basic answers. Where's her inspiration derived? Everything around her. What's her favorite part of this journey? Meeting the readers. How do you like, name of city? It's amazing. Obviously, the interview isn't that bland but that's how Spencer is feeling.

"So your dedication in the front of this book. Everyone is so interested in learning who it is." Spencer smiles as she thinks of the line, Clyde reads as if she weren't the one that wrote it. "To my muse, the magic happens at Trader Joe's. Now, what does that mean?"

"Well, it means what is says. I met my muse at Trader Joe's and my relationship with her inspired the book."

"So you're in a relationship?"

"Not yet."

"But you have been in love?"

"I know what it feels like." Spencer does her best to vague. She doesn't want Ashley's first time hearing that she's in love with her to be read out of an article.

"Does it feel like what you describe in your book?"

"I don't think I give true love justice."

"I think your readers beg to differ."

"I cherish their enthusiasm."

"So what's next after "In Pieces"? Is there more stories that we can expect from you?"

"For sure, there isn't only ever one story to tell. Knowing which one's are worth sharing and which ones are meant to stay private are always the true obstacle. I'm excited to see what else I come up with because I'm waiting just like everyone else."

Clyde laughs and scribbles in his notebook. "Now you're heading back to New York after a packed schedule, what's the first thing you're going to do?"

"Sleep."

Spencer does her best to keep quiet as she opens the front door of her apartment. It's so good to be home. The Christmas tree lit up with all white lights. Her roommates vowing not to take it down until they've had a real Christmas together. She closes the door behind her, making her way to the tree. Her flight got delayed three hours and Stevi warned her that if she isn't in her bed in the morning she's getting the locks changed. She bends down and slips her presents one by one under the tree feeling like a parent pretending to be Santa. She hopes her kids don't wake up to find her, ruining the surprise.

"Are one of those for me?"

Spencer drops the gift and clutches her heart, stumbling awkwardly to the ground. She laughs at herself as she's helped up.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

Spencer laughs, running her hand through her messy hair. She regains her composure staring into her favorite set of green eyes. She swallows the lump in her throat and says the first thing that comes to mind.

"I'm sure you didn't mean to steal my heart either?"

Ashley smiles looking down, a full second hasn't passed as Spencer lifts Ashley head up.

"It's been too long since I've looked into your eyes. I'm not ready to stop yet."

Ashley feels her body turn hot at the small connection between the two of them.

"Whatever you want," She answers and Spencer closes her eyes at the shift. That statement alone holds so much weight but what she's about to say holds even more.

"Whatever we want."

Ashley is frozen, not sure what to do now. She sees the blonde smiling brightly and she giggles.

"Stop enjoying how awkward I'm being right now."

"But it's absolutely adorable." Spencer compliments taking a step forward.

It's been so long since they've seen each other and it definitely felt like eons while they were apart but as Ashley stares into Spencer's familiar warm eyes, in her familiar comfortable apartment, feeling that familiar feeling of belonging it felt as if Spencer left her doorstep only yesterday. They fell back into a rhythm like it was never broken. Ashley giggles softly.

"So were you the reason I was to come straight home?"

Spencer nods her head in the direction of the couch so they can sit, immediately forget how tired she was. Sleep deprivation? What's that? Spencer watches as Ashley makes her way towards the couch and has a seat. Everything inside her is bubbling up with excitement. She isn't sure what to do entirely she's just letting the situation unravel on its own. She takes a seat next to the Dean.

"I am. I told Stevi that she didn't have to insist as hard as she did but once she gets an idea in her head..."

Spencer smiles as the brunette talks about the DJ in complete understanding. She's become one of the group.

"Yeah…" She says absentmindedly. She's taking in everything in front of her. Ashley looks a little different. Less…unhappy. Even when she had been enjoying herself during their time together Spencer could still sense the heartache she was fighting. Now she looks happy to put it simply. Her hair is longer as well. She's wondering if the brunette is studying her as well.

"You look tired." Ashley comments.

"Way to make a girl feel beautiful." Spencer quips as she turns in her seat, resting against the back of the sofa.

Ashley smirks mirroring Spencer's change in position. They were staring at one another stupidly. Ashley though she'd be better at this since it's her idea to surprise the blonde when she got home from her book tour. A lot of time away from the blonde and barely there conversations has given her enough time to process through her heartbreak, prepare her heart and mind to move on, and fall in love with the blonde without even being in her presence.

"I'm sorry I just meant…"

Spencer reaches her hand out grabbing Ashley's and caresses it. "I'm kidding."

The laugh awkwardly.

"This is so bad." Spencer comments.

"Extremely."

"Okay here, let's try this." Spencer gets up and starts walking away from the brunette. She points to the front door. "I'm just going to step out for a few seconds, to give us a chance to regroup. Then we can pretend it's the first time we saw each other."

"Uh?" Ashley stares at her love interest appreciating her silliness. "Okay?"

"Yeah, that's about the amount of excitement I'm going for. Don't display anymore because I may just mistake this for a good idea." Spencer stares at the brunette pointedly.

Ashley pulls her lips into her mouth trying her hardest not to laugh. She clears her throat and stands up, claps her hands together once trying to pump herself up.

"Alright let's do this."

"Take it down a notch you faker." Spencer throws out as she turns around smiling brightly at Ashley's laugh.

She walks out of the door, closing it behind her. She counts to ten Mississippis then walks back into the apartment. When she enters the apartment Ashley is nowhere in sight. Spencer's steps are tentative as she looks for the brunette.

"Ashley? You're not trying to scare me again are you?" She turns her head towards the kitchen to see if the brunette had been hiding in there. "I swear if I wake up and this was all a dream I'm going to cry." She warns no one in particular as she walks towards her room assuming that's the only other place Ashley could be.

The door is closed and she slowly opens it. Her mouth drops as she sees Ashley sitting on her bed, covered with rose petals, lit candles filling the room.

"Ash…"

"Welcome home."

Spencer rests her hand on her quickly beating heart, commanding it slow down. To no avail with every step she took the more excited she became. She stands at the foot of her bed admiring the woman. Ashley leans back against her elbows, teasing Spencer with the edge of her foot rubbing it up and down her thigh.

"So you just gonna stand there?"

"I'm just making sure this is all really happening. That I'm not having a delusion due to exhaustion."

Ashley pushes herself up onto her knees and moves closer towards the writer.

"It's all very real," She reassures as she rests her arms on Spencer's shoulders. The blonde rests her hands on Ashley's waist. "You're here, I'm here." She buries her fingers in Spencer's hair, scratching her scalp gently. She closes her eyes reveling in the sensation.

"You're making me sleepy." Spencer moans out as she pushes her head further into Ashley's working fingers.

Ashley giggles stopping but Spencer grunts and she picks right back up.

"I really want to devour you right now but I smell like travel."

"Don't worry I'll be here when you get back. Go shower."

"I'm sorry I ruined your grand gesture." Spencer pouts realizing how long Ashley must've waited.

"It's not ruined." She smiles softly at the blonde. "Go freshen up and we can just lie down."

"Okay," Spencer whispers sheepishly.

She watches as the brunette slips off the bed and goes to blow out the candles. She shakes her head at herself. Mumbling 'screw it' and quickly rushes over toward her heart thief. She yanks her from behind by the waist. Ashley gasp as their bodies connect. Spencer slips her hands around Ashley's middle, sneaking her hand under the woman's sweater.

"Sorry love…I lost my mind for a second." She whispers in a husky tone.

The Dean moans as she feels Spencer's short nails drag across her stomach. She lifts her arm up and rests her hand on the back of the blonde's neck. The writer places gentle open mouthed kisses on Ashley's neck. Letting her lips slowly slide off her neck. She smirks as Ashley's body shivers under her touch. Slowly turning her around, not wasting any time to capture her lips. It's been too long, Spencer sighs at the contact.

Ashley hasn't felt this level of completion in a long time. She'll admit it later, the fact that every second she wasn't with Spencer she was falling apart. However, right now, in this moment, the blonde is doing the very thing Ashley knew only Spencer could do. Loving her unconditionally.

The next thing Ashley knew she was falling against the bed, the rose petals fly up slightly from the wind they caused. Spencer is not wasting any time to climb on top of her. Ashley stares up at her, biting her lip, she would deny the woman above her no longer. She snakes her hand around Spencer's neck pulling her down for a slow and deep kiss. Ashley slips her tongue into the writer's mouth. Moaning in delight, Spencer slides her hand down Ashley's thigh, pulling her leg to hook around her waist. She rocks slowly into the Dean. Ashley pushes her head back further into the mattress at the intense pleasure. Spencer keeps their mouths connected. Ashley hooks her other leg around Spencer, the blonde masterfully rolls onto her and sits up with Ashley in her lap in one fell swoop. The drummer felt a wave of pleasure wash over. The wetness pooling between her thighs. She pushes into Spencer hoping to ease some of the ache between her legs. It backfires as the blonde matches her stride. The small actions so simple but extremely enticing.

Spencer lifts Ashley's sweater up and over her body. She takes in the beautiful body before tracing all along it with her fingers. Dipping her finger in between Ashley's cleavage.

"You are so damned gorgeous."

"And I'm all yours."

Spencer looks up at the brunette with dark eyes. Her desire growing by the second. She slips her hand between Ashley's thighs grabbing at her arousal possessively. Ashley hisses in pleasure, biting her bottom lip. The glow of the candles adding to the ambiance as they dance to a melody only they are familiar with. Spencer closes the gap between them, making up for the all the days they went without kissing one another.

Ashley leans her body into Spencer's so they'll fall back against the mattress again. They're taking their time, making sure to savor every second of their first time. It didn't need to be said. It's unnecessary at this point. Ashley simply being there clarified everything for both of them. Spencer makes sure she tops her girlfriend, flipping their bodies again. Ashley giggles cutely as the blonde attacks her neck.

"You really love topping me don't you?"

"Favorite activity bar none." Spencer jokes as she nips then kisses her way down Ashley's body. Dragging her tongue slowly down her stomach, dipping it into her belly button, biting at the base of her stomach. Ashley hisses, burying her fingers in Spencer's hair tugging it roughly. Spencer groans in pleasure. She slips off Ashley's pants, she takes a second look and smirks as she notices that the sweats are hers. Maybe she had been stealing the blonde's clothes. It's okay, she didn't mind sharing with her girlfriend. The thought of the title making Spencer's heart flutter with joy. She gets the pants off dropping off the side of the bed. She's about to lean back down but Ashley puts a hand up, quirking a brow. The lulls her head back and starts to remove her clothes. Sliding her wool sweater over her head, popping open the buttons of her black dress shirt.

She stares at Ashley as the brunette stares at her wantonly. She bites her bottom lip in appreciation. Her eyes dance over the blonde's fit body, scouring her tattooed skin. She clenches the muscles in her stomach trying to control the heat between her legs as her desire burns more with every second. Spencer steps out of her pants. Both of them only in underwear, she holds her arms open.

"Satisfied?"

"Slightly." She sits up straight and turns so now her body is now perpendicular to the bed. "C'mere."

Spencer closes her eyes as a wave of arousal courses through her body. She obeys, crawling onto the mattress, loving the silkiness of the rose petals as the press against her skin. She hovers over Ashley's body. Stealing a quick kiss.

"I missed you." Spencer confesses an obvious secret.

"Missed you more." Ashley says as she guides Spencer's body on top of hers. "I don't ever want to be away from you like that again."

"You won't be." Spencer seals the promise with a kiss.

She pushes her thigh into Ashley, the brunette matching her stride for stride. Her wetness seeping through her black panties. Spencer moans in delight. Kissing her girlfriend deeply, tongues dance delicately together, teeth scrape slightly against lips. Spencer slips one arm between their bodies, slipping her fingers past the waistband. She releases a guttural moan as her fingers are flooded.

"Tell me." Spencer orders. She teases the brunette, not caring about her whimpers until she's told.

Ashley knows. It's only fair. Spencer put herself through hell, being patient, giving ample space, pressure completely nonexistent. Even through the first ten days, she put herself out there every time.

"Baby, tell me." She repeats, this time, it's needy. Like she can't go another second without hearing the words.

Ashley places her hands on either side of Spencer's face. She makes sure their eyes are locked. The message needs to be delivered clearly, it'll be the first time it's said she didn't want either of them to miss it.

"You've been so amazing from the very beginning. I'm sorry if it felt as if I were objectifying you making you my rebound but I'm glad to have been with you because it brought us here. I'm ready to be serious with you. I love you, Spencer."

Her eyes shoot closed as Spencer slips three fingers inside. Her hands drop to the bed. Her fingers gripping the sheets and petals. Spencer lowers her head and pushes her fingers deeper with her hips.

"I love you too…and don't worry Ash. I didn't mind being your rebound."

* * *

Show me what you're working with...


	13. Day 157

**Happy Valentine's Day...technically it's still Valentine's in Honolulu. I agree with those of you who felt like the story didn't feel complete. I instinctively knew this because I kept writing as soon as the last chapter was over. There is a lot of story left but that wouldn't go with the theme of this plotline. I can go on forever writing their love story but that's not what this story was meant to be about. It's about Spencer being the rebound and I went farther than I planned to because it's hard not to make these two fall in love. If I originally ended this story the way I intended all of you would've unfollowed me by now. I'm really glad you guys liked this story, it was a challenge to write, simply because I didn't want it to be a typical Spashley story. I know a lot of the things I did threw a lot of people off but a little changed never killed anyone. Anyway! Hopefully, this chapter gives a more decent sense of closure. It did for me. Maybe I'll see you guys on another plotline. Much love to all of you who supported this story, and encouraged me, reviews are greatly appreciated, even on the last chapter...This is the last chapter. Time for me to move on! Thaks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Day 157**

Spencer inhales deeply. She reaches blindly for her phone trying to shut off the alarm that's been set for the entirety of the tour. Ashley groans, burying her face further into Spencer's neck. She turns it off, wrapping her free arm around her girlfriend's back.

"What time is it?" Ashley asks kissing Spencer's neck.

"Half past six."

The Dean groans in disgust. "You woke up that early every day?"

She breathes in Spencer's natural scent, smiling at how sweet she smells even though their activities made them a little sweaty. Spencer lazily drags her fingers up and down the brunette's spine.

"The children are going to wake up soon," Spencer quips as she turns her body, tangling their legs together. Ashley groans slightly miffed that her comfortable position has now changed. "Don't groan at me. I want to kiss you."

She soothes her offense, gently nudging Ashley's face with her own and capturing the woman's lips. Their kisses lazy as they become reacquainted with one another again. Ashley drops her head back as Spencer works her neck.

"I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm happy you're here," Spencer mumbles as she continues her actions. "It's been the longest five months of my life, love."

A kiss on her jaw line. Ashley just moans in agreement as she forces out a confession, "I've never fallen in love with someone the way I've fallen in love with you."

She tries her best not to get too lost into the blonde and her displays of affection trying to keep in mind the warning Spencer gave her earlier.

She's spent enough time with Spencer's roommates, more specifically Stevi, to know that they were an unusual set of early birds. The DJ spent several mornings bringing the brunette a bagel for breakfast before her she'd head to work, walking the Dean to school. Ashley appreciated the company. It was a nice tie to the woman she's in love with while fighting to take the space to figure things out. Stevi was always a good woman to vent to, allowing process without interruption. Often times it'd just be about how scary it is to be falling for someone so quickly. A lot of the times it dealt with the fact that Ashley didn't want to waste Spencer's time if she hadn't been the right person for the blonde. At this Stevi had blatantly pointed out that if she had been the wrong person for Spencer, she wouldn't have cared if the blonde's time was wasted.

The longer Ashley spent away from Spencer the deeper she fell for her. Leave it to the blonde to make everything about their relationship this unique.

"How's that?" Spencer asks, slowly shifting her body to lie on top of Ashley's body.

Playing with the ends of Ashley's long brown tresses. She smirks at the brunette's pointed look. She shrugs awkwardly.

"I don't know what you mean babe."

"You do too, why are you pretending?" Ashley pushes the hair away from Spencer's face looking into her blue eyes.

"So when was it?"

"You tell me first."

"I asked first."

"Secret for secret?" Ashley asks, loving how well they're falling back into their normal way of learning one another.

It's an odd situation, their relationship. The way that they've spent more time apart than they have together and still feel as close as they were. They both knew there's still a lot to learn about each other. That's part of the fun and this had been their own special way of doing so.

Spencer rolls off the brunette and propped her head up, resting it in her palm. She tangles their legs with Ashley's missing the feeling easily. She smiles at the natural lacing of their limbs. Her eyes close as her mind races at all the things to look forward to with the woman beside her.

"Alright." Spencer agrees as she thinks of what she can reveal first. She starts off easy, smiling knowing that Ashley would appreciate this. She stays true to a promise she made on their date.

"Blakely isn't British. He's a drama major at Julliard. He is also Bishop's little brother. He's great at accents."

Ashley's mouth hangs open. Spencer's shoulders shake as she laughs. She does her best not to laugh too loud hoping that her roommates, also known as the children, stay asleep for a while longer.

"Are you serious?" Spencer just nods. "I couldn't even make the connection."

"They do look a lot alike but I think the car was a distraction."

"Where'd you get the car?" She asks loving the reveal of all the behind the scenes of their first date.

"Nope, your turn."

"I was at your first reading, standing in the back."

Spencer tilts her head a little as she looks down at her girlfriend. "My first reading was in Austin, Texas."

"I know."

"You followed me," Spencer states in a confirming manner. The brunette blushes, Spencer rests her hand on the drummer's hip. "You're such a stalker."

"I'd prefer the title groupie."

"I dub you my number one groupie then. I can't believe you flew all the way there to see me do that."

"It was your first one I couldn't miss it."

Spencer smiles bashfully. "Alright let's see." She slowly sucks air through her teeth. "Oh! I know how to pickpocket."

"No, you don't!" Spencer shrugs, slightly proud of herself. "Why do you know how to do that?"

"I was bored and wanted to learn something new. Plus it helps with characters."

"You're insane." Ashley accuses, her mind reeling at who her girlfriend is. "You're always going to keep me guessing, aren't you?"

"Never when it comes to how I feel about you. Everything else I'd always want to discover things about one another."

"What if I don't have that much more to me?"

"I don't believe that and we never stay the same so I'll always have something to learn."

Spencer drops her head against her pillow.

"I love you." Ashley whispers, wanting to say it, knowing that Spencer needs to hear it again.

She smiles widely, stealing a kiss. "I love you too."

"It's weird isn't it?"

"That we're in love with one another?" Ashley nods. "Well I mean, does it bother you because it's not typical or because it wouldn't make sense to anyone else?"

Ashley shrugs. "It doesn't bother me. I just want to know what you think. So I can see if we're on the same page?"

"For your sanity?"

Ashley pouts. "Please."

Spencer nips at the brunette's protruding bottom lip.

"I think it's romantic as hell. I'm trying my best to not seem arrogant but I love that you're in love with me. It's sad that I'm not better at describing this, words are my life, but I'm overwhelmed with joy just being near you. So no I don't think it's weird. I think it's almost as beautiful as you. Almost."

Ashley smiles. "I hung onto the wise words of Levi."

"The rum raisin eater?"

"You remember?"

"Well yeah, the color blue on my notebook from the sprinkle. Hard to forget."

"The more time I spent away from you the more I fell in love with you, the more I tried to make sense of it, the more confusing it became until I just allowed myself to feel and let my head follow."

"That sounds annoying." Spencer deadpans making the brunette laugh.

"Yeah, something like that. I just… I wanted to make sure I love you the way you deserve."

"Oh, Ashley…" Spencer starts her sorrow filling her voice.

"Spence, you wanted me to fall in love with you and I wanted to. I just didn't realize it'd happen so quickly."

The room is silent for a moment. Spencer lets the revelation sink in. She doesn't leave her girlfriend hanging.

"I fell in love with you when I finished my book. The more I poured into it, the more I realized how much better it got. It was like I was trying to make sure the characters in my book could portray everything you make me feel, and I don't think I even got a fraction of it."

"When did you finish?"

"Two weeks after I left you at your doorstep."

"You held out for that long?"

"I'd hold out forever."

They kept falling silent, finding it necessary to take the time and chew on everything that's being said. Like they kept coming back up for air after diving underwater. The brunette breaks the silence first.

"Is this what it feels like?" She asks, her curiosity giving her goosebumps.

"To find the love of your life?" Spencer finishes knowing that's the question, having it scramble in her own mind.

"Yeah…"

"All the greats say so."

"You're one of the greats, what do you say?"

"I say…no one will ever write a love story as good as ours."

Ashley smiles, cupping Spencer's cheek. "I wish I didn't make us wait so long, we've missed out on so much."

"You're too hard on yourself. We didn't miss out on anything."

She caresses her skin, wordlessly thanking her for her reassurance.

"So this is the real deal, huh?" Ashley asks excitedly.

Spencer chuckles. "Yeah, it is. Ready to start a life together?"

"Can hardly wait."

Ashley reveals her excitement, kissing her girlfriend. She kisses with fervor, smiling as Spencer swiftly slides Ashley's body on top of hers. She sits up sliding her hands under Ashley's shirt and up her back. Spencer bucks her hips up. The brunette drapes her arms over the writer's shoulders, kissing her deeply, she moans at the slip of the blonde's tongue into her mouth. She pulls away, tightening her grip around her girlfriend.

"Spencer…"

"What baby?"

Ashley simply exhales. Spencer furrows her brows a little concerned with the Dean's silence. Spencer slides her hands down to cup Ashley's ass.

"Have you ever felt so much that you didn't think it was real?"

"Yes, love I have."

"That's how you make me feel…surreal."

"Well good. It's nice to know I'm not alone in feeling this." She teases.

"I'm sorry, I'm just…really happy."

"I know, you don't have to apologize. It's cute. I'm going to make you a promise."

"Okay."

"I will always do everything in my power to make sure at the end of the day no matter if we've had a good or bad day before you fall asleep at night, you'll feel like this."

"You wouldn't have to try very hard."

"But I always will."

"I'm going to need you to stop being so romantic. You're making me look bad."

"That rose petal, candlelight surprise was extremely romantic."

"It was cheesy."

"It wasn't. I can now understand how you must've felt with the sailboat."

"Last night was nowhere near that level!"

"Baby, swear, that was truly the best thing anyone has ever done for me. Let me do me and you do you. We're not competing here. I just want to make you happy love."

"I want the same for you."

"Okay, so just be yourself. I'm easy." Ashley smirks receiving a look from her girlfriend.

She sighs obnoxiously. "Fine, it's too easy anyway."

"Shut up and kiss me."

Ashley obeys willingly, Spencer falls back pulling the brunette down with her. They attempt to become more intimate until…

"Christmas has come!" Niko shouts from the living room.

Ashley drops her head in the crook of the blonde's neck. She giggles as Spencer counts down.

"Five, four, three, two…"

"Merry Christmas Charlie Brown!" Stevi bursts into Spencer's room.

"Kids are up," She comments as she removes herself from lying on top of Spencer.

"You're home!" Stevi cheers.

Ashley moves so Spencer can sit up. "You threatened me."

"Pretty good surprise huh?" Stevi asks ignoring her best friend.

"The best." Spencer keeps her eyes on Ashley the entire time as if she were the one that asked.

Ashley blushes and Stevi groans. "You two are disgustingly cute."

"You wish you and Bishop were as cute as us." Spencer throws back in jest.

"Not gonna lie, I do. Alright, come on, presents time. Christmas took long enough."

Spencer tosses the covers off of her and climbs out of the bed. She hold her hand out for the brunette to take and is escorted out of bed, into the living room where Niko is by the tree. Shaking the gifts guessing them to the best of his knowledge.

"You shouldn't have wrapped his gifts Ash, he's a terror." Stevi disclaims as they sit on the couch, she sits at the base of the tree with Niko.

Ashley smirks as she realizes that Spencer's roommates are really like children. She hasn't seen them interact altogether for quite some time. It's refreshing. They spent almost an hour exchanging presents. Turns out a few gifts had been for Ashley from Spencer. Even though the blonde hadn't been sure they'd see each other when she returned she still wanted to get her some gifts. Spencer smiles as her girlfriend keeps touching the diamond necklace she got her. It had been the most extravagant gift she had ever gotten anyone. She wasn't trying to be, she just came across a boutique and bought it. The circumstance hadn't dawned on her at the time that it could be a while before she was able to give it but she's relieved that fate is on her side.

Ashley stares at the scene around her and she feels at home. Grateful for the three people that have come into her life unexpectedly. She's been given more than she thought she'd have at this point in her life. After her heartbreak, she didn't think she'd be in a relationship this quickly, with feelings this strong. Her relationship with Heather seemed like child's play. Her ex is not even on the same level as Spencer, compared to Spencer she's in the negative.

"Hey, where are you?"

"Right here." She gets comfortable in Spencer's arms as they curl into the couch. They kiss sweetly and get interrupted as Niko clears his throat.

"So um Ashley…" He looks shy, sweeping his sock clad foot across the wood floor.

"Yes?" She asks knowing what's coming.

"Will you make us some pancakes?"

"You're not allowed to eat my girlfriend's pancakes."

The room had gone silent for a moment. It had been the first time since the title has been spoken out loud. It caught everyone off guard, except for Spencer since she's currently having a hard time dealing with the fact that she now would have to share the pancakes.

"Babe be nice." She scolds gently.

"I have issues with sharing," She states unnecessarily. She looks at the brunette in defeat then back at her pouting roommates. "Fine, but three max."

"Ten." Stevi counters.

"Three." She stays strong.

"Seven?" Niko asks instead of demands. He isn't as good at this as Stevi is.

"Five." Spencer relents.

They shout in triumph. Spencer shakes her head and catches the brunette smirking. "I'm glad we amuse you."

"You do know I'm not actually going to give them only five pancakes."

"You're too caring."

"I just like making your friends happy."

Ashley throws a glance at the dancing pair, excited that they'll get to eat the notorious pancakes.

"Not just my friends…our family."

Ashley smiles brightly and kisses the blonde. She hops up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen. Spencer follows her, not comfortable with that much distance this early.

"Babe, can you run to the store and get me some stuff?"

"Send the goons," She whines, waving her hand dismissively at the idiots playing with their gifts.

"We can't send the children out by themselves," She says aghast. Spencer smirks.

"Fine, but they get a pancake tax."

"Whatever you say, love, now kiss me before you go off on your journey." Ashley taps her lips and Spencer obliges.

She reluctantly gets ready. She grabs Ashley out of the kitchen, asks her to escort her to the door. She opens the door and points up. Ashley spots the mistletoe and smiles, she doesn't fight the urge and succumbs to the wiles of the woman in front of her.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Come back soon."

"Try and keep me away." Spencer makes her way down the stairs.

"Hey, don't go asking anyone about any tangerines."

Spencer laughs as she bounds down the stairs. She shouts over her shoulder. "The magic happens at Trader Joe's, it brought me you…I don't need anything else."

Spencer leaves the building and breathes in the city air as she walks down her block. She takes in the hustle of the Saturday morning smiling brightly despite the cold weather. New York, a city where it's easy to feel alone. Spencer's thankful that she's never really felt that and her heart pangs at the thought that Ashley at one point did. She swears to herself that she wouldn't ever let her feel that again. She will make sure that Ashley feels the way the brunette makes her feel.

Complete.

She steps into Trader Joes wondering what adventure the store will bring her next. Whatever it is, it won't top her being a rebound.


End file.
